Whirlpool
by obsidian-rain
Summary: Sasuke is the biggest playboy in school, he's athletic, smart, and has perfect features. He’s able to get any girl he wants, but he is only attracted to that damned, innocent boy, Uzumaki Naruto. SN Crack.
1. Complicated Love

**Disclaimer: Naruto or any of the characters do not belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi. Also, this plot is a cliché.**

**Summary:** Sasuke is the biggest playboy in school, athletic, smart and perfect features. He's able to get any girl he wants, but why is that he's so attracted to a boy? Not just any boy. It's Naruto Uzumaki: the biggest dobe in the school.

_Italics_ means Sasuke's thoughts

**Warning:** Contains yaoi (MM), and slight language. The pairing will most likely be sasunaru, gaanaru, if not more. It's a cliché. So it may be similar to other fics, though not intentionally, slight mentions of sexual interactions. Sorry if it sucks.

----------Onto the story--------

Uchiha Sasuke woke up to the loud ringing of his stupid alarm clock. The sound of shattering metal could be heard throughout the city. That was the third alarm clock that he had broken this week.

Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi, owned a huge, successful corporate and Akatsuki, a nightclub. The "nightclub" was a "normal nightclub," if one were to ignore their dealings and fame in the underworld.

Sasuke got up and groggily trudged towards his personal bathroom. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his reflection. _Dang! _He looked hot, even if he just woke up.

After Sasuke took a quick shower, he changed into his uniform. The evil which is called a uniform consisted of a black blazer with the crest of Konoha High, a white blouse, a black tie, black dress trousers and black loafers. Though against the school rules, Sasuke decided to ditch the tie. After all, his family donated so much money they practically _owned _Konoha High.

Konoha High is a prep school for only the richest and smartest people in Japan.

In other words, freaking filthy rich.

Sasuke had an interesting family. Sasuke's father, mother, and cousin, Sai, were somewhere around the world. Itachi couldn't care less; he just spent time managing the company and the "nightclub."

"Sasuke-bocchama, what would you like for breakfast?" an anonymous maid asked. Itachi had assigned all maids to wear the typical French maid uniform, the ones you see in cartoons or dirty movies or even porn, except it was mandatory for Uchiha's maids to wear undergarments. Of course, the male servants of the Uchiha had to wear the same uniform as well.

"Hn," Sasuke hn-ed his usual hn. His hn was almost alike to Itachi's voice. (Note: Almost) Sasuke just called the driver through a speaker and waited for his limousine.

Konoha High

"Sasuke-kun!" greeted Ino and Sakura. Their skirts, like the rest of the female population at Konoha High, were hitched up high. It's not because they were sluts or anything, it was just for Sasuke's attention. Well they maybe were sluts, nobody would know.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked. Geeze, after _politely_ shooting down her offer seventy-eight times in three days, Sasuke thought his answer would be obvious. Perhaps they thought he was just playing hard-to-get.

Many girl, as in pretty much all the girls, in Konoha High liked him, but Sasuke only liked one person. And apparently, his crush showed no interest of liking him.

"No, forehead-girl, he's wants to go out with me! Neh, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, in a dreamy voice. Her daydream date with Sasuke was cut off short by Sakura.

"Shut up, Ino-pig! Sasuke just agreed to go out with me!" Sakura shouted, right next to Sasuke's ear.

"Excuse me, I've got to get to my locker," Sasuke said, wincing. Ino and Sakura were the only two girls in school Sasuke would _never_ do stuff to. He knew if he did, they would be like leeches and stalk him even more than they do now.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru said in his lethargic voice. Shikamaru was one of Sasuke's friends. Though he was lazy, he was a pretty good listener and knew of Sasuke's huge crush. Shikamaru had kept Sasuke's secret, whether from fear of the Uchiha's wrath or because he was too lazy.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke greeted back. He took out everything he needed for his next class and slammed his locker shut.

"Naruto, watch out!" an annoying voice called out. Sasuke felt someone bump into him.

Sasuke had already thought of a rude remark, when he looked into the most beautiful eyes. _Oh shit, _was all Sasuke could think of. His crush, Naruto, had just bumped into him.

Naruto was the most beautiful boy Sasuke had ever seen. He had the prettiest, blue eyes that were like the sky on a cloudless day. And his soft blonde hair framed his delicate face. His tan skin was smooth, inviting and touchable.

Naruto wasn't exactly popular; he was bullied often, even if Sasuke had secretly tried to stop it. His grades weren't quite low, but he wasn't rich. His guardian, Iruka Umino, had landed the job here as a science teacher.

Naruto was pure, and Sasuke wanted that. He loved Naruto for that.

The only people who knew about his crush were Itachi, Shikamaru, Tenten, Rock Lee, and a random girl he had slept with. During his climax, he called out Naruto's name, not like he could've remembered her name or anything. That girl had broken down crying and ran out of his house naked in the middle of the night. Itachi had to make sure she moved schools and kept her mouth shut.

"Sorry, Sasuke, I guess I wasn't looking," Naruto said. He flashed Sasuke the cutest fox-like grin Sasuke had ever seen.

"You're never looking," Kiba murmured. Kiba was like a dog. However, he was Naruto's best friend, so Sasuke kept bullies away from him. God knows how many bullies Sasuke had to beat down.

"Whatever," that was all Sasuke had managed to say. His heartbeat increased. Sasuke was worried he'd do something stupid… so he does the first thing that comes to mind: run.

Sasuke reached room 323, his English class. The door was opened, so Sasuke just went inside and took his seat. He sat near the back so he could look at Naruto without being too obvious.

The bell rang and two minutes later, Naruto and Kiba sauntered in. And after a few minutes, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and everyone else in the class slowly filed in. Sakura's seat was on one side of Sasuke, but she's always too busy to flirt with him in class. She took notes and did everything a good, hard-working student did. Ino sat next to Shikamaru and always urges him to write notes, since she refuses to wear her glasses and keeps losing her contacts.

Naruto, on the other hand, barely paid attention, he was always doodling something in his notebook; Kiba would looked over and started laughing hysterically, then tease Naruto about something.

Kakashi arrived after twenty minutes with his signature scarf covering the bottom half of his face. "Sorry, I was late because I was helping out a new student," Kakashi said, seriously.

"You're a liar, Mr. Hatake!" Sakura shouted into Sasuke's ear.

"No, Sakura, I'm not lying. This is our new student, Sabaku Gaara. Please make him feel welcome in our school and class or something," Kakashi announced directing his hands towards the door. Nobody came in for ten minutes and Kakashi awkwardly cleared his throat.

"You're bluffing, neh, sensei?" Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, really, he's right outside," Kakashi muttered.

A boy with flaming, red hair trudged into the room. His jade green eyes were piercing everyone's brains. The boy lacked eyebrows, but obviously had enough eyeliner. There was a tattoo on his forehead.

"Feel free to introduce yourself, Gaara," Kakashi said.

"I'm Gaara. Stay away from me." Gaara hissed.

An uncomfortable silence followed, and students shifted in their seats under Gaaras's intimidating glare. Kakashi coughed, and broke the silence. He looked around and saw that no one was sitting to Naruto's left. "Gaara-kun, why don't you sit next to Uzumaki," Kakashi suggested.

"Who is Uzumaki Naruto?" questioned Gaara, looking around the room.

"Naruto, raise your hand," Kakashi ordered. Naruto instantly raised his hand, being the energetic dobe he was, waved happily at Gaara.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm seventeen, and I love ramen! My favorite type of ramen is Beef Miso. My favorite color is orange and this is my friend, Kiba!" Naruto loudly introduced himself as Kiba laughed nervously. Gaara just stared at him. "You can eat lunch with us!"

Sasuke was feeling kind of (really) jealous that Naruto, the supposed love of his life had just invited someone new to eat lunch with him. But what shocked Sasuke more was he thought Naruto's favorite flavor ramen was chicken miso.

"Glad to see Mr. Uzumaki is making friends with Gaara," Kakashi said, before carrying on a boring speech about grammar and sentences. Sasuke could pass this class even if he slept like Shikamaru. He could pass this class without taking notes like Sakura or copying Shikamaru's notes.

His next class was with Jiraiya, Naruto and Gaara were also in this class. They sat next to each other, Naruto chatting happily and Gaara listening. Gaara had a smirk on his face, as if amused. Sasuke, on the other hand, was not amused at all.

Nothing special happened in History, except Jiraiya confiscated Kabuto's porn and read it himself. That was weird.

For lunch, Sasuke sat with his friends: Tenten, Neji (who also has a crush on Naruto), Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Sakura (though she's not really his friend, she just sat down), Ino (same as Sakura), Kabuto, Hinata (2) and Chouji.

Sasuke watched Naruto sit with Gaara, Kiba and Shino. Naruto and Kiba talked loudly and happily about the Autumn Festival, while Gaara listened and Shino… well Shino just showed indifference and ate his lunch, quietly.

Naruto bit into pork miso ramen, and munched happily. Sasuke could feel his heart thumping. Sasuke wondered if his heart was coming out of his chest.

"Suke! Sasuke!" Rock Lee yelled. No doubt that was the loudest he could yell since his face was red and he was panting heavily. The whole cafeteria was looking at his table with mild interest, adoration (mostly girls), curiosity or because they were annoyed.

"What?" Sasuke whispered fiercely at Lee. Everyone resumed to whatever they did.

"Neji was talking to you."

"What do you want Neji?" Sasuke was getting quite irritated.

"I asked if you were going to help me decorate the Autumn Festival, Sasuke," Neji repeated in his usual calm exterior.

"No worries, Sasuke, Neji, I will help decorate the Autumn Festival with you two and dance the flaming youth dance," and so Lee did. Shikamaru even woke up to see what was happening. _Great, everyone is staring again!_ Sasuke thought.

--------Art--------

Gaara wasn't in this class with Sasuke and Naruto.

This class, Naruto spilled paint all over his blouse and made an easel collapse, somehow, onto Chouji. Sasuke watched Naruto with amusement. _Awww, Naruto's so cute!_ He also caused Kiba to pour his acrylic paint on Hinata's skirt.

Kurenai shook her head and took some aspirin. "Naruto, you're going to clean up this mess unless someone volunteers to!" Kurenai shouted. Sasuke was about to but then the usually timid girl Hinata beat him to it. "Very well."

-------Japanese AP-----

_Four words: No Naruto, No Interest._

--------Sasuke's House: Kitchen-------

"Hey Itachi-niisan (3), the Autumn Festival is coming and I'm helping Neji organize it, can you come?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi agreed with a nod and nothing more. He wasn't too social.

"Thank you, Raidou," Itachi politely said, taking his sandwich. Raidou's their chef.

"Raidou, I want a salad," Sasuke stated.

"What kind?"

Sasuke raised his delicate eyebrow, as if Raidou was a fool.

"Oh..? Are you on a diet? You know, Sasuke, you're already skinny."

"I'm not on a diet, Raidou," Sasuke snapped. Everyone knew not to mess with Sasuke especially when he was mad. Last year, he practically blinded a maid when she touched Sasuke's picture of Naruto.

Itachi didn't care; he just fired her, gave her the address of an optometrist, and shrugged.

-------Akatsuki (Itachi's nightclub) -------

Sasuke was making out with a brunette that he just met. All he knew about her was that her shoes were really high.

_Why do I do this? Why can't I just love him? _Sasuke pondered on. Sasuke knew the answer. He did this to cover his fear of rejection. He was scared Naruto wouldn't like him back. This relieved his stress.

The brunette climbed onto Sasuke's lap and started kissing his neck. _Geeze, all I can think about is Naruto_. Sasuke captured the girl's lips and took her home in his fancy, expensive and new sports car.

--------Next Morning: Saturday------

Sasuke woke up to the annoying chirps of the birds and the sunlight hit his face. _I've_ g_ot to get a new alarm clock_. He opened his computer and saw that it was two p.m. in the afternoon. He was surprised he slept this late.

He opened his cell phone and called Shikamaru and his other friends to go somewhere. _Where does Naruto usually hang out other than the ramen stall? The mall? No, perhaps not. Oh right, the arcade! _

He dialed Shikamaru's number. "Shikamaru, can you meet me at the arcade?"

"Sasuke, I didn't know you played games…" _Shit, he's right I don't. _

"Yeah, well, he's going to be there, hopefully." Sasuke had to admit, it wasn't as hard to say this to Shikamaru as it was to a girl. Girls always giggle before he can finish a sentence or look at him with a weird, deranged smile when they talk to him. With a few exceptions, of course, like Hyuuga Hinata; she just blushes and twiddles her fingers, but she does that to everyone.

"Oh okay, you want me to call the others to meet us there?" It was rare for Shikamaru to volunteer for something so Sasuke just agreed.

He then closed his flipping cell phone and signed onto MSN. He went to a Konoha High online chat program. He was about click someone called **'Kyuubi'** but he logged off. _Oh well. Whoever logged off just missed the chance to talk to the superior me._

Sasuke could hear the doorbell echo through his mansion. "Can you get that?" he said into the intercom that led downstairs to some random maids.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama." A maid said.

He listened closely to hear who it was. _Maybe it's Naruto. _He thought smiling. _No, he wouldn't be in this part of the city. It can't be him._

_Muffled noises, muffled noises, okay, I hear something now. _

"Yes, he's upstairs in his room." Obviously the maid's voice.

"Can you show me?" a familiar voice asked politely. He was definitely a male teenager or kid. The voice was kind of feminine though.

"Yes, sir," the maid said. _Geeze, what a stupid maid. It could be a killer and she's leading him into my room._ Sasuke put his cell phone in front of him and got ready to fight in case his stupid maid had actually brought a killer upstairs. "This door," stated the idiotic maid.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sasuke commanded, he got ready to fight, but when the door opened he was too shocked even say anything, let along jump at the stranger; it's a good thing he didn't too.

(1) Bocchama is something you call a young master

(2) Hinata only sat with them because she's Neji's cousin. She's too shy to make friends or communicate with anyone. She also likes Naruto.

(3) This is an AU and also, Itachi didn't kill his clan so Sasuke still loves his brother, perhaps not that way.

**Well, please review. Flames are welcome since they're opinions. Next chapter will also be Sasuke-centered. I also made Itachi a bit indifferent towards Sasuke, but he's not evil and he's not going to kill the Uchiha clan. He doesn't hate his brother or anything he just helps his brother out of messes and stuff. **


	2. Saiphobia

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Naruto or any of the characters they belong to Kishimoto Masashi. Right… I also don't own sponge bob or the characters slightly mentioned.**

**Warning**: yaoi (MM), A/U. This is a cliché story.

_Italics _are Sasuke's thoughts

Pairings: Sasunaru, gaanaru, slight nejinaru

-------Sasuke's house: Door------

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sasuke commanded, he got ready to fight, but when the door opened he was too shocked to even say anything, let along jump at the stranger; it's a good thing he didn't too.

"Ohayo, Sasuke, good to see you again," said a smiling face. Sai (1)… Sasuke's cousin. He was supposed to be on a trip with his parents! Sasuke had been so happy getting rid of his cousin and wasn't expecting him to be back.

_Did something happen to Mom and Dad?_ Sasuke was happy he didn't jump at Sai and attack him or he would've started a huge fight or brought on chains of horrendous pranks upon himself.

"Sai, what are you doing back here?" a smooth, emotionless voice came from behind Sasuke which surprised him. _Okay, so I was scared._

"Itachi-niisan, I thought you were at Akatsuki," Sasuke said.

"Well, Auntie and Uncle wanted to go shopping in Paris, and I don't really like shopping," Sai said. _So that's what happened. _Sasuke knew they were going to ignore him for the rest of the conversation so he decided to head to his room and change.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. _Guess I was wrong._

"I'm going to get changed and go to the arcade with some friends."

"You go to the arcade?" Sai asked.

"Bring Sai with you, I have work to do at the company," Itachi demanded. _Hah! It's Sai's turn to be ignored! I wondered what would happen if we ignored Itachi instead. But then, **no one** ever ignores- WHAT?_

"I CAN'T BRING HIM WITH ME!" Sasuke's panicked voice echoed off the walls of the Uchiha mansion.

"Why are you yelling? Bring him with you," Itachi's voice was turning dangerous and conclusive. Even Sasuke couldn't say no without having his brother puncture a lung… or two and his liver and kidneys.

"But Sai is tired, he should get some rest." Sasuke insistedin his usual calm tone._Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. _

"It's okay; I was sleeping on the plane anyways. I will go with you, Sasuke," Sai stated, ruining Sasuke's life a little bit more than the time he pierced Sasuke's left earlobe… with a toothpick. That did helphim with the ladies though._No, Sai, it's NOT okay. _

"Then go and get changed and bring him to the arcade with you," ordered Itachi. Itachi didn't hate Sai like Sasuke did. Sai never did those evil things to Itachi that he did to Sasuke. Sai was too scared of Itachi to put peanut butter all over Itachi's bed and claim that he has diarrhea and had an accident on his bed. _He did that to me. _

"Fine." From there on Sasuke changed into black baggy jeans and a navy blue oversized t-shirt, went downstairs to where Sai sat and told him to follow.

---------Arcade---------

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" _Why is Sakura here? _Sasuke noted that she wore a knee-length and t-shirt. _Not too slutty outside of school._

"Ohayo, Sasuke," Shikamaru greeted him with a lazy smile.

"Why's Sakura here?" Sasuke asked, voicing his earlier thoughts.

"I don't know. I think Chouji told Ino, who told Sakura. Or maybe Lee invited her. Or maybe Hinata told Sakura who told Ino that you'd be here…" Tenten explained. She was failing miserably since she confused herself. _Ino is here? GREAAAT Sakura AND Ino. _

"Who's that, Sasuke?" Neji, the oh-so-insightful-heartthrob-of-the-previous-year asked while pointing at Sai who was smiling pervertedly at Hinata.

"This is my cousin, Sai. Sai, this is Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, and Kabuto," Sasuke introduced them by pointing at each individual.

"You forgot me!" Tenten said. Sasuke usually forgot her because he thought of her as… well he didn't really think of her at all.

"Right, and that's Tenten."

"Sasuke-kun, you forgot me and Ino-pig," Sakura stated.

"Don't call me that!" Ino shouted.

"And that's Sakura and Ino," introduced Sasuke.

"Oi! In here Gaara!" shouted Kiba. _They're here!_ Sasuke looked over so quickly it could've given him whiplash, but it didn't. There standing in the doorway was Naruto, in an orange t-shirt and jeans. And Shino, Kiba, the new kid Gaara was there too, a blonde girl, and a redheaded boy but Sasuke barely noticed them.

"You're going to love this arcade! They have Tekken 5 and Time Crisis 4 and Gauntlet 3 and so much games!" shouted Naruto's heavenly voice.

"Hey, who's that cute boy?" asked Sai pointing to Naruto. Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke and his friends; he gave them a foxy smile and continued to try and get Gaara to play games.

The moment Naruto smiled at Sasuke (and his friends) Sasuke could feel his heart rate increase, his legs turning into jelly and himself involuntarily smiling.

"I think I should introduce myself to him," Sai said with his usual perverted grin.

"NO!" _Two emotional outbursts are not suitable for Uchiha's. I've got to stop. _At Sasuke's yell all his friends and Naruto and Naruto's friends looked up from whatever game they were playing except Gaara who was shooting the head off a computer enemy. "What?" snapped Sasuke and they all resumed to their previous games.

"Well then, here I go," Sai said, as if he didn't hear Sasuke's outburst.

"No wait, Sai. You don't understand the situation, I like him," Sasuke whispered. Surely Sai wouldn't put a move on Naruto if he knew Sasuke liked him. Sai may have pulled endless amounts of pranks, like spraying his mouth with hair mousse and telling Sasuke's mom that Sasuke was bitten by a rabid dog, but he didn't hate Sasuke.

"Okay, then I'll tell him you like him," Sai said.

This line somewhat reminded of Sai's prank five years ago when Sai told Kisame, Itachi's friend, that Sasuke liked him even though it was a misunderstanding. Kisame wouldn't leave Sasuke alone for three months until Sasuke had asked Itachi to help him tell Kisame to leave him alone. Kisame obeyed Itachi.

Sasuke woke up from his mini-flashback and saw that Sai was talking to Naruto. _Fuck! _Sasuke ran over and shouted "I DON'T LIKE YOU, NARUTO!" _Third _outburst

The whole arcade was silent and looked at Sasuke. The people who were aware Sasuke likes Naruto looked at him like he was Sponge bob telling Squidward that he would leave him alone. This was when he realized Sai was joking and that he had just told Naruto he didn't like him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked and sounded really hurt. Gaara and Kiba were glaring at him and although he couldn't see Shino and Neji, he knew they were glaring at him as well. Sai looked really amused and with hints concerned for his cousin.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" asked Neji with a dangerous voice.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Think Sasuke, think! _

"Sai dared me to say it," Sasuke blurted out. Again everyone looked at him like Patrick from Sponge Bob saying that the square root of 81 is 9. Naruto didn't look as hurt.

"Yes, I dared Sasuke because that's what cousins do. I was just asking Naruto what he likes, Sasuke," Sai must've caught on to Sasuke.

"Sai, explaining what you were doing with Naruto was unnecessary," Sakura stated and a few of Sasuke's friends agreed. Naruto's friends and the two strangers were quiet afraid that Naruto was hurt by the comment.

"Well, anyway, what I just said, I didn't mean it. Please don't feel hurt, Naruto," Sasuke said, ignoring Sakura and the other people.

"Okay, Sasuke!" Naruto smiled at him and taught Gaara how to play a shooting game. _Pfft, I bet I can beat him. It's not fair Naruto is paying attention to him and not me. I mean it's me, damnit!_

"Hey Gaara, right? Why don't you play against me in a two player challenge game?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, of course his name is Gaara; he's the leader of the best gang in Sunagakure High!" The blonde girl boasted.

"Temari. Shut up." Gaara said and it worked. The blonde girl shut up right away.

"Gaara! That's not nice to say to your sister," Naruto said in a displeased tone. Unpredictably, Gaara apologized to his sister.

"That's your sister? She's hot!" shouted Chouji and giving her wolf whistles.

"Yes, Gaara, your sister is very beautiful and represents youth! Is that boy perhaps your brother?" Rock Lee asked with enthusiasm.

"She's twenty-one which is too old for you and yes, Kankuro is my elder brother," Gaara said. Everyone could tell he didn't want to say anymore so Lee shut up.

"So then, Gaara, will you accept my challenge?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course he will, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted before giving Gaara a chance to answer. "And he'll win too!"

Sasuke and everyone else half expected Gaara to threaten him and tell him to be quiet or something. _And that's when I become his knight in shining armor! Yosh!_

Nothing. _Well, this is surprising._

"Pick a game, Uchiha," Gaara said in his usual tone so cold it could freeze you on the spot, but Sasuke seemed unaffected. It is obvious those years with Itachi as a guardian paid off.

Sasuke picked a shooting game that Sai's father had created three years ago. His uncle had given him this game for Christmas two months before it was out in stores. The only one who was able to beat him in this game was Sai, Itachi, and surprisingly Hinata. _Well, Kabuto beat me once, but I had something in my eye. Yes, there's no way he could've beaten me. _

"Okay, let's start," Sasuke was really confident that he would win since he had played games from time to time just not since last year. "You're going down eye-liner addict!"

"What did you call him!" Kankuro more shouted than asked. _Geeze, everyone is getting ignored today._

"Player one or two?" asked Gaara.

"One, because I'll beat you," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No way, Gaara _was_ the leader of a gang," Temari repeated her earlier statement as if she was the leader herself. She was, however, ignored.

"You say it like he's a killer or a shooter, Temari-san," Naruto announced with a smile to show he wasn't trying to offend anyone.

**START!** The arcade game thing shouted. Since Sasuke was distracted by Naruto's cute voice, or at least it is in his opinion, he wasn't ready when Gaara's player shot seventeen bullets in the center of Sasuke's player's heart and five bullets into his player's head.

"Sasuke-san! You just stood there. You looked so fooli-," Lee said with a sigh. Sasuke shot him a cold look that made him stop mid-word. Lee could practically feel ice forming on his body.

"This is worst than the time I beat you at your house at least you hit me twice," Kabuto said pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

"YOU DIDN'T BEAT ME! I HAD SOMETHING IN MY EYE!" Sasuke shouted. _Fourth emotional outburst today._

"It's okay to loose to Gaara, he always wins!" Kankuro was dusting off imaginary lint off his shirt to avoid eye-contact with the Uchiha. "Don't feel bad about it…" Kankuro whispered feeling really intimidated now.

"Kankuro… Shut up," Gaara demanded. And he did like his sister did. Sasuke never even expected. He thought this Kankuro guy would at least say "Don't be so rude" or something… but he didn't. Sasuke didn't see what was so special about this Gaara dude other than he's standing next to Naruto and belonged to a gang.

Naruto had one arm slung over Gaara's shoulders and congratulating him on beating Sasuke.

Sasuke looked around and saw Shino and Kiba playing Whack-A-Toad, the Hyuuga cousins fuming and jealous of Naruto, and Temari, Ino, and Sakura on a three-player puzzle game, Sakura was winning. There also the right side of the arcade where Kabuto, Sai, Kankuro racing cars, and Shikamaru sleeping on a game racing motorcycle things and Chouji next to Shikamaru's sleeping body.

Gaara and Naruto were now heading for DDR and they were… smiling. Apparently Temari saw this and lost her in her puzzle game and Kiba whacked Shino's hand and Kankuro crashed his virtual car and blew it up. _Whoa._

"Pick a song, raccoon," Naruto's tone showed he wasn't serious and just kidding… and Gaara didn't hit him or kill him or rip his guts out. Of course, Sasuke would save Naruto before the last two options happened.

Gaara picked a random song with a fast beat, a really fast beat. _It seems like he's the fast guy with the excellent aim of the story._

"Is this okay?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, of course! I'm called Konoha's stamina freak, no one can defeat me!" Naruto announced with pride. This was true. Naruto won Idate Morino in a race. _This just meant that he was fast though_ _that dobe's not exactly perfectly coordinated well._

"Difficulty?"

"Extreme!"

"Naruto, that's not a difficulty," Gaara said patiently and amused.

"Hard, please," Naruto said. Chouji spit out what he was drinking into Shikamaru's face, thus waking him up, due to Naruto's unintentionally dirty remark. Some people had blushes on their faces especially Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji since they like Naruto. Sai kept smiling and stood next to Naruto to watch up close. Gaara choked on air and started coughing like crazy.

"P-p-p-p-p-par-pardon?" Gaara stuttered. Sasuke didn't blame him, if he was talking to Naruto after he said that he'd be stuttering and nervous and everything.

"You asked for difficulty. I want it to be the most challenging level," Naruto said with happiness.

"O-okay," Gaara said selecting 'Difficult Mode.' _It looks like he's recovering._ "Here we go, Naruto." The music was loud but seeing Naruto move fast was worth Sasuke damaging his eardrums, not that Sasuke was a pervert or anything… well not really.

As if in slow motion Naruto slipped on the DDR board, Sasuke tried to run and catch him but he wasn't fast enough. Gaara tried to catch him but there was a bar separating them (2). Neji also tried to run and Hinata just stood there looking concerned. However, Naruto fell onto Sai who caught him happily or perversely, no one could tell.

"Arigatou, Sai," Naruto gave him a smile. Sasuke ran over practically yanked him off, though gently, and put Naruto back on the DDR board.

"Sai!" Sasuke was enraged.

"Yes?"

"Lay off him! He's min-" Sasuke stopped before realizing Naruto was actually in the room. _A slightly smaller outburst this time. I'm certainly doing better. Well, looks like everyone's staring at me. _"He's min-minus batteries…" Sasuke blabbed uncertainly.

"What?" Neji asked, slightly offended. Naruto was looking at Sasuke really weirdly, most people in the arcade were.

"Yes, please explain, Sasuke," Kabuto had a smirk. He was purposefully putting Sasuke on the spot for mild entertainment.

"Explain what?"

"What you meant by calling Naruto-baka a minus battery, Sasuke-kun," Sakura interrupted. She was also interested in this matter.

"He said that Naruto is minus batteries because he's clumsy and forgets things a lot…" _And how does Sai know this?_ "It's an Uchiha thing… not a rude comment at all. Please do not be offended, Naruto," Sai to the rescue.

"I'm not of-" **Playe**r** one wins!** "YAY! I won Gaara! I won Gaara!" Naruto continues to chant and poke Gaara in the face and stopped after a while.

"I was trying to help you, Naruto," Gaara explained. He didn't look like he cared that much.

"Yeah, well I still won," Naruto smiled at Gaara. _He's so cute!_

"YOSH! Naruto-kun congratulations! You beat the scary Gaara and deserve a Flaming Youth Dance!" Lee shouted with tears in his eyes.

"No, don't… just don't," Neji interrupted his little dance.

"But…"

"Lee, if you do it now, Gai-sensei would be so mad that you weren't doing it properly," Ino burst out.

"I'm not doing it properly?"

"You are but… Lee, do you like dorsal fins and phalanges?" Sasuke was hoping interrupting him would work.

"I like my phalanges but I don't care much for dolphins," he said looking down at his finger as if he could see through skin and to his bones.

"I actually want to see this d-" Sai started.

"NO!"

_Was that me? No that was _"Neji… are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it's getting late, I should get some sleep at home," Shikamaru announced.

Naruto looked at his clock and said that he had to go and Iruka was expecting him. He gave Kiba, Gaara and Shino a slight hug and waved to the other people. _He should've hugged me…_ _Now that he's gone, I should get going too._

"Sai, we're leaving," Sasuke stated.

"Okay."

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't even ask me to the Autumn Festival!" Ino blurt out. She seems to do that often.

"No, he's going to ask me, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with her hands over her heart.

"No, actually," The two girls looked at him weirdly. Sasuke knew if he said he wanted to ask Naruto they would make fun of Naruto. "I don't ask people out."

"Well then I'll ask you," Sakura was getting on his nerves.

"Will you go out with me Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"No, I don't have time for this now… I have to help Neji organize it, yes no time whatsoever," Sasuke didn't want to babble so he just told Sai that he was leaving.

----------Sasuke's House: Kitchen-----

"Can I have a Caesar salad with spinach instead of lettuce please?" Raidou seemed please that Sai knew how to order food and not as vague as Sasuke.

"I'll have a sandwich," Sasuke said.

"What kind of sandwich?" Raidou asked.

"I don't care."

"Fine… Hey, where is Sai?"

"He's right here…" Sasuke turned around and saw that Sai wasn't there. "Maybe in the washroom," Sasuke guessed.

Sai came into the kitchen and smiled. "I was in the washroom."

"Yeah, we figured out as much," Raidou said, handing Sai his salad.

"So are we going to go to Itachi's nightclub today?" asked Sai.

"Yeah, sure, I have to pick up some girls."

"I thought you liked Naruto…"

"I do."

--------Sasuke's House: Living Room------

_As we walked to the door, I thought I saw something red in the house. Maybe I'm paranoid._

-----Akatsuki------

"Can I borrow your cell phone?" _Sai actually asked. Wow, he didn't just take it from me._

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke said, handing it over.

Sai dialed for the operator and Sasuke could hear the woman say "Can I help you?"

"No thanks, just browsing," Sai said, hanging up and laughing.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked taking a sip of his martini.

"That was just a joke."

"Hey, Sasuke, do you want to talk with me in private?" a brunette girl asked in a supposedly seductive voice._ Who is this?_

"Who are you?" he asked with no interest at all.

"I-I was the girl that you were making out with last night. You even b-brou-brought me h-home," the girl looked as if she were going to cry.

"Oh… hi, that was just a one night stand," Sasuke explained not wanting to hear her cry and having to comfort her.

"What? T-that was just f-for one night?" she was crying an ocean now.

"Well look at that, I got to go to my… friends now. Bye." Sasuke told Sai to follow him. "Okay, I'm going to go off on my own now," Sasuke said.

"Can I use your phone?" Sai asked. Sasuke doubted Sai was going to get any girls tonight; he'd probably look up Naruto's phone which Sasuke never saved on his cell phone. He had it on a piece of paper in between a frame of Naruto's picture and the frame.

Sasuke saw a girl with purple hair and pink and told her some cheap pick-up line Kisame had taught him. She practically sucked his face off immediately. _This is good stress relief._

Sasuke could hear Sai text messaging but he paid it no attention_. This chick is really ferocious. She's practically making me blee- OW! Crazy aggressive bit-_

------Sasuke's house: his bedroom------

Sasuke woke up to the sunlight hitting his face. He was about to take his cell phone out to look at the time but he remembered Sai had it.

He went on his computer and saw that it was only 7 a.m. but Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep. He went on the Konoha online chat and saw that '**Kyuubi**' was online. He double clicked it.

**Avenger**: Hey, who is this?

**Kyuubi**: Who is this?

**Avenger: **I asked you first.

**Kyuubi: **My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am known as Konoha's stamina freak. Now answer me, who are you?

_It's Naruto? My beloved Naruto? _"Sasuke! Come down here!" Itachi was shouting this surprised Sasuke.

**Avenger: **I've got to go, Naruto. I'll tell you next time.

Sasuke walked downstairs asked looked at the living room… "Is that blood?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes," Itachi claimed looking at the white sofa and carpets. It had huge splatters of blood on it.

"Geeze, did Sai kill someone? Who got killed? Are you being targeted? Did anyone die?" Sasuke started asking questions and Itachi looked annoyed.

"Yes, Sai did this."

"Sai killed someone? Who did he kill? Is he going to ja-"

"Sasuke shut up!" Sasuke shut up immediately. "It's not human's blood it's cow blood," Itachi explained. "I had it tested out."

"Sai killed a cow..?" Sasuke asked. _That's just awkward._

"No, he bought cow's blood from some butcher in Sunagakure; he had at least three gallons."

"Oh… Why did you call me down then?"

"You have to help Sai clean this up," Itachi said.

"But I didn't do anything," Sasuke whined.

"I told you to keep an eye on him but you didn't and if it doesn't come off we'll have to get new furniture, but he also got some on the door. I'm not replacing the door and windows and the maids aren't willing to clean up cow's blood because they're mentally retarded and scared it. Perhaps they think it'll mess up their uniforms, I honestly don't know," Itachi said. That's the most Sasuke has ever heard Itachi say since… well a long time.

"Fine."

The doorbell rang and Sai was smiling and holding up cleaning supplies and next to him was Naruto.

(1) Sai isn't really Sasuke's cousin in the manga, but he is in this story since I thought he was Sasuke when he first showed up.

(2) I the arcade I visit, there's a bar separating the people, I don't know why, but there is.

**Well, that's the end of chapter two. Please review. I thought Sai would have a feminine voice. There will be more Sasunaru on third chapter. I bought this Konoha hitai-ate. It's so cool! Anyways, I made Sasuke have a few outbursts because human usually are not perfect. And my friends always mess up in front of their crush and doing something stupid so I thought it might fit Sasuke. Sorry if it's out of character, but it is A/U and Sasuke didn't have to go through the whole my-brother-killed-my-family phase. Oh right, and the fact the Sai is here kind of made him jumpy.**


	3. Clingy Girls, Earrings and Plastic Wrap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, they belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Warning:** Contains yaoi, language and is AU

_Italics _mean Sasuke's thoughts.

Thank you so much for reviewing.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Sai was smiling and holding up cleaning supplies and next to him was Naruto. 

Sasuke was lost for words. _It's Naruto… Naruto is here. Naruto is here at my house… Naruto is here at my house standing about five feet from me. _

"Ohayo, Sasuke! I literally bumped into Sai at the store and he didn't know what cleaning supplies to use so I helped him out. He asked if I wanted to help him clean up a prank he pulled and I said yes and then we met Neji and asked him to come. Then I remembered I had to go to Gaara's house for a Japanese project so I asked him to come and now he's here to help too!" Naruto blathered.

It's not that Sasuke didn't find it annoying. To put it simply he couldn't find it annoying. He thought it was cute. Very cute. _Wait… Neji? Gaara? What? _

Sai and Naruto stepped intothrough the door and revealed Neji and Gaara looking at Naruto's butt. Naruto, being a klutz, slipped on some blood near the doorway causing him to fall backwards, Sasuke tried to catch him but he knew he wouldn't have made it on time.

To Sasuke's dismay it was Neji, who has quick reflexes and was right behind Naruto, which caught Naruto and held him in his arms for a while longer than needed before letting him go. _If only that was me I'd sell my soul without a second thought._

"U-um, it looked like you needed a little help, sorry." Neji was blushing. _HOLY SHIT!_ _NEJI WAS BLUSHING! _

"Thank you, Neji," Naruto smiled warmly at Neji causing him to blush more and Gaara and Sasuke to fume. Naruto took note of the living room and looked impressed. "Whoa! Nice! I heard they sell animal's blood at a butcher shop in Sunagakure, is that where you got the blood?"

"Yes, you sure are sharp, Naruto. Do you enjoy pulling pranks as well?" Sai asked. He, as always, had his perverted grin set on his face. _It looks like he just injected that BOTOX shot weird thingy into his face,_ Sasuke thought.

"Not as extreme as this one," Naruto whistles looking around the red and white living room. "So, Sai, I heard you're going to Konoha High! That's so great!" _What! How come I didn't know?_

"Yes, it would be best, since I spent middle school and high school traveling all over the world, it would be enough experience. Also, I'm tired of my tutors; I once put my pet tarantula, Kidoumaru, in my history tutor's mouth. He choked on it, swallowed, and quit," Sai let out a chuckle at the memory.

"Sai, you're staying here?" Sasuke gushed out. "Why?"

"I just told you. I'm tired of my tutors. They always fall asleep in the middle of the lesson or nod of for five minutes and talk about something else when they wake up. Don't you listen, Sasuke?"

"No…" Sasuke admitted. He was watching Naruto. His shoulders are touching Neji. _He's mine, damnit!_

Gaara obviously noticed this and took Naruto's arm and asked him if they could clean together. Naruto bring… well Naruto, agreed. _How do you even clean together? Other than me and Naruto in the showers… _

"Sasuke, take the cloth thingy and start cleaning," Neji suggested. _He looks quite mad. Scratch that, he looks really mad._ Sasuke didn't want to piss off the senior so he just did as he was told.

Two hours later

"Sai, did you get Lysol or some spraying thing? It smells like blood in here," Sasuke looked over at Sai half expecting him to say no.

"No…" Sai said. "Don't you have anything here? I mean your maids are bound to have something, right?"

"I think so," Sasuke replied, giving a sigh of defeat, _my cousin really is the weirdest._ _Wouldn't any intelligent person know that blood smells? And to think Sai was a 'genius.'_

"Sasuke, why won't the maids clean this up?" Sai asked.

"Because, according to Itachi, they're retarded (1) and are afraid of it, or afraid of getting their uniforms dirty," Sasuke answered. Naruto imagined maids screaming at the sight of blood and started giggling. _AWWWW! He's so cute!_

"Where is Itachi?" Neji inquired eyeing the room. The last time Neji was here, Itachi winked at him. It's not that Neji didn't think Itachi was attractive or anything. In fact he thought Itachi was damn sexy, but Neji only liked Naruto. And Naruto only.

"I'm not sure. He's probably at a meeting or Akatsuki or something."

"Who's Itachi?" Gaara asked. _Geeze, what's with all the questions?_

"He is my brother."

"What's Akatsuki?" Sasuke didn't mind Naruto asking since he looked so cute doing it. _AWWW! He's so cute!_

"The nightclub my brother owns," Sasuke smiled at Naruto who was sitting on the couch. Everyone was done cleaning. It was just the stench they had to get rid of.

"So, anyways, back to the spray problem, who wants to go look for it? I nominate Naruto," Sai said.

"Why me?"

"Because you want to do it… right, Naruto?" Sai got off the couch and started walking towards Naruto; he had a perverted smile plastered on his face.

"Sure!" Naruto's smile pretty much lit up the room while Sasuke pulled Sai back down onto his seat.

"So… Who wants to look for it with Naruto?" Sai asked, observing Sasuke, Neji and Gaara.

"I'll go!" all three of them shouted in unison. They too realized it and glared at each other.

"Naruto would you like to pick who you want to go with you?" Sai asked.

"I don't really care…" Naruto said. "I don't know…"

"Well then how about a battle to the death?" suggested Sai. Everyone turned to look at him. "Just joking."

"I'll go," Gaara repeated his offer.

"Okay, Gaara then," Naruto pointed to Gaara.

"Right… I'm sure you know the way around the house…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Sasuke is right. Perhaps someone who knows his house fairly well should help him look for it," a new voice said.

"Itachi-niisan?" _YAY! He's going to suggest I go look for it with Naruto!_

"I'll help him look for it," Itachi stated. No one argued with him, though the three Naruto-lovers looked depressed. Sai just smiled. "You're Naruto-kun, right?" _What? Not fair!_

"Hai, my name is Naruto Uzumaki; my favorite color is orange, and I live in an apartment with Iruka-sensei! I love eating beef miso ramen and my favourite sport is soccer and basketball!" Itachi looked at Naruto with an amused… smile? _Holy shit! He's smiling. Shit! He's going to massacre our family! Holy shit! He's smiling! _

The last time Sasuke had seen Itachi smile was when he graduated from middle school at age seven. Yes, what a prodigy, but he didn't smile because he graduated. He smiled because Sai stripped the teacher Itachi hated the most and made him dance naked in front of all the parents. Sai was evil when he was four. Itachi only smiled to mask him laughter.

This, however, was completely different. Sasuke was scared. Neji was scared. Sai was slightly intimidated, and since Gaara didn't know him thought it was normal, though he did feel a bit uneasy. Naruto didn't notice this at all and smiled at Itachi. Sasuke would've thought about how cute it was but he was practically petrified.

"So, shall we go?" Itachi asked, holding his hand out for Naruto. Naruto giggled a bit and took his hand, thinking Itachi was just being polite, but Itachi has NEVER been polite to strangers. Sasuke was sure he wouldn't rape Naruto or anything but he was still jealous.

* * *

-With Itachi and Naruto- 

"So, any ideas where it is?" Naruto asked.

"Not a clue, but at least we won't get lost," Itachi said. He found Naruto really intriguing. "So this is the boy Sasuke likes?" Itachi whispered. He could see why Sasuke liked him. Naruto was gorgeous and his personality… it was really something he couldn't explain.

"Where are the maids and stuff?"

"I don't know, Naruto-kun."

* * *

-With Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Sai- 

"So, do you think Itachi is molesting him?" Sai broke the silence with his question. Gaara looked horrified, Neji looked concerned and Sasuke highly doubted it.

"No, Itachi-niisan wouldn't molest him. He knows that I li-" Sasuke paused.

"Yeah, I'm sure he wouldn't either," Sai said. They went back to their awkward silence while waiting for Itachi and Naruto to return. Sai cleared his throat a few time and took a pen from the table and "accidentally" flung the ink holder across the room.

Gaara and Neji looked at him really weirdly. They had just cleaned up and he was doing his little crazy stunts again?

Sasuke knew better than to even acknowledge it, none of the ink was spilled luckily.

"Do you guys want a drink?" a maid asked. She had four pina coladas in a tray she carried. _Now they come out._

"Yes, please," Neji politely took one. Gaara, Sasuke and Sai just took one without saying thanks or show any gratitude.

-With Naruto and Itachi-

"Oh, here it is!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yeah, there it is. Hey Naruto! How about going to Akatsuki, if Sasuke lets you?" Itachi asked.

"Why do I need permission from Sasuke?" asked Naruto looking up at Itachi. His blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"I don't know. I suggest you just ask him," Itachi started to walk back to the living room with Naruto following closely behind him.

"Hey Sasuke, can I go to Akatsuki with you?" Naruto asked after Itachi and he came into the living room together.

Sasuke who just took a sip of his pina colada spit it out on Sai's face. Sai looked slightly irritated, but just wiped it off.

"W-why do you want to come, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He half hoped Naruto wouldn't in case a clingy girl came back and begged him to take her back. He also half hoped Naruto would say that he wanted to come so he could spend more time with Sasuke.

"Do you not want me to come?" Naruto looked disappointed and looked at his fingers. Sasuke felt a wave of guilt sweep over him.

"No, I want you to come with me to Akatsuki, Naruto," Sasuke offered Naruto a true smile.

"I want to join the two of you," Gaara said.

"Can Gaara come too?" Naruto pleaded, giving Sasuke a face that he simply couldn't say no to.

"I would love to come along with you and Naruto to Akatsuki, Sasuke," Neji politely stated.

"Can Neji come too?" Naruto made the face again and Sasuke once again gave in. _AWWWW! He's so cute!_

"Hey Naruto, I want to talk to you in the kitchen," Sai said. Sasuke eyed him suspiciously.

"Ok, what's up?" Naruto's voice faded in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

After Sasuke and Sai got changed they dropped Naruto, Gaara and Neji at their houses so they could change out of their clothes. Itachi was always clean and didn't help with the cleaning so he was good and ready to go. 

They arrived at Akatsuki at 8:00 in the evening and there were already people in the line up (2). Since Itachi was the owner, he and Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Sai were able to go in without lining up.

"Hello!" a drunken middle-aged man shouted into Gaara's ear and pinched him in the rear end. Gaara's face was red from both fury and embarrassment. He wanted to rip the man's throat out but he didn't want Naruto to think he was a psychotic killer so he just settled at glaring at the man. "How much?"

"What!" Gaara shouted over the music. He had heard what the man said, but he wasn't sure if he meant it. Gaara was hoping he heard wrong. Sai had started flirting with some girl who was drinking at the bar. Itachi had gone off on his own and Neji and Sasuke stuck with him because Naruto was there.

"How much do you want? How much money to fuck you senseless," the man asked chugging down another bottle of vodka. Naruto looked at the man really offended he had asked his friend that.

"My friend is not a manwhore!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, you look quite cute too. Why don't you both blow me, together?"

"Mister, your behavior to Naruto is simply unacceptable. I will not allow it!" Neji said. He was defending Naruto more than Gaara. Heck, he was just defending Naruto. If it had just been Gaara Neji would've just watched.

"Do I hheaaarrrr a fooooouuurrr-soommme?" the drunk man slurred his words and leaned in closer to Neji's face. _Whoa… Holy shit, he kissed Neji on the lips!_

"Hey, you old bastard, we're minors," Neji sounded dangerous.

"WHEEE! Sex withs younggg boooooyss! WHEE!" the stupid man hugged Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and froze. _Oh shit, you fucking old geezard, I'm going to kill you! Fuck you, dirty son of a bitch._

Neji and Gaara were obviously thinking the same things because Neji kicked the drunkard in the stomach making him puke on the floor and Gaara jerked Naruto out of his arms just in time for the man.

"No, my little twinkle boys (3)! My littllleee booyysssss, why not come over?" _What the hell is he saying?_

"What?" Gaara asked, voicing Sasuke's thoughts. They never got the answer however, because the man passed out.

"What are twinkle boys?" asked Naruto after finding his voice, and poking the man to see if he was alright.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think it's appropriate for cute, innocent boys to know this," Sai said, popping up behind scaring him quite badly. _Holy shit…_

"What _does_ it mean, Sai?" Sasuke asked curiously, but Sai just cackled and went back to the bar and flirted with another girl.

"I still don't know what it means!" Naruto pouted. _AWWW! HE'S SO CUTE!_

"Neither do I," Neji said, comforting Naruto. Gaara just scoffed at the man on the floor and went to get a drink.

"Do you want a drink, Naruto?" Sasuke offered.

"I'm underage, no thank you."

"Okay then, Neji?"

"Sure," Neji took the drink and looked over at Naruto. Naruto was helping the man onto a nearby couch and facing him sideways so he wouldn't choke on his own barf. Neji smiled at the sight and continued drinking his beer. He knew Naruto was too nice for his own good. Even when Neji had been mean to him when Naruto was a freshman, Naruto still saved him that day.

Neji felt someone ram into his side. "Ouch, what the heck?" He turned around and saw Tenten dancing near him as if encouraging him to dance. Neji wondered how she got here but just refused and went to sulk that a drunken man had just kissed him.

"Neji! Neji! Aren't you going to dance?" Tenten asked.

"No." Plain and simple. Clear and loud. Tenten didn't ask him for the rest of the night and went off to dance with some girls from school.

Sasuke was also watching Naruto help the man. He couldn't help but think how cute Naruto looked and this was one of the million reasons Sasuke loves Naruto.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Naruto is going to come to our house for a sleepover… you can ogle him then, can't you?" Sai asked, handing Sasuke yet another drink. _What!_

"He's coming over for a sleepover? Why didn't you tell me? I would've cleaned my room and-"

"Sasuke, he's sleeping in a guest room not your room, it could be messy as hell, which it is not, and he still wouldn't know." _How would he know?_ "Besides, Itachi knows he's staying over!" Sai stated.

"Oh, well I guess that's cool… I'll just play it cool."

"Sasuke, do you by any chance remember the time I put green food coloring in all the milk and bread in the house and the maids thought it was sour?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, why? Are you going to do that lame prank again?" Sasuke was getting suspicious.

"No… but you remember your face when you drank it and didn't even look at the glass and when Itachi pointed it out to you, you started crying and screaming about getting food poisoning and evil disease?" Sai smiled evilly.

"Shut up, Sai!" Sasuke yelled narrowing his eyes slightly.

"No, I'm using it as an example. Just don't do that in front of Naruto." _He's right. I looked so pathetic back then that Itachi had to give me a teddy bear to make me shut up and take me to the doctor. That's when the doctor identified it as food coloring._

"Okay…" Sasuke said unsurely. He wasn't sure why Sai would think he'd start acting like that in the first place. Maybe he's really going to do the same prank twice. Sasuke doubted it though, Sai had been very creative his entire life, with pranks at least. Sai had been very good at school too almost as good as Sasuke. The key word being almost here.

"Sasuke, do you want to dance?"

"No, I don't want to dance," Sasuke said, so lost in thought he thought it was another clingy girl who just couldn't understand that he didn't really love them.

"Oh… okay then," the familiar voice said, disappointed. Sasuke realized who it was and looked at the retreating Naruto and felt his throat dry up. _Find your voice, find your voice, you stupid idiot!_

"Wait, sorry Naruto, yeah, let's dance," Sasuke apologized hoping Naruto would say yes. _Kami-sama, please!_

"Okay, Sasuke," Naruto smiled at him and then they went onto the dance floor. _Yes, slow song! YAY! Thank you so much god, or whoever's up there. Maybe it's Itachi-niisan who changed it into a slow song. Thank you Itachi-niisan!_

Sasuke took the lead and held Naruto closely; he could feel his own heart beat increase a million times. Naruto looked so cute and felt so comfortable against him. He would've never wanted this moment to end. _Maybe I really should tell him. _After a while the song ended and Neji apparently got the courage to ask Naruto to dance. After that it was a techno song with a fast beat and Gaara asked Naruto to dance to that.

"So, Sasuke, do you want to go home yet?" Sai asked eagerly.

"No, why?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not like you're getting laid tonight," Sai replied, pointing at Naruto who was doing some funky dance moves with Gaara.

"You're right, after two more songs."

"SASUKE! SASUKE! It's me, Ami (note: **NOT AN OC** 4)!" a purple haired girl shouted. She had pink streaks in her hair and was wearing a skimpy outfit. _Oh crud, I knew this would happen…_

"Hi, Ami, I hope you realize that last night… last night was just a one time kind of thing. You won't get more; I won't let you have any, leave me alone…" Sasuke remembered this speech by heart. Kisame had taught him this when he was fourteen. He hadn't really needed it but since Kisame said it would be helpful in his life he took note of it.

"What do you mean I'm not getting anymore?" Ami narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. _Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman, I better be careful._

"He means you're a one night stand," Sai nosily cut in, thus making Ami's eyes practically red.

"I was not, just-just yesterday h-he said he…" Ami face was red from either madness or embarrassment. Sasuke noted that she was stuttering and hoped she was just embarrasses. Five months ago he made a girl mad at him and she went to his school and she sold videos of him in the shower. That _is _illegal right? Sasuke didn't even give her permission. Thank god for Itachi.

"He said you were pretty and used a cheap and corny pick up line of how beautiful you are? Yeah, happens to everyone nowadays." Sai turned to Sasuke and patted him on the shoulder, "Sasuke, try better lines next time."

"Umm… okay…" Sasuke uncertainly said. He was slightly abashed at Ami's manner. Sasuke barely remembered her. He was drunk.

"B-but Sasuke, you said y-yo-you…" Ami trailed off and took off her earring. _What the hell? Is she going to pierce my ear? That's not very original Sai did it already._

"If I can't have you no one can!" Ami shouted and charged at Sasuke holding the earring and stabbed it into Sasuke's arm. _Ouch, crazy bitch. It's only bleeding a bit, is she stupid?_

Akatsuki was quiet. Very quiet. Apparently the DJ, Sasori, stopped the music so Sasuke would get embarrassed. Ami broke the silence by screaming and hugging Sasuke and repeating how she killed Sasuke. _I'm not dead. I'm not even unconscious, gosh; I'm barely even hurt if you can call it that. _Now Ami was crying on Sasuke's suit and Sasuke stood very still and tensed when he saw Naruto and Gaara looking at him.

"Sasuke! Why, my dear? Why did I kill you?" Ami bawled unfathomably.

Sai chose this time to break out laughing and muttering something about earring as a weapon and how stupid Sasuke looked. Sasuke glared at him and scoffed.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I killed my darling!" Ami bawled into Sasuke's ear. _Ouch._

"I'm not dead! Geeze, leave me alone. Earrings can't kill… especially if you poke it in my arm, you bitch," Sasuke barked at Ami.

"NO, my baby is dead. I'm only seventeen; I'll never find someone else!"

"I'm not dead for heaven's sake!" Sasuke growled. _This is so embarrassing._ Sai was still laughing. Sasuke could feel Ami tighten her grip on him. _Damn clingy girls._

"Everyone, go on to what you were doing before," Itachi ordered in a firm tone. The DJ starred a new song and people started dancing again including Gaara and Naruto who danced together again.

Ami was still crying on Sasuke's shirt. "Stop crying," Sasuke tried to imitate Itachi's voice but failed royally.

"Sasuke, you're alive!" _Ami, if you scream one more time…_

"Yes, he is, now please get off him," Itachi requested politely. He was irritated that Ami had disrupted his nightclub.

"No… I won't leave him in his time of need," Ami sure was persistent. Sasuke wanted to push her off but was unable since she was hugging him and his arms.

"How about you let go of him and leave and we won't sue you?"

"Fine, but know that I will always love you, Sasuke! Farewell!" Ami shouted off running out of the door. _What the hell?_

"Sasuke, that was funny!" Sai cheered, pulling the earring out of Sasuke's arm. _Ouch, everyone is out to hurt me today._

Once the song ended Sasuke told Naruto that he was quite tired, Naruto had agreed and they went back with Sai. Neji and Gaara called their drivers (5) or something, Sasuke wasn't paying attention. Itachi had stayed behind.

* * *

Sasuke's House 

Sasuke walked upstairs and waited for Naruto to follow. Itachi said it was his duty to show Naruto his room. Luckily, there was a guest room across from Sasuke's room.

"That's your room, Naruto," Sasuke motioned to the mahogany door on the other side of the hallway. Sai popped up out of nowhere and watched Sasuke closely.

"Wait Sasuke, who's Ami? Is she your girlfriend?" Naruto inquired. He sounded a bit nervous.

"No, Naruto. No, she isn't my girlfriend," Sasuke gave him a reassuring smile and could feel a blood rush up into his face.

"Okay."

"Sasuke opened his door and walked into his room… or at least tried to. There was something in the way, like a force or something. _What the hell? _

Sai started laughing and pointing at Sasuke, Naruto also laughed. Sai high-fived Naruto and they leaned on each other for support. _What the fuck is happening here?_

"Sai! What did you do?" Sasuke was confused, mad and embarrassed. Embarrassed because he fell into Sai's prank in front of Naruto.

"Don't just blame me, Naruto helped out too."

"Naruto helped out?"

"Yeah, I did," Naruto proudly pointed to himself. Naruto and Sai stopped laughing when they heard Sasuke growl. Then they looked at each other and started laughing harder than before.

"What did you guys do?"

"W-we, oh gosh this is too funny." _Seems like Sai is having trouble breathing. _Sasuke smirked as Sai started coughing.

"Sai, are you okay?" Naruto had stopped laughing and sounded concerned and panicky.

"Yep, fine," Sai coughed a few more times and before finally catching his breath.

"So, what did you do?" Sasuke questioned angrily.

"We taped clear plastic wrap onto your door frame and to your floor so it looks normal, yet you can't walk into your room!" Sai exclaimed. _Well, he looks happy._

"You can just take the tape off though, Sasuke," Naruto was getting nervous. Perhaps he shouldn't have done this to Sasuke. "Sorry, I just thought it would be funny."

"Don't worry, it is funny, Naruto," Sai insisted.

"It's okay Naruto, it was my evil cousin's influence," Sasuke gave Naruto another reassuring smile causing Naruto to flush. "Well, I'm going to bed after a shower," Sasuke stated taking the tape off, "maybe you should get some sleep too."

"Okay, good night, Sasuke," Naruto responded. He had another cute grin on his face, but this one seemed different. Sasuke entered him room after hearing Sai declare he was going to Sasuke's school tomorrow.

* * *

Sasuke's Room 

Sasuke took a quick shower and changed into footy pajamas. They were his deadly secret. If anyone knew about his pajamas he would be screwed over and it would ruin his reputation. Worst of all, Naruto might shun him or laugh and call him stupid.

Unluckily for Sasuke, Naruto chose this moment to burst through the door calling his name. Sasuke's mind went blank. Naruto just stood there and examined Sasuke for two minutes. "Sasuke…"

* * *

(1) No offense to anyone whatsoever. This is for entertainment. Sorry to offend anyone. 

(2) You know in shows and movies when people line up to get into a nightclub or party. Yeah… those

(3) The whole 'twinkle boy' incident happened to my cousin and his friends. I really don't know what it means… right… e-mail me or contact me or something if you do please.

(4) Ami is **NOT** an original character. If you've watched episode 41, in Sakura's flashback, there's a girl who was bullying Sakura and then Ino threw three flowers into her mouth. That's Ami. Also, in episode 132, in Naruto's flashback/thoughts, Ami was one of Sasuke's fan girls (standing on the far left, next to a boy or someone who looks like a boy). I'm not sure if her hair is black or purple but Idecided tomake itpurple. I just added the pink streaks forfun. She firstshows up in manga chapter71.

(NOTE: Sai is also not an OC… He shows up later in the mangas. Sasori is also not a OC. He is a member of Akatsuki.)

(5) Neji is a Hyuuga therefore he's most likely to be rich. Gaara is attending Konoha High so he's rich too. I just thought since Gaara's father was the kazekage in the anime he might as well be rich.

**Thank you so much for reviewing everyone. Sorry for the corny scenes… Oh right, please review for this chapter! Next chapter should be up near July 11 or something because I have to attend to something. Please, please review with cherries, whipped cream and everything you like and aren't allergic to on top! Thank you for reading Whirlpool chapter 3!**


	4. DVD misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in this anime, it belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Though if he were to give me it… no? Okay, fine then. I don't own it. **

**Warning: **yaoi and AU and language.

_Italics mean Sasuke's thoughts._

I thank everyone for the reviews and for reading.

Pairing: Sasunaru, Nejinaru, Gaanaru slight Zabuza x Haku

Unluckily for Sasuke, Naruto chose this moment to burst through the door calling his name. Sasuke's mind went blank. Naruto just stood there and examined Sasuke for two minutes. "Sasuke…"

"Naruto, I can explain…" Sasuke started his explanation or at least tried too. His mouth went dry and his throat was stuck, sweat was dripping from his forehead. _No, I can't fucking explain this. What am I supposed to say? 'Oh hey, Naruto… What? Oh this, yeah, footy pajamas are my sick fetish…Not only that but I've been wearing footy pajamas at least once a week since I was a baby! Yeah and if I miss a week I'd throw an immature tantrum.' I'm so screwed. Please don't hate me…_

"You wear footy pajamas!" Naruto exclaimed and pointed at Sasuke's pajamas.

"Yes, yes, I do…" Sasuke was feeling nauseous. _This is not how it's supposed to happen. We're supposed to end up together and be in love for all eternity. It hasn't even started yet!_

"I think it's cute," Naruto smiled at Sasuke one of the most innocent smiles Sasuke has ever seen. His heartbeat increased three times the normal speed he could feel a blush creep on his face. _He called me cute._

"Really? Y-you don't think I'm a creepy farmer with no guts and wears a baby's outfit?" Sasuke babbled he knew that what he just said didn't make any sense whatsoever. He didn't understand himself so he didn't blame Naruto for not understanding.

"No… I don't think you're a farmer with no guts and wears baby clothing."

"Oh right, you wanted something Naruto?" Sasuke asked remember the blonde had come into his room calling his name.

"Well… I-I had a nightmare where there was lots and lots of grapes raining down on us and then bubbles came from the ground and then you were killed by green bubbles and I was scared…that I'd never see you again." Naruto trailed off, avoiding eye contact with Sasuke. Sasuke could hear his own heartbeat increase again.

"Well, I'm okay, do you need anything else?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke's hand was shaking when he took Naruto's chin and gently lifted his head so Naruto would be facing him.

"Ano sa, ano sa Sasuke, can I sleep with you?" Naruto was violently blushing. _Why yes my dear Naruto anything to see you naked. _However, Sasuke knew what Naruto had meant.

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke motioned Naruto to the bed. The only light source in the room was from the moon's glow. It made Naruto look ethereal and breathtaking Sasuke wanted to just hug Naruto right then and there. _Okay, Sasuke one and a half years of your cowardly ways, time to act!_

Sasuke leaned forward and tried to hug Naruto from behind, however, Naruto had been walking towards the bed. Sasuke had realized this and tried to regain balance but it was too late, he fell flat on his face.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Naruto asked helping him get up. After hearing Naruto say this made Sasuke's confidence shrink.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's just go sleep." _My life sucks!_

"Okay."

_RIIIINGGGGG_ The annoying sound of an alarm clock woke Sasuke up immediately. It's too bad that Itachi had picked this day to get him a new alarm clock Sasuke was having a dream of him and Naruto in the same bed. He picked up the alarm clock and threw it at his closet door, shattering it into pieces instantly. _Fuck, fuck it all!_

Sasuke felt warmth next to him and saw Naruto cuddling next to him. Sasuke's heart beat went so fast that it felt like it would just jump out of his chest, fall on the floor and continue beating. _How did he sleep through the alarm clock?_

Sasuke shook Naruto to wake him up but Naruto muttered "Five more minutes Iruka." Sasuke looked at Naruto's face, his lips were parted and he looked so peaceful yet delicious. Sasuke leaned in and hesitated a bit, _I can't take advantage of him like this…_

Sai burst into Sasuke's room scaring the shit out of him. Sasuke's cousin stared at him and stood there with his jaw hung open. "S-Sasuke… Please tell me you didn't rape him."

"I didn't rape him," Sasuke stated but he knew he was close to doing that.

"Okay, now tell me the truth," Sai pried looking at Sasuke seriously.

"I. Did. Not. Rape. Naruto."

"Okay, goody, tell him to wake up, it's a school day," Sai smiled at Sasuke as if the 'rape talk' had never taken place. _Did he just say goody?_

"Okay…" Sasuke looked at Naruto and regretted not kissing him. He silently cursed Sai for coming in at that moment even if he wasn't planning on harassing Naruto. _I blame Sai!_

Sasuke swallowed before shaking Naruto's arm gently again. "Maybe you should kiss him… You know like in Sleeping Beauty and Snow White. The prince kisses the princess and they wake up," Sai suggested.

"No, he looks so… so defenseless now. It _would_ be like rape if I had kissed him," Naruto looked so angelic that Sasuke didn't want to wake him up. It was almost unreal.

"Sasuke, you sound like a girl," Sai stated. "Just wake him up; I don't want to be late on my first day."

"I do not sound like a girl," protested Sasuke.

"Whatever, just wake him up," Sai sounded irritated enough to actually kill a cow.

"Fine, whatever," Sasuke shook Naruto again. Naruto's eyes fluttered open and blue eyes scanned the room for recognition.

"Where am I?" Naruto muttered more to himself than anyone.

"You're in my room," Sasuke declared. _Finally, under control again._

After hearing this Naruto regained memories of the previous night. "Oh…"

"Yeah, let's go it is 8:00 a.m." Sai whined.

"Eight… Oh my gosh, I'm not even changed yet!" Naruto panicked and started looking for his clothes. He was frantic and looking everywhere while Sai and Sasuke watched in amusement.

"It's in the guest room," Sasuke explained.

"Oh, right!" Naruto shouted from the realization. He hurried to the other room and came back five minutes later changed into his school uniform (1). "Where's the washroom?"

"Right over there," Sasuke pointed to his personal bathroom. He heard Naruto brushing his hair and brushing his mouth before realizing that he had to get ready too. He wore his uniform without the tie again and unbuttoned the top three buttons on his blouse. This resulting in a teasing glimpse of his bare chest.

Once Naruto got out of the bathroom Sasuke brushed his teeth and brushed his hair. _Okay, Sasuke! Ask him to the Autumn Festival! _

Sasuke walked out of his washroom and saw Sai pulling on Naruto's arm. "What are you doing?" snapped Sasuke.

Sai ignored Sasuke and continued pulling on Naruto's arm. "Come on Naruto, we can give you a ride," Sai insisted.

"No, it's fine really!" Naruto argued.

"Naruto, if you run to school you would still be late and Gai-sensei would make you do seventy-three laps around the school… in thirty minutes." Sasuke knew he just got Naruto's weakness. Even if Naruto was a fast runner he was unable to run seventy-three laps around the school in thirty minutes. The only ones who were able to were Gai Maito, their teacher, Rock Lee and if Sasuke was in a good mood, well Sasuke.

Naruto swallowed at the thought. "Fine."

"You're good, Sasuke," Sai complimented, trying to fix his tie.

"Whatever, let's go," Sasuke ordered. He led Naruto out the door with Sai trailing closely behind.

"Hayate (2), get the limousine ready. Now." Sasuke spoke calmly into the intercom. He was glad he was finally regaining control over his emotions. The Uchiha was to never have outbursts… with the exception of Sai. Sai's parents didn't care for this kind of manners and he was always charming the adults.

"Hai, Sasuke-bocchama, it is ready now," Hayate's voice was fuzzy over the intercom.

"Good."

-Konoha High-

"Yahoo! I still have ten minutes to sign up," Sai cheered.

"I better get to class," Naruto said running off to physical education.

"Yeah, good luck Sai, I've got to go or else Gai-sensei will make me turn into his clone," Sasuke waved as he ran off to the gymnasium after Naruto.

Sasuke's physical education class consisted of girls and boys from grade twelve and eleven (3). Unfortunately Neji was in his class and always flirting with Naruto. Lee was in his class too, Lee was often loud, emotional and disruptive. _I hope Gaara isn't in this class; it would be so much easier._ As if Sasuke had jinxed it, Gaara came into the changing room, _fuck!_

Gai-sensei burst through the boy's changing room's door with a dramatic entrance a corny pose. "Okay, everyone, out of the changing room, it's time for laps." Half the boys groaned in objection but Gai just sent them a wide smile and two thumbs up.

Sasuke and Rock Lee were head to head (4); Sasuke was in a really good mood since Naruto had stayed the night. Lee was huffing like a steam boat as he sped up. His sweat splattered on Sasuke's face. Trailing after them was Neji and Gaara and then Morino Idate and Naruto.

"I'm winning you, Sasuke-kun," Lee stated. "Are you feeling okay today?"

"Yes," Sasuke's answered curtly.

"Okay, stop running, sports! I, your coach Maito Gai, will make you all play football," Gai shouted enthusiastically. None of the guys really minded playing except Naruto. He sucked in football. He had a big problem with the whole tackle thing. "Okay sports, two captains. TWO CAPTAINS NOW!" Gai shouted and pumped his fists in the air.

"Who're the captains?" Sakura asked.

"Kiba is captain of team sport and Sasuke is captaining team champ, now go, pick your teammates," Gai ordered. Lee looked slightly disappointed he couldn't be captain. "Pick someone Kiba, we don't have all day!"

Sasuke smirked, he was sure Kiba wouldn't pick Naruto seeing as how badly he sucked. Kiba was just about to pick Neji when he caught a glimpse of his best friend's crestfallen face. "Naruto Uzumaki." He really didn't care about winning, Naruto had been his best friend since kindergarten he'd rather lose than make his friends sad.

Naruto looked up hearing his name and saw Kiba waving at him and mouthing 'Come on.' His face instantly lit up and he practically skipped over to Kiba. Sasuke thought it was cute yet annoying that the stupid dog boy hadn't picked someone else.

"Rock Lee," Sasuke pointed straight at Lee and motioned him over. He knew he should probably have picked Neji so he would win but Lee was pretty good too. Besides, if Neji and Naruto were on different teams it would give Neji a reason to molest… or tackled _his_ potential boyfriend.

"Neji," Kiba said.

"Shikamaru." And so they picked their teams. On Sasuke's team were Sakura, after incessant nagging and Ino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hinata and some other people he randomly chose. On Kiba's team were Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shino, Chouji, Kabuto and some people Sasuke didn't know the names of.

"Okay, start!" shouted Gai Maito.

"Wait!" a voice shouted. "My name is Sai Uchiha; I'm supposed to join this P.E class."

Sasuke turned around so fast it almost gave him whiplash. _What?_

"Are you by any chance related to this champ here?" Gai asked while pointing at Sasuke. Sai just nodded. "Why, what a good sport, you should be on Sasuke-champ's team!"

"Okay… what are we playing?" Sai asked. Even Sai found his P.E teacher a little strange, aside from the fact he was wearing green tights. Very tight tights.

"Football! We're playing football!" Gai shouted with ambition.

"Yes… I'll just join Sasuke's team then," Sai slinked silently towards his cousin.

"Let's go outside… Okay, now START!"

"33 orange, 12 red, 98 blue, green 56, HUT!" Kiba shouted. He really had no idea what that meant but did it for effect anyways.

Neji threw the football back at him and Kiba caught it with ease. "Naruto, get open!" Kiba shouted, throwing the ball in Naruto's direction and he caught it.

Naruto started running but was tackled by Sasuke and they both came falling onto the soft grass. Sasuke had Naruto pinned under him gently yet firm. "Hey," he purred into Naruto's ear. Sasuke felt like him heart was going to burst but he really needed to tell Naruto.

"Get off him, Uchiha?" Neji demanded.

"Sasuke, my champ, get off poor Naruto," Gai ordered. Sasuke got off but only because his teacher asked him to.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered under his breath. His confidence, once again, shrunk. His life really was miserable.

After P.E Sasuke hit the showers and dressed in his school uniform again.

"Sasuke that was so fierce," Sai teased, a cocky smile directed at Sasuke.

"Whatever, just when I get the courage everything goes wrong." Sasuke sighed in defeat. _This is so unfair._

"So… what's your next class?" Sai asked he really didn't want a brooding Sasuke.

"I have science next. What's yours?" Sasuke asked without caring much.

"I don't know, whatever, let's skip," Sai suggested. Sasuke hadn't blamed Sai for wanting to do so, his first impression of the school is an overexcited teacher with bushy eyebrows, good guy pose and calls everyone champ or sport. Then there was Sakura who jumped Sai thinking it was Sasuke.

"My teacher is Naruto's guardian, I'm not going to skip. I need to have a good impression," Sasuke answered.

"You've had half the year to do that," Sai countered.

"I said impression not first impression!" Sasuke argued. He wasn't sure if Iruka-sensei was fond of him or not.

"Fine, whatever. I don't want to go to Jiraiya's class or whoever that is."

"No, you probably would find him interesting; he's a romance novel writer and a huge pervert. It's really entertaining," Sasuke disapproved remembering Friday when he stole porn from a student.

"Really..? That sounds fun. I should steal porn from other students too," Sai announced. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, Sasuke didn't even want to know if Sai was lying or not.

"Well, I'll leave you to do that. I don't want to be late to class." Sai gave Sasuke a strange look before walking into Jiraiya's classroom. _Is it _that _weird for me to want to go to class?_

Sasuke arrived right at the bell. "Okay, class, today we will learn about our ear, does anyone know what this is?" Iruka-sensei asked, pointing to the auditory canal in the picture. Kiba's hand shot up and he waved it around furiously. "Kiba-kun, what is this?"

"It's the male reproductive organ," Kiba declared in a know-it-all way.

An awkward silence took place. _What an idiot!_

"Kiba, it's in the ear, it can't be the penis," Naruto whispered to his best friend.

"No, Kiba-kun, it's not the male reproductive organ," Iruka muttered. There was a blush on his face, spreading over his scar. "Does anyone want to give it a try?" Sasuke took this opportunity to impress his future father-in-law and his arm shot out. "Sasuke-kun?"

"It's the auditory canal, Iruka-sensei," Sasuke answered with ease. Itachi had taught him this in fifth grade.

"That is correct. Good job, Sasuke-kun." Iruka pointed to the eardrum. "Now can anyone tell me what this is?"

"It's the eardrum," Gaara replied. Sasuke glared at him, he was supposed to win Iruka over! Gaara was aware of this and looked at Sasuke with disdain.

"Very good, Gaara-kun," Iruka didn't even comment on how he didn't put his hand up, the usual lecture the teacher gives when a student calls out. Iruka started explaining how the ear works and how it helps us hear until the bell rang.

"Okay, for homework write an essay of how the ear works and what's in the ear. You're all dismissed." Hearing that, the students dispersed into the hallway of more students.

Sasuke walked to his next class, math AP with Zabuza. The thought sent shivers down his spine. Not in pleasure but in fear. Zabuza was aggressive and always yelled. He only favors one student, Haku. _It's like their in love or something._

The school bell rang indicating that class is starting. _Fuck! Zabuza is going to have my head for this!_ Sasuke ran as fast his he could to his math classroom. He knew he was already late but he needed to get there earlier so if Zabuza started yelling at him and another student comes in later, Zabuza would yell at the other student.

"Sasuke, you are late!" shouted Zabuza.

"Sorry, Zabuza-sensei," Sasuke apologized for the sake of his life.

"Sit down!" he ordered fiercely. Sasuke obeyed and sat in his usual seat.

"Who are you?" asked Zabuza. Sasuke looked up and saw Gaara standing at the doorway.

"I'm Gaara Sabaku, I'm new, the office lady said that this is the class and it's on my schedule," Gaara answered. _How can he not feel intimidated?_ Sasuke mentally questioned.

"Okay, take a seat next to Sakura."

"Who's that?" Gaara questioned apathetically.

"The girl with bubble gum for hair," Zabuza answered pointing to Sakura who looked very offended.

"This is my natural hair color!" Sakura shouted, defending her hair. Gaara sat down and opened his backpack to get the equipment needed for this class and ignored the potential argument between Sakura and Zabuza.

"Is it from your mom's side or dad's?" Chouji inquired.

"My father has pink hair," Sakura replied.

"Is it normal for people to be born with pink hair (5)?" Chouji asked and resumed to eating. He really didn't think it would offend her much. They were… semi-friends.

"No, not really," Shikamaru answered sleepily.

"Stop making fun of Sakura and get to work!" Zabuza shouted. The class quieted down immediately and the only sound was led on paper and it was like that for the rest of the class.

-Electronics-

Sasuke's teacher Ibiki Morino is Idate's brother. Ibiki is also very very scarred. Literally. He had two big scars on his face that Sasuke noticed. He was too scared to stare straightly at him because it might be offending. He made the students make some kind of cyber mask that must talk and flash.

-Sasuke's house: living room-

"I'm home, everyone!" Sai announced loudly.

"Shut up! I'm watching television!" Sasuke shouted throwing a cup at Sai. Sai ducked just in time.

"What are you watching?" Sai asked looking at the television. An idea popped into Sai's head. "Oh, I know where to get the DVD's for that show." This caught Sasuke's interest.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course, there's really nothing I can do with DVD's," Sai retorted.

"Can you get it for me?" Sasuke asked. He really liked this show.

"Sure, I'll go now." Sasuke was a bit suspicious of his cousin's intentions but he took the chance.

Sasuke heard the door close and resumed back to his show.

By six o'clock, Sai was back with the DVD's in his hand and a peculiar smile on his face. Sasuke didn't really take note of it. What caught Sasuke's attention; however, were Naruto, Gaara and Neji behind him. _Why does he always bring Gaara and Neji over? _Sasuke wanted to tell Sai to bring Naruto only next time.

"Here you go, 10200 yen (6)," Sai said, tossing the DVD's to Sasuke.

Sasuke checked the DVD's for any signs of danger or explosives and finding none he relaxed. "What show is it? Can we watch it with you?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, Naruto. It's just regular old show."

Naruto took a seat on the couch, Neji sitting on one side, Gaara on the other. Sasuke wanted to rip their heads off but he didn't. He put the DVD into the DVD player and took a seat next to the still smiling Sai.

"Press play," Sai suggested. Neji took the controller from the table and pressed the play button.

The screen went black and there were moaning noises. _What the hell? _Now there were two guys kissing each other naked and going at it. Neji's jaw dropped open and froze in place. Naruto turned away instantly, blushing madly. Gaara and Sasuke had a slight tint of pink on their faces and also looked away from the screen.

"What the hell is this, Sai?" Sasuke demanded.

"It is gay porn," Sai replied honestly. However, that was not the answer Sasuke was looking for. Sasuke didn't even know what answer he was looking for.

"Can you turn it off?" Gaara asked.

"Good idea," Neji replied, hitting the stop button. The screen didn't stop. The two actors were still… connected.

"Yes, it is a quite special tape," Sai commented.

"Make it stop," Sasuke pleaded. This is too embarrassing, especially in front of Naruto.

"Just go up and press stop," Sai instructed calmly.

"You go!"

"I'm not going; I don't want it to stop."

"Fine, Neji you go, you're the closest to the screen," Sasuke ordered.

Neji gruffly walked over to the DVD player and pressed stop. The DVD stopped and the screen went blank.

Awkward silence.

"So… I've got to get home now," Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"I'll walk you," Neji insisted.

"Okay."

Gaara glared at the Hyuuga and scoffed. Naruto and Hyuuga left. Gaara sat there for five seconds and announced he was leaving.

"Sai, you bastard!" Sasuke shouted throwing the DVD at Sai (who ducked in time as always).

Itachi came into the living room hearing the commotion. "What happened?"

"Sai was got porn and put it in an anime DVD case and Naruto, Neji and Gaara were here and saw it. We couldn't stop it with the controller so Neji had to go up and close the DVD," Sasuke whined.

"Right…" Itachi said indifferently. "Oh… about the Autumn Festival, who are you going to take as a date?"

Sasuke swallowed. He knew his brother was teasing him on purpose.

"Is it by any chance Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked fully knowing the answer.

"Itachi-niisan! I don't think he'd accept it though," Sasuke said with a frown. "Neji might be asking him. Or that kid, Gaara. It's not fair!"

"Sasuke, just ask him."

Raidou came in the room and ushered the tree Uchihas into the dining room indicating that dinner is ready.

"Oi Raidou what did you make?" Sai asked. Sasuke could tell he was hungry. Maybe Sasuke can have a little revenge. If it's soup he would put sleeping pills into it and make him drown in soup. If it's salad he would have leeches in it to eat Sai's face off.

"Tadaa! It's spaghetti!" Raidou proudly exclaimed unaware of ruining Sasuke's vengeful thoughts. _Damn!_

"It smells rather delicious," Itachi complimented eying the plates.

"Right, give it a try, I promise to not watch you eat this time." Sasuke hated it when Raidou did that, it was so freaky.

"That is much appreciated," Itachi politely said sitting down on a luxurious chair. Sai sat down next to him. Sasuke being wary of Sai's intentions checked his seat and flipped it over to check for bombs or whoopee cushions hidden in the chair. "What are you doing Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"I'm checking for Sai's evil pranks," Sasuke answered.

"It should be fine, sit down Sasuke," Itachi ordered in his voice. His voice which everybody listened to.

"Fine, but if I end up blown into pieces you'd have to tell Mom and Dad that it's your fault for not letting me check my chair," Sasuke retorted. He cautiously sat down on his chair. Nothing happened.

"Sasuke, I wouldn't blow you up to bits. I see you have a low opinion of me," Sai said in a fake pained voice.

"Eat your food, Sai," Itachi commanded. Sai obeyed and continued eating his spaghetti.

"It's in the food, isn't it?" Sasuke asked poking the spaghetti with his fork.

"No, the porn thing was funny enough," Sai replied.

"That was not funny! Naruto was there, he probably thinks I'm some lonely thirty year old man that loves footy pajamas and gay porn!" Sasuke shouted.

"Don't shout at the table, Sasuke," Itachi was getting tired of ordering around his brother and cousin. "Naruto found out your footy pajama fetish? How?"

"They slept together," Sai answered for Sasuke. _He makes it sound like there was more to it!_

Itachi looked surprised. "You had sex." Itachi stated more than asked.

"No, we just slept together, nothing more unfortunately," Sasuke said taking a started eating his spaghetti. _This was better than the last time Raidou made this._

"So… nothing happened?" Itachi pried.

"No."

"Why not?" Once Itachi said this Sasuke almost choked. He recovered after three minutes of hacking and coughing his lungs out.

"What do you mean why not? We just didn't!" Sasuke yelled.

"No yelling at the table, Sasuke. I mean any other person you would've done them without a second thought so why not Naruto? Do you not like him?" inquired Itachi.

"You make me sound like a slut, Itachi-niisan. It's because I like him. I don't want him to hate me because I did something. We're friends now but if I do make a move, we might be nothing," Sasuke explained a sad smile gracing his face.

"Don't be so down, Sasuke, Naruto's got to like you," Sai cheered trying to encourage his cousin.

"Not with you doing all these stupid pranks and making me look like a complete idiot!"

"No shouting at the table, Sasuke!" Itachi yelled. His voice is, as always, firm.

"But Itachi-niisan, you just shouted," Sasuke countered risking his life.

"You're right. Okay everyone no more shouting or yelling. And Sasuke, if he really likes you he shouldn't stop liking you or not like you because you look like a fool half the time Sai is around," Itachi said calmly.

"You're right, Itachi-niisan, Itachi-niisan!" Sasuke shouted with enthusiasm. Itachi gave up trying to get Sai and Sasuke to keep their voices down. It was completely pointless. He massaged his temples and continued eating his spaghetti.

-Sasuke's Room-

Sasuke took a shower and changed into normal pajamas. _I should've done this yesterday. I'm so stupid, but what Itachi-niisan said was right._ Sasuke logged on his account in the Konoha Online chat. Naruto is online. Sasuke double-clicked Kyuubi.

**Avenger:** Hello Naruto.

**Kyuubi:** hi Avenger.

**Kyuubi: **do u want something?

**Avenger: **Yes, I want you…

**Kyuubi:** excuse me?

Sasuke could not believe he just wrote that. Nope, no way! Yep, it was Sai, it was completely Sai. As if on cue, Sai walked into Sasuke's room and sat on his bed.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sai replied. He sat on the edge of the bed and peered at Sasuke's computer screen. "Let me guess… Kyuubi is Naruto and you are Avenger?" Sai asked.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said shamefully. He never meant to scare Naruto.

"Don't tell him who you are," Sai directed. Sasuke gave him a weird look.

"Why not?"

"So you can slowly pry into his life and see if he likes you," Sai responded with a sly grin. _That's a great idea!_

"Right… what do I say next?" Sasuke asked swallowing his pride. He would've never asked Sai for help in a million years if it weren't for Naruto. Sai noticed this too but decided not to tease him.

"Say that you were kidding."

**Avenger: **I was just kidding.

**Kyuubi:** okay…

**Avenger: **So… how are you doing Naruto?

**Kyuubi: **I don't even know who you are. What is your name?

"Sai, he's asking for my name," Sasuke said indifferently but on the inside he was panicking.

"Make up a name. Make it really common so he won't narrow it down," Sai replied. _How can he be so calm? I guess he does this a lot._

**Avenger:** My name is Jin.

"How's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Pretty good. But even if it was a foolish name you can't take it back and say 'I'm not Jin, I'm Jacky or Bob or whatever."

"Whatever," Sasuke said indifferently. "So what do I say now? Do I ask him if he likes me?"

"That is the stupidest thing to do. Of course not! Wouldn't it be weird if a complete stranger named Jin came to you on an online chat and asked if you like Naruto? Don't be stupid," Sai snapped.

"Why are you so mad? It's my crush!" Sasuke argued defensively.

"Yes, I know that. Make small talk or whatever girls like," Sai instructed.

"Naruto is not a girl!"

"Ask him if he likes flowers."

"That makes me sound like a girly boy!"

"Just do it. And ask him about himself. It should make him feel special. How did you even get girls to date you?" Sai asked.

"My looks usually, girls at Konoha High are mostly shallow," responded Sasuke.

**Avenger: **Do you like flowers?

**Kyuubi: **they're okay. i like Ramen! you can't eat flowers but you can eat Ramen! Ramen is really good!

"He capitalizes ramen?" Sai asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Sometimes… Almost always. It's cute right?"

"It's amusing… It's amusing how he capitalizes ramen but not some other words that should be."

**Kyuubi: **do you like Ramen?

**Avenger:** Of course.

**Avenger: **Where do you live?

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Sai had a horrified expression on his face. "It's not normal to ask people you don't know and talked to for five minutes where they live!"

"It's not?"

"No!"

**Kyuubi:** I live in apartment 9 on Hokage Street (7).

"Is this guy stupid?" Sai thought out loud.

"Naruto is not stupid!" Sasuke angrily replied.

"I'm just joking. This is interesting."

There was a knock on the door and then silence. "Come in," Sasuke commanded.

"Sasuke-bocchama, Sai-bocchama, Itachi-sama wants to know if you are going to Akatsuki," the maid said.

"Do you want to?" Sai asked.

"Yeah sure," Sasuke answered.

**Avenger: **I'm going out, talk to you next time.

**Kyuubi: **bye!

_He's so adorable!_ "Sasuke, aren't you going to change?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, wait for me." Sasuke changed quickly into black jeans and a black turtleneck.

Sasuke was able to get drunk and have some girl come over. He couldn't even remember what she looked like. When he woke up, he saw the girl was still there.

_Who the hell is this girl?_ Sasuke pondered. _Oh well, I'll get Itachi-niisan to escort her out or something. I hate it when they stay the whole night!_ Sasuke walked to the kitchen and saw Raidou cooking and Sai eating scrambled eggs with extra pepper and no salt. Sai is too specific!

"Ohayo, Sasuke!" Sai shouted with a mouthful of eggs.

"That's disgusting! Don't do that!" Sasuke yelled and turned around in disgust. "Do you know where Itachi-niisan is?"

"He is in his room," Raidou answered. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Not today."

Sasuke ran up the stairs into his brother's room and slammed open the door. "Itachi-niisan! The girl won't leave!" Sasuke whined. He knew he sounded like a complete brat but he didn't care.

"What girl?" Itachi asked turning around in his wheelie chair and taking his eyes off the computer to look at Sasuke.

"I don't know her name…"

"I'll take care of it. You should get to school; you're going to be late."

"Okay then I'll go now."

Sasuke went to the intercom and called for Hayate to drive him and Sai to school.

-Konoha High-

"Ohayo Sasuke, I have something to tell you," Shikamaru said lethargically.

"What is it Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked opening his locker.

"I heard," Shikamaru paused and yawned in Sasuke's face, "that Naruto likes someone." Sasuke could feel hope rushing through him but at the same time worry. _What if it's not me? What if it's Neji or Gaara or some other person?_

"Is it me?" Sasuke asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure, I heard it from Kiba when he was whispering to Shino about something," Shikamaru replied.

"Whatever," Sasuke said pretending he didn't care. _I'll find Kiba in English. Why hadn't I thought about this before? Shikamaru really is a genius!_

-English-

Sasuke knew his teacher, Kakashi, would be late so he took the opportunity to talk to Kiba. Sasuke needed to devise a plan to make Kiba separate from Naruto. _Whatever, I'll just talk to Kiba._

"Kiba, I have to talk to you," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"Just because…" Sasuke sent him the 'Uchiha death glare.' Kiba could feel a chill of terror on his spine. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Fine," Kiba hesitantly said. Naruto looked at them curiously and continued doodling in his notebook. _That's so cute!_

Sasuke walked to the hallway with Kiba trailing closely behind. "Tell me," Sasuke whispered in an almost pleading tone.

"Tell you what?" Kiba asked. He was very confused why someone like Sasuke would even talk to him.

"Tell me who Naruto likes."

"I can't I told him that I'll keep it a secret," Kiba protested annoying the hell out of Sasuke.

"Tell. Me. Now!" Sasuke growled. He was definitely mad. Kiba wondered if he liked Naruto… nah!

Kiba swallowed. "Naruto likes… everyone."

"I'm serious! Who does he like as a crush?"

Kiba could feel the Uchiha's eyes bore into him. If he didn't tell he would get killed however if he did Naruto would be mad at him… At least Naruto would eventually forgive him.

Kiba took a deep breath and mentally apologized to his best friend. "The truth is Naruto really likes…" Sasuke and Kiba caught a flash of red. Gaara.

"What do you want?" demanded the Uchiha.

"I want to know too."

"Fine, fine. Okay Naruto likes…" Kiba started but was interrupted by a certain Hyuuga.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I, too, would like to know who Naruto is interested in."

Kiba swallowed nervously. This is bad for his friendship with Naruto. Hopefully Naruto would forgive him for telling. "Without any more interruptions, the one Naruto really likes is…"

(1) Let's say Iruka dropped Naruto's clothes off for him.

(2) Hayate was the first examiner for the preliminary matches. The guy who's always coughing and got killed.

(3) Not all the students from grade eleven and twelve. It's just a mix of boys and girls from grade eleven and twelve.

(4) Sasuke should be able to catch up with Lee with his weights on… So I'm just guessing they're fast.

(5) Sorry to offend anyone who was born with pink hair. Just a little humor, I didn't mean to bash Sakura… Bash-ish…

(6) I don't know if that's too expensive or cheap for DVD's. Can someone tell me?

(7) Just something I made up. I picked number 9 because Kyuubi has 9 tails.

**I'm trying to make it a cliffhanger but not really doing so well. I know people in grade eleven most likely won't learn about the ear but… yeah. So… there's chapter four. Please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!. Please review. **


	5. Whiskers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and of course, Sasuke. I don't own any of the other characters. **

**Warning: **Yaoi, Shounen-ai, A/U, offensive language

Pairings (in this chapter): Sasunaru, Nejinaru, Gaanaru, KakaIru, slight Kibahina and Shinokiba

This chapter is Naruto POV and somewhere near the middle it will be Sasuke POV. Sorry, I have to forward the story. And sometimes it'll be Naruto-centric. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I suck at POV.

_**

* * *

Naruto POV**_

I was worried about Kiba, maybe he had pissed off the Uchiha. Sasuke sure looked mad. I decided to check on Kiba. Neji, Gaara and even Sasuke were cornering Kiba. If they did anything physical to my best friend I'll tackle them!

"Without any more interruptions, the one Naruto really likes is…" Kiba said. He paused and caught a sight of me in the corner of his eyes. I gave him two thumbs down, indicating him to lie. Kiba would be crazy telling who my crush that I have a crush on him. He'd probably be freaked out. "Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke, Gaara and Neji looked horror-struck. Neji even fell to his knees. I chose this time to make an appearance. "Ohayo, Kiba, I know Kakashi-sensei will be late but lets not follow his examples," I said, saving Kiba's ass.

Kiba had a smile on his face. I could tell he was glad I saved him. Gaara could be really scary when he was mad. I saw him at the grocery store and this man was hitting on Gaara. Gaara threw canned corn at him. He left right away. "Thank you so much," Kiba sincerely said.

"No problem!" I was happy he wasn't hurt. I don't have a many friends so I have to do my best to protect them. Gaara came into the classroom and looked somewhat devastated. He took a seat to my left. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I won't give up Naruto," he declared with a determined look on his face. What does he mean by that? Kakashi entered the room with Sasuke. He also had a determined look on his face.

"We're having a field trip," Kakashi announced. A few people cheered. "To an amusement park," he continued cheerfully. Gaara groaned in disgust. I learned that he didn't like crowded places.

"Kakashi-sensei, why do we need to go to an amusement park? We're an English class." Sakura questioned. She never trusted Kakashi-sensei and his mysterious turtleneck.

"Shut up, forehead-girl!" Ino shouted. Sakura glared menacingly at Ino's back.

"That is a great question, Sakura. We're having a field trip with a grade 12 science class," Kakashi said.

"Can't they go on their own? I mean that didn't even answer my question," Sakura said in her infamous matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, if you want a reason to go so badly, Sakura, you can make up poems about the amusement parks. Also, we'll be going with Iruka Umino grade 12 class!" Kakashi happily announced. He even clapped his hands excitedly.

"Isn't Iruka-sensei your dad?" Gaara whispered into my ear. I felt a blush spread over my cheek to the sudden close contact.

"K-kind of, he is my guardian," I replied quietly. Kakashi must have heard this since he ruffled my hair unexpectedly.

"Good job, Naruto! Your guardian sure is cut-" Kakashi paused and cleared his throat. "Exactly, Iruka and Naruto should have some quality family time together too," he said. I was really suspicious of his intentions. "Remember to write poems about the amusement park, everybody. Thank Sakura for the assignment." The students groan in protest and glared at Sakura.

"That's not very nice," I stated. I remembered Kiba's lie. If I had to convince people I like Sakura, I better start acting like I do like her. "Sakura-chan is a very nice girl. She's just being reasonable!"

Kakashi looked surprised. "Well… since Naruto agrees, you all have to do six poems," he declared. I mentally winced and wished I hadn't said anything. Maybe he was trying to get on my good side but I really suck at poems. Kiba elbowed me in the ribs.

"Naruto! Look what you did!" Sakura shouted. Well, at least I look a bit convincing now.

"But, Sakura-chan, I was just standing up for you!" I whined, making my tone as love-sick as possible. I felt Gaara tense beside me. Maybe he was sick.

"Shut up, everyone! He was just standing up for Sakura, so get back to work!" Sasuke spontaneously shouted. I could feel myself blush. Sasuke was standing up for me.

"Yes, everyone, Naruto is an important part of our class," Kakashi stated. "Without him, I would've never gotten this note to Iruka-san," he handed me a blue paper. It was folded up. I decided I didn't want to know what was written on it.

* * *

-History-

History with Jiraiya-sensei was never boring. He took a liking to Kiba's porn stash. I brought him one almost every class. It was amazing how much porn Kiba had. His sister and mother never found out. There was this one time I was over there playing a video game. His dad was _reading_ one of Kiba's porn books. It's a good thing Kiba lets me give them to Jiraiya.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya said casually and stuck his hand out. I handed him the book and he ran to his desk happily. I saw Gaara enter the classroom. I wonder if he's okay. He looked uneasy in English class.

"Gaara, are you okay? You looked sick in English," I said. I felt his forehead for a fever. There wasn't one but his cheeks were tinted pink. "Do you want to go to the nurse's office?" I asked. I was concerned.

_**Naruto-centric not POV**_

"No, I'm fine, Naruto," Gaara replied. He grabbed Naruto's hand and looked at him straight in the eye. Naruto felt his eyes burn into him. It was Naruto's turn to blush. Then something bumped into Gaara.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," Sasuke muttered. He was jealous. Gaara just scoffed at him and walked with Naruto to their seats.

* * *

-Lunch-

Naruto sat next to Shino, Kiba and Gaara at lunch. He devoured his ramen in a matter of seconds. "Naruto, are you going to the Autumn Festival?" Kiba asked.

"Most likely," Naruto answered.

"Who are you going with?"

"I was hoping I could go with you guys."

"I'm going to ask Hinata," Kiba declared proudly. Shino stiffened. He looked at Kiba with a hurt look on his face but Kiba didn't notice it.

"But why can't we just go together?" Naruto whined childishly.

"I want to go with Hinata!" Kiba replied enthusiastically. Shino visibly winced at this statement. This time Kiba noticed. "Oi, Shino, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm feeling fine, Kiba," Shino responded. Kiba just shrugged.

"You have no one to ask, do you, Naruto?" Kiba taunted.

"So what?" Naruto looked at Shino concerned.

"So… why don't you ask Sakura?" Kiba asked jokingly. Naruto and Kiba burst out into hysterical laughing at that. Gaara and Shino looked at them confused.

"I thought you liked Sakura," Gaara said hopefully.

"I do," Naruto lied. He didn't want _anyone_ to know who he really liked except Kiba.

"W-why do you like her?" Gaara questioned.

Naruto thought of some of Sakura's good qualities. "She's smart, and she's a good girl." Gaara nodded and whispered something to himself that Naruto couldn't make out. Naruto decided to leave it.

"So, Shino who are you going to ask?" Kiba asked. Shino immediately looked at him hopefully. Hoping Kiba would ask him.

"No one," Shino replied.

"There you go, Naruto, Shino and Gaara will be with you!" Kiba shouted; he was excited for some reason. However, he also felt a twinge of guilt which he pushed away. Far, far away.

"So, when are you going to ask her?" Naruto asked, taking a bite of Gaara's sandwich. Gaara didn't protest or yell like Kiba expected him to though. He just cut half of it off and offered it to Naruto.

"Today after school!"

Shino could feel his heart being pounded with two dozen hammers and needles sticking half-way into it. It hurt.

Sasuke's table was even tenser than Naruto's table. Sasuke and Neji kept glaring at Sakura. Sakura blushed at the attention. Lee danced. Tenten tried to stop Lee from dancing. Kabuto and Chouji laughed at Tenten's failure. Shikamaru slept. And Ino was whining about having Chouji's food crumbs on her new top. Sai sat there watching his cousin's friends with amusement.

"So, are you planning on asking anyone to the Autumn Festival, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked confidently.

"Yes," confirmed Sasuke. Ino and Sakura squealed. However, Sasuke had another person in his mind.

"What about you, Neji?" Tenten questioned while holding Lee down.

"Yes, actually."

Lee stopped dancing and sent a huge grin in Neji's direction. "You and Sasuke must be having a flaming youth phase! This calls for a dance!" Lee shouted.

"No, stop, Lee," Tenten ordered weakly.

Nobody was able to stop Lee and his dance.

"Are you going to Akatsuki tonight?" Neji asked, facing Sasuke.

"No, no one can watch the house today," Sasuke replied. He was sad. He needed relief, damnit! He had found out Naruto liked Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"The maids demand a break tonight…" Sasuke let out a sigh.

* * *

-Art-

In art, Naruto painted a picture of a flaming red fox with nine tails. Hinata complimented on how nice it looked while stuttering. Naruto thought she was weird. Her face was always red and she was frequently stuttering. Naruto wondered why Kiba wanted to ask her out (1).

"Naruto, why won't you just listen?" Kurenai-sensei asked desperately. She looked as if she would break out in frustrated tears. "We're supposed to be drawing fruits! Not legendary animals!"

"This is a fruit!" Naruto argued, pointing to the picture of Kyuubi. Kiba gave him a sympathetic look and sighed.

"It is _not_ a fruit! Naruto, please pay attention," Kurenai pleaded, putting a painkiller tablet in her mouth.

"Yes, look, it's in a red basket a-and it ha-has r-red seeds," Naruto stuttered finding an excuse.

"Naruto, please, just pay attention."

"Okay," Naruto cheerfully said.

Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and breathed down his neck. It sent shivers down his neck. Naruto felt his heartbeat fasten. "So, are you going to the Autumn Festiv-"

Before Sasuke could finish his question, Kurenai politely asked him to sit down. Sasuke mentally cursed her. It's like everyone was out to destroy his chance with Naruto. Sasuke sat down in his seat and silently brooded.

* * *

-Math-

Naruto didn't have this class with Sasuke since Sasuke was in Japanese AP. He silently sighed. He wondered when his teacher would stop making out with the textbooks. Naruto looked away, feeling guilty for watching his teacher make out with a textbook.

* * *

-After School-

Naruto waited for Kiba at the gate. Shino was there, for some reason. Kiba came out of the building. "Oi, Naruto, do you know where Hinata lives?" Naruto's best friend asked.

"No, why would I?" _Honestly why would I?_

"Don't you have any ideas?" Kiba desperately asked, forcing his friend to remember.

"I know where Neji lives," Naruto replied uncertainly.

"Lead the way!" Kiba shouted happily. "Shino, do you want to come with us?"

"Sure," Shino responded. Kiba noted that Shino sounded somewhat broken.

Naruto stopped at a large and traditional manor. He went up and knocked five times on the door. Silence. He knocked again and revealed an annoyed and half-naked Hiashi, Hinata's father. Naruto could feel his jaw drop. Behind him, Kiba's jaw did drop.

"Hello, Mr. Hyuuga, may we speak to Hinata, please?" Kiba asked. He sounded very nervous.

"What business do you have with her?" Hiashi questioned eyeing the party of three.

"Kiba wants to ask Hinata to the Autumn Festival," Naruto replied, putting Kiba on the spot.

"Hinata! HINATA!" Hiashi shouted. A few seconds later, a nervous Hinata appeared at the doorway.

"H-h-he-hell-hello, N-Na-Na-Na-Naruto-k-kun," greeted Hinata, while twiddling her thumbs.

"What's happening?" Neji calmly asked. He saw Naruto froze; he, too, was half-naked. It led Naruto to wonder what the Hyuuga family was up to.

"Neji! Can we come in?" Naruto inquired. Hiashi just left and went to the backyard to continue his earlier activity.

"Yeah, sure," Neji guided Naruto and his friends into the house.

Naruto remembered when he first met Neji. It was a complete accident. It was a month after Hizashi, Neji's father, died. Neji tried to commit suicide by jumping in front of a truck. It was exactly like a cliché fanfiction where Naruto saw him and saved him. Naruto yelled at Neji, who was a complete stranger back then, for even think about suicide. He told Neji his father would've never wanted this. Apparently, this got to Neji and he decided to live. It was also because of Neji, Iruka got a job at Konoha High.

"Neji, why are you half-naked?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm training," Neji replied. He closed the door behind Kiba, Naruto and Shino.

"That sounds so cool! It's just like in the martial art movies, right?" Naruto enthusiastically inquired.

"Something like that," Neji muttered. Naruto looked so cute worked up; Neji didn't want to tell him the truth. He was practicing archery. "So, what brings you here, Naruto?" Neji asked. He was secretly hoping Naruto would ask him to the Autumn Festival but remembered that Naruto likes Sakura. Neji couldn't figure out why Naruto would like such a… well, such a girl.

"Hinata," Kiba nervously said. "Would you please go to the Autumn Festival with me?" Naruto noted the weird look that graced Shino's face for the millionth time today.

Hinata looked at Naruto and sighed. She knew that Naruto liked someone else. "Sure, Kiba-kun," Hinata replied, a bit saddened. She might find happiness in Kiba.

"YAHOO!" Kiba cheered. He started jumping up and cheering. He did a dance similar to the one Lee did at lunch. Neji shuddered in disgust and Naruto laughed uncontrollably at Kiba. He was really happy Kiba could ask out his crush. He was jealous that things weren't as simple for him.

"So, Neji, I guess we'll be leaving now," Naruto declared and walked to the door with a depressed Shino and overexcited Kiba following him.

"KYA! Did you see that? She accepted!" Kiba was jumping from joy and hugged Shino. That was a big Mistake. Huge mistake. Shino hugged him back, which startled Kiba, and started crying on his shoulders. "Oi, Shino, are you okay?" Kiba asked. He was concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Shino responded, wiping tears from his eyes. "Just let me stay like this for a bit longer." Kiba nodded dumbly.

"Well, I've got to go, I hope you feel better, Shino. I promised Iruka I'd be home by 8," Naruto claimed.

"It's already 10," Shino stated. He sounded very weird with a stuffy nose. Very weird, indeed.

"Shit! I've got to go! See you guys!" Naruto shouted. He started sprinting to the direction of his home. No doubt Iruka would be mad. He had to hurry. Along the way, Naruto decided to take a shortcut. That was a big mistake. An enormous mistake. Even worse than the mistake Kiba made by Shino and making him cry by hugging him.

"Ukon, it seems like we have a solution to boss's troubles," a voice stated. Naruto turned. There were four boys. No wait, one was a girl. There were three boys and one girl. Two of the boys were twins. The other boy was slightly overweight. Nope, he was just plain overweight.

"Sure seems like it, Sakon," the boy named Ukon said.

"Why don't we play with this little piece of shit for a bit?" the woman suggested menacingly. Naruto swallowed. They looked very dangerous. He backed away a bit but one of the twins stopped him.

"Now now, Tayuya, ladies shouldn't use that kind of language. Men find it unattractive," the overweight boy lectured. He was almost like a fatherly figure. All these boys looked older than Naruto. He couldn't help but feel cornered. Which he was.

"Shut up, you fat trash," Tayuya said. Naruto couldn't believe she was talking to that scary looking guy like that.

"Ano, I've got to get home…" Naruto nervously muttered.

"So?" the overweight guy asked.

"Neh, Jiroubou, no need to get so worked up. We'll depose of him and turn boss back to normal!" Ukon declared. He let out a nerve wrecking chuckle. It made Naruto feel weak.

"Saa, what do you plan to do with him, Ukon?" Sakon asked.

"Let's kill him!" Tayuya suggested excitedly.

"No, we'll have to go to jail for life if we kill," Sakon reasonably declined. Tayuya scoffed at Sakon and spat at him. Sakon just wiped it off his face like it was no big deal.

"Well, I think he looks like a kitten," Ukon stated in his terrifying voice. It made Naruto dizzy. Naruto was so scared he could feel his knees involuntarily shake.

"I think he looks like a rabbit," Jiroubou said. Sakon punched Naruto in the stomach. Not hard enough for him to pass out, just hard enough for him to fall helplessly onto the ground.

"I think he looks like a fox," Sakon declared with a smirk on his face.

"I think he looks like a cute mouse," Tayuya stated boredly. The three boys gazed at her, stunned. "What? Am I not allowed to voice my opinions because I'm a girl? Get back to work, you fucking shits!" Tayuya shouted angrily at her 'comrades'.

"Right…" Jiroubou said.

"Do you know what they all have in common?" Sakon asked Naruto. Their faces were very close. Naruto wished that he hadn't taken the shortcut or asked Shino and Kiba to walk him home. He even wished Neji, Gaara or Sasuke was here. He felt safe with them.

"No…" Naruto whispered. He was hoping they'd just forget about him and leave him here. He really didn't want to get hurt.

"They have whiskers," Jiroubou explained. "I think that's what you should have." Jiroubou took out a switchblade and pressed the release on the handle. Naruto swallowed. He _really_ didn't want to get hurt.

"I didn't do anything to you! Why are you doing this?" Naruto demanded getting a surge of courage.

"Because you changed him!" Tayuya shouted kicking Naruto in the ribs. Yep, Naruto lost his courage.

"Changed who?" Naruto murmured.

"He asks us who he changed," Ukon said mischievously. He looked at his brother with mock innocence and curious eyes. "Who did he change, Sakon?"

"He changed our boss, Gaara Sabaku, of course," Sakon replied. _Gaara..? These were his gang members? No… Even if they were his gang members Gaara would never hurt him like this. _Naruto believed that. He bet his life on that. He bet these people were only here because they didn't like him.

"Time to add some whiskers onto the little rabbit, fox and cat," Jiroubou said.

"And mouse," Tayuya added, offended Jiroubou forgot her opinion.

Jiroubou held his switchblade to Naruto's face and carved a line. And another and then another. Naruto screamed in pain. He knew no one would hear him. "Now for the other cheek," Jiroubou looked… delighted. Naruto felt nauseous. Jiroubou carved three lines onto his other cheek.

"So, what do you think?" Ukon asked.

"Disgusting!" Sakon replied.

"Hey, you fucking shit. Stay away from our boss, you hear me?" Tayuya threatened.

"Stay away from Gaara!" Jiroubou shouted.

"No…" Naruto whispered. He would have said it louder if there wasn't pain shooting through his cheeks. "G-Gaara is my friend. I wouldn't abandon him for anything."

"What did you say, you fucking shit?" Jiroubou asked. He kicked Naruto in the arm. Naruto could feel it break. Good thing he was right-handed.

"I said I wouldn't abandon a friend!" Naruto shouted.

"Oi, don't shout! Someone might find us," Sakon said.

"Whatever, he's probably just bluffing. Let's go, guys," Ukon ordered. The other three followed him. Naruto sighed out in relief. At least they didn't kill him. However, they did leave him with a broken arm and painful and bloody cheeks. This is bad. It might scar.

Naruto laid there for about three hour. Then he regained a bit of strength and trudged to the direction of the only person he could think of besides Gaara or Neji. Gaara would most likely kill the people there. Neji would probably start crying and overreact. Sasuke… He was headed to the direction of Sasuke's house. He couldn't let Iruka see him like this.

Blood oozed out of his cheeks and his left arm was limp. It was numb, yet it hurt. A weird feeling. Sasuke's place came into view. Naruto summoned all his power and ran to Sasuke's house. He banged his right hand on the door.

"I'm coming, geeze!" a cold voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Naruto continued banging desperately. He wasn't going to keep conscious for much longer. He just wanted to see Sasuke. The door flung open and Sasuke was there looking furious. "Who's there? You do know it's 2 right no-" Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto looking at him. He looked terrible. There was blood smudged on his cheeks and clothes. His left arm was bruised and he was crying. Tears mixing with blood.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. He clung onto Sasuke and refused to let go. Not that Sasuke would have let him go. He felt so safe with Sasuke and continued crying on his chest until he fell asleep in Sasuke's arms.

(1) No offense Hinata lovers. It's just the way Naruto thinks in the anime… I thought that he would think it too in this fic.

**Sorry for making Naruto go through that. I just had to get the scars on his cheeks. Naruto doesn't die, he just fell unconscious. Well, unless you want him to die. Well, I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Remember to review! REVIEW! Once again, I'm sorry for making Naruto suffer. See, he's safe with Sasuke now... or is he? Heh.**


	6. Amusement Park

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the anime and manga Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai (MM), offensive language, a tiny bit of violence for humor purpose.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. He clung onto Sasuke and refused to let go. Not that Sasuke would have let him go. He felt so safe with Sasuke and continued crying on his chest until he fell asleep in Sasuke's arms.

With Kiba and Shino

"Shino, why are you crying?" Kiba asked desperately. Shino glanced at Kiba again and started crying again. Shino originally planned for him and Kiba to get together. "Is it a school thing? Are you getting bullied?"

Shino let go of Kiba and looked him in the eyes. Sunglasses to eyes. "Kiba, are you happy Hinata accepted your request for a date?" Shino asked, desperately hoping Kiba to say no.

"Hell yes," Kiba replied equally serious. With that answer, Shino turned around and headed home, leaving a stunned and confused Kiba on the streets.

_What the hell was that?_

With Sasuke and Naruto… and Sai

"Sasuke, who's at the door?" Sai asked in his too-feminine voice.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke, what did I tell you about fantasizing about Naruto when you're not in your room?" Sai sighed like a mother would.

"Not to. But really! Naruto's here," Sasuke confirmed, holding a sleeping Naruto in his arms.

Sai was about to laugh at Sasuke and his occasional hallucinations but then he saw Naruto all beaten up. "Holy shit, you said you didn't rape him!"

"I didn't, he just showed up at the door like this," Sasuke protested. He carried Naruto bridal style onto the couch and examined him. "Maybe he was ambushed?"

"Sasuke, do you honestly think he would be so stupid to ambush someone and then get beaten up? Of course he was ambushed! Geeze, if you couldn't stare and get girls to sleep with you, and run 20 miles without stopping and act cold when you're not supposed to, I would think you weren't an Uchiha," Sai said. He waved his spirit fingers in the air and smiled oh-so-warmly at his dear cousin.

"What do you mean? I _am _an Uchiha," Sasuke corrected. Ignoring Sasuke's question, Sai went to the kitchen to get a towel to wipe off Naruto's bloody face. He returned mere moments later holding a blue, wet towel and handed it to Sasuke.

"I know, but sometimes you act so… un-Uchiha-like."

"No, I do not. You're un-Uchiha-like," Sasuke retorted, wiping blood off Naruto's cheeks.

"I think you broke his arm Sasuke," Sai muttered casually, pointing to Naruto's left hand.

Sasuke's head turned quickly, very quickly, to face Naruto's left arm. "Y-yeah, i-i-it's b-broken," Sasuke stuttered. He felt numb; if anything bad happened to Naruto he would never forgive himself. Never. "I don't think I broke his arm. It was already bruised and very awkward when he came in. Should we bring him to the hospital?"

Sai looked at Sasuke. "Why? It's just a broken arm. It's unbelievable."

"Just a broken arm? It's not just a broken arm! It's Naruto's broken arm!"

"You've lost it," Sai muttered under his breath.

The front door opened and Itachi and the driver trailing behind him with three boxes of beer. "Is that Naruto?" Itachi asked. "Sasuke, raping is illegal… I don't think I can get you out of it."

Sasuke had an incredulous facial expression. "I did not rape Naruto; he showed up at the door like that, not my fault."

Itachi and Sai frowned. "Sasuke, I was kidding," Itachi stated.

"Wow, you just joked," Sai said. "His arm is broken and Sasuke wants to take him to the hospital."

"Why? It's just a broken arm," Itachi unknowingly repeated Sai's line.

"I think it's normal to go to the hospital if you have a _broken _arm."

"I can fix it. I was in biology and all those classes. I could've been a doctor but I don't like saving people," Itachi explained. Sasuke stared in awe. His brother was talking more than two sentences, and it wasn't for business.

"Yeah, it makes me horny to watch them die," Sasuke sarcastically said. "Can we just get a driver?"

"The last driver is asleep," Itachi claimed.

"Call a taxi?"

"Sasuke, Itachi said he could fix it. Just let him try."

"What if it doesn't work?" Sasuke questioned, eyeing the other two Uchihas.

Itachi gave Sasuke the confident look that all doctors have. "It will."

1 hour later

-

"He's all done; I didn't even wake him up. It was just a fracture," Itachi claimed, pointing to Naruto's new cast.

"Hey, he has whiskers. That looks like it'll scar," Sai pondered out loud. "He looks like an animal…"

"A cat?" Itachi apathetically guessed.

"It looks like a cute little rabbit," Sai said. "Can you pass me a drink?" Itachi gave a bottle of whiskey to Sai and a bottle for Sasuke.

"Can we not treat Naruto like an animal? He may have cute little whisker scars, but he's still human," Sasuke said, defending his eternal crush and in-his-dreams lover.

"You two said cute," Itachi uttered.

"Do you have ice?" Sai asked.

"No."

While Itachi and Sai drank alcohol downstairs, Sasuke carried Naruto to his bed so he could sleep more comfortable and called Iruka-sensei. Sasuke told Iruka everything and it sounded like the science teacher was crying. Iruka-sensei said it would be Naruto's choice whether or not he attends school tomorrow.

"Naruto, I'm going to change your clothes, okay?" Sasuke whispered softly into Naruto's ear. "There's blood all over it, but I'll lend you some of my clothes." He stroked Naruto's cheeks gently being careful not to touch the scars. He stripped Naruto's to his boxers and helped him wear an oversized T-shirt; it was easier to wear with the cast.

Throughout the whole night Sasuke sat there watching Naruto sleep and making sure that he wouldn't sleep on his cast or hurt his cheeks. In total, Sasuke slept thirteen minutes.

Morning after

Sasuke watched as Naruto's beautiful eyes slowly opened. "Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"Sasuke, what-" Naruto's paused remembering yesterdays events. "Yeah, I am."

"That's good to hear." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh shoot, I didn't tell Iruka that I was here; he must be panicking." Naruto got up and grunted. He looked at his left arm, it was in a cast. "What time is it?"

Sasuke reached into his pocket and realized Sai borrowed his cell phone last night. He's been doing that a lot. Instead of looking at his cell phone, Sasuke looked at his computer screen and saw that it was 7:00 am and told Naruto.

"I have to get ready for school," Naruto said in a sudden rush and panic.

"Only if you want to," Sasuke announced.

"I want to. Where's my uniform?" Naruto looked down at the clothes he was wearing.

"Here," Sasuke replied handing Naruto his uniform that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Sasuke's face was flushed. "I-I kind of ch-changed you; I hope you don't mind," he stammered.

Naruto blushed a brilliant shade of red and looked at Sasuke. "You changed me?"

"Y-yeah."

At School – Lunch

"I have to go to a retarded field trip tomorrow," Sai whined.

Sasuke shot him a weird look. "To the amusement park?" he questioned.

"Yes, I am also going," Neji added in his noble tone.

"Me too," Sasuke announced. He took a bite of his sandwich and sighed. He was tired from watching Naruto sleep. He wished he could summon enough courage to ask Naruto out.

"Neji must study the roller coaster and other rides. The kinetic energy and everything that has a flame of youth!" Lee shouted, looking overwhelmed.

"Naruto will be there too?" Neji asked, completely ignoring Lee.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. He wanted Neji to stay as far away as possible.

"Great."

"Isn't that Naruto-san?" Lee asked, pointing to Naruto, who was walking by with a tray holding ramen and milk. He was obviously having difficulty holding it with one hand.

Neji and Sasuke turned their heads. Upon seeing Naruto's cheeks Neji got up and ran towards Naruto. "Naruto! What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?" Neji asked frantically.

Naruto set his tray down next to Gaara's and smiled at his friend. "I'm fine, Neji." Gaara grimaced. He should have been there to protect Naruto from anything. Neji was thinking the exact same thing as Gaara. Sasuke, on the other table, was also thinking the same thing as Gaara.

"What happened?" Neji asked, eyeing Naruto's cast.

"It's nothing. Would you want some ramen?" Naruto offered to change the subject. He didn't want Gaara to know. Neji was worried since Naruto offered him so ramen.

"Don't change the subject, Naruto! What happened?" Neji could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't protect the one person that mattered to him.

"I'm fine; don't cry!"

"A broken arm and six scars that doesn't look accidental at all does not equal fine, Naruto," Neji cried.

"I'll tell you later Neji. I promise," Naruto pleaded. If Gaara heard who did this, he really would kill.

"Fine, but I want the truth."

"I promised, didn't I?" Naruto smiled kindly at Neji. Neji went back to his table a bit worried. He would surely catch Naruto after school.

"You are too emotional, Hyuuga," Sasuke let out a snarl. Sai would've called Sasuke a hypocrite but didn't want embarrass his cousin.

"You don't have any emotions, Uchiha," Neji eyed Sasuke in disdain.

"You're right, I don't," Sasuke retorted, getting up from the table and walking away. He was followed by Sakura and Ino and of course his three hundred of his other fangirls.

"What was that about?" Kabuto asked.

"He's just in a bad mood. Cranky. He didn't sleep last night; it's nothing against you Neji-kun," Sai said. It was true. Sasuke not sleeping is like Itachi not drinking, both are unpleasant and deadly.

"I know," Neji also got up and left the table.

Naruto's Table

"Hey, where's Shino?" Naruto asked. Kiba just shrugged and Gaara didn't even reply.

"There's something wrong with him. Especially last night, the whole crying thing," Kiba whispered. He found himself somehow missing the company of his other best friend. That's not unusual or abnormal in anyway though.

"I hope he's okay," Naruto said before taking a big bite of ramen.

"Me too," Kiba breathed out. Gaara, however, remained silent, observing Naruto's scar and left arm.

"Gaara, are you okay? You're awfully quiet today," Naruto commented, breaking Gaara from his trance.

"I'm so glad Hinata accepted your offer," Gaara randomly and bluntly muttered.

"I know. I love how cute she is! She's so cute when she blushes! I want her to be my girlfriend," Kiba enthusiastically rambled. Not loud enough for Hinata's table to hear him.

"I wonder if Shino is sick; he didn't look so well yesterday," Naruto pondered.

Kiba sighed. There was no way he could go to the Autumn Festival with Hinata if Shino wasn't there. It just wouldn't feel right. He wouldn't feel right. Especially if Shino was sick while he was having fun with Hinata. Kiba decided to visit his friend after school.

"There was a case of the flu going around," Gaara added. This got Kiba more worried.

After School - Shino

Shino grabbed Hinata and pinned her to a wall. "You love Naruto. Why the fuck are you playing with his heart?" Shino demanded fiercely.

"W-whose h-h-he-heart?" Hinata asked, desperately gasping for air. She was opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

Shino scoffed and pushed her against the wall with more force. "Kiba's heart. Why are you fucking with Kiba's heart?"

"I'm not!" Hinata protested.

"Leave him alone if you can't love him. If you ever hurt him, I'll break every bone in your body," Shino threatened. His glare growing intense. Shino let go of a coughing Hinata and left her gasping for air on the ground. He left for home.

After School – Naruto

Neji grabbed Naruto's right hand so he wouldn't hurt him. "Naruto can you tell me what happened?" Neji asked. It was quiet enough for only Naruto to hear.

"Some guys beat me up," Naruto answered.

"I know, but why? Are they going to attack you again?"

"I don't know why they attacked me. And they won't attack me again," Naruto lied. Having Neji fuss over him and bring him everywhere was the last thing he wanted. "I'm fine, Neji."

"If you're in trouble just call my cell, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Naruto saluted with a smile. Neji found it contagious as a small smile graced his face. Kiba came out of the school building and invited Naruto to see Shino with him. Naruto declined his offer and walked home with Neji following him closely.

Shino's House

Kiba rang the doorbell until Shino slammed open the door. "What are you doing here?" Shino asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, man," Kiba replied.

"I'm fine, you can go now," Shino rudely ordered.

Kiba looked hurt. "I was worried," he whispered, so Shino wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately, he did and it broke his heart even more.

"I'm sorry, Kiba, I just don't feel so well. I don't want you to get sick too," Shino lied.

"Right, remember to get well soon and tomorrow is the amusement park field trip. I really want for us to hang out together." Kiba turned around and felt his heart race. _What's this odd feeling?_ He heard Shino slam the door shut. Kiba tried push the strange feeling as far back as possible but failed. His stomach was doing flip flops and his heart fluttered. He felt like a lovesick girl. _It's probably because I finally got a date with Hinata. _Kiba kept repeating in his head. Obviously in denial.

Sasuke's House

Sasuke finally got some decent sleep. After watching Naruto sleep last night, he felt exhausted but it was worth it. Every single second of it. He studied the way Naruto slept. How Naruto's lips parted and the way hair framed his beautiful face. Sasuke loved how his head was thrown slightly back and his little whimpers for more ramen.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered before falling asleep to a fantastic slumber. He was in a world where on Naruto and he existed.

The Next Morning – Field Trip Day

Sasuke arose. Today, Kakashi and Iruka had informed the students that it was not needed for them to wear their uniforms. It was a hot day. Heat strokes were not necessary. Sasuke dressed in a dark blur t-shirt and black shorts (1). His thoughts wandered to Naruto once again. Who could've done this to such an innocent and pure angel?

Sai was downstairs waiting impatiently for his cousin to come down and get onto the school bus, it was too luxurious to be called a school bus but they call it that so they would sound equal to the other students in public schools.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," all the females in the bus chanted in unison.

"Sasuke-kun, sit next to me," Sakura pleaded. Her make-up was a bit overdoing it. She always tries so hard to impress Sasuke. Sasuke wondered how this girl caught Naruto's heart.

"No, Sasuke-kun will sit with me," Ino argued. It went on and on until Sasuke sat down next to Neji.

It was like they never had the argument about the emotions yesterday. "Hyuuga," Sasuke greeted coldly.

"Uchiha," Neji greeted politely.

Everything was the same again until Sai popped out and gave Sasuke his cell phone. "What did you do to it?" Sasuke asked, cautiously.

"Nothing," Sai lied and sat down next to Kabuto. They started playing a hand game. It looked too weird for Sasuke. Sasuke was excited. The next stop was at Naruto's house. The bus stopped and Iruka-sensei came in with a half asleep Naruto trailing closely. He looked so touchable. Sasuke felt like molesting him at the very moment but restrained himself from doing so. Seeing the half-sleeping Naruto sit down next to Gaara and lean on his shoulders as a pillow was cute yet made Sasuke and Neji jealous.

Next the bus stopped at Kiba's house. Kiba came rushing in biting a slightly burnt toast. He scanned the bus for seats and saw that the only free seats were one with Hinata and the other with Shino. He was still uncertain about his feelings for Shino so he decided to sit next to Hinata, who welcomed him hesitantly. She didn't want Shino to hurt her but was mad at him for even choking her. Payback time. Shino grimaced at the sight.

The last stop was Shikamaru. He wouldn't get up so he got onto the bus in his pajamas and snored lightly next to a raging Shino. Finally, the bus stopped at an amusement park. Gaara practically carried Naruto off the bus while Shikamaru's friend, minus Sasuke, shook him awake. Kakashi escorted Iruka out of the bus.

"Okay, everyone gather here," Kakashi ordered. And the small crowd of Konoha students formed. There were no other people on the lines and only people operating the rides since Konoha High reserved it for themselves today. "No exiting the park unless you are under supervision. Remember to study the rides." Kakashi thought for a moment trying to remember the assignment her gave his class. "And write poems and stuff," he added quickly. "Let's go, Iruka!" He dragged the poor teacher into the bathroom stall.

"That was weird," Sakura said, feeling awkward.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go on the roller coaster of love," Ino suggested, linking arms with him.

"Sasuke-kun, let's ride the tunnel of eternal love," Sakura proposed.

"I asked first, forehead girl!" Ino shouted. The argument between them began again. Sasuke sighed and looked over at Naruto. He was off with Gaara, loud boy and creepy, quiet boy.

Sasuke went off with Sai, Neji, Kabuto and Tenten to the rollercoaster.

With Naruto and his friends

"Did you find what you wanted to wear for the Autumn Festival?" Naruto asked Kiba. In response, his friend shook his head disappointedly.

"I have to talk to you, Naruto," Shino whispered and pulled Naruto into the corner of a food stall, where Chouji was to busy buying food to notice them. "Wait over there," he called out to Gaara and Kiba.

"What's up? You've been acting strange lately," Naruto asked.

"I like Kiba," Shino confessed.

"I like Kiba too! He's my best friend."

Naruto's innocence made Shino smile slightly. They were really good friends and he trusted Naruto not to tell anyone. "I like him more than a friend. I love Kiba," Shino whispered just quiet enough for Naruto to hear.

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Why don't you just tell Sasuke?" Shino countered.

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of hard to do."

"That's an understatement…"

"Kiba's going with Hinata to the Autumn Festival," Naruto stated.

"He really likes her, doesn't he?" Shino let out a disappointed grunt. He wanted Kiba all to himself.

"I think you should drop hints or something." Shino didn't reply so Naruto knew he already tried that.

"Thanks, but I think I'll try something else," Shino said. He was happy he got the secret off his chest.

"Good luck, I'll go off with Gaara to give you guys a chance, okay?"

"Thanks."

Naruto and Shino traveled back to their little homely group. "Ne, Gaara, lets go off to that ride," Naruto suggested pulling a blushing Gaara with him. They left Shino and Kiba together. Alone.

"So, Shino, are you feeling better?" Kiba asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm fine, Kiba," Shino replied.

"That's good to hear." Kiba tried to keep his heart from racing out of his chest.

"What are you doing this Saturday?" Shino asked, watching Kiba's shallow breaths.

"I-I… y-you… I'm not d-doing anything," Kiba stuttered. He tried to slow his heart down.

"That's great I wanted to ask you out," Shino whispered into Kiba's ear. His breath tickling Kiba's neck sending shivers down Kiba's back.

Kiba swallowed and looked at Shino. "W-what..?"

"I want to ask you out." Shino added, "To meet my girlfriend."

Gaara and Naruto

"Gaara, let's go on the merry-go-round," Naruto suggested. Gaara agreed hesitantly. He knew if anyone from his gang saw him on that he would have no pride left, but for Naruto loosing his pride is nothing.

"If that's what you want," Gaara muttered.

They got on right away since there was no one in line for such a kiddy ride. It started moving and the song started blasting. "Ne, Gaara, I'm sorry," Naruto whispered. Gaara's head snapped to face Naruto. "Iruka-sensei brought me to the doctors to check my arm. Iruka told him about this field trip. The doctor said I'm not allowed to go on dangerous rides since I can't hold on or risk bumping it. You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to," Naruto insisted quietly.

Gaara smiled a bit. He could feel his icy mask of 17 cracking but Naruto is just too cute. "I want to."

Naruto's eyes lit up and they continued some other childish rides. Unknown to them, they were being watched by a fuming Uchiha and Hyuuga. "We should do something," Sasuke suggested. He was most likely back to his usual cold self. He was nice to Naruto. Only Naruto.

"Sasuke, Neji, want to join us?" Naruto offered, spotting them. Gaara tensed up.

"We'd love to, Naruto-san," Neji replied in his usual noble tone. "How is your arm?"

"It is fine, but I can't go on the more exciting rides," Naruto muttered. He was looking forward to the roller coaster.

"Why don't we go to the Tunnel of Eternal Love? It's not exciting but just good enough for us to have fun," Neji recommended.

"But it only has two seats," Gaara protested. He wanted to sit next to Naruto but he knew Neji and the Uchiha would have a plan in mind.

"I kind of think it's a good idea," Naruto said. Gaara saw Naruto's smile and froze. His breath caught in his throat.

"Fine…"

"Great, let's go!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

The reached the Tunnel of Eternal Love lined up. There were some people. The order was Neji, Naruto, Gaara and then Sasuke. Sasuke scowled at his lack of luck.

"NEJI!" Tenten screamed, waving her arms like mad at her best friend. "I have a spot! C'mon!" Neji couldn't help but curse under his breath. If he didn't go with Tenten, he would have a chance to sit with Naruto but Tenten would be mad and she had many blackmail material. He decided to follow his best friend into a deformed swan shaped boat.

"Gaara, I need your help," Shino pleaded out of nowhere.

"I'm in line," Gaara said, pointing to the deformed swans.

"Gaara, I need your help," Shino replied a bit irritated.

"Oh! Is it about your secret plan?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. "You've _got _to help Shino, please?" Naruto pleaded. Instantly, Gaara gave in to the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he murmured.

Sasuke couldn't believe his luck. He would definitely have a chance to sit with Naruto now.

"So it's just us two…" Naruto blushed.

"Yeah," the raven whispered. He also had a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"NEXT!" the ride operator screamed.

Sasuke got on first so he could help Naruto onto the boat easier. However, Naruto, being a klutz, tripped over his own feet and landed on Sasuke. Lips to lips.

**What do you think? I was on vacation. I was wondering if someone could help me write a summary for my new fanfic. Please? Okay, PM, e-mail or however you like to contact me. **

**Please Review. And thank you reviewers who reviewed for the last chapter. Next update coming soon.**


	7. Three under a table

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does.**

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, offensive language, cliché.

* * *

Sasuke got on first so he could help Naruto onto the boat easier. However, Naruto, being a klutz, tripped over his own feet and landed on Sasuke. Lips to lips. 

Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked just as surprise as him. He decided to play it cool but it was hard to do when his knees were shaking and his heart was pumping. Not to mention the very noticeable blush on his cheek.

Sasuke cleared his voice and looked at Naruto. "A-are you alright?" Sasuke asked. It came out hoarser than he expected. Just after kissing his crush, he had to go and get a fucked up voice. Great… just great!

"I'm fine," Naruto responded. He sounded disappointed; Sasuke wondered if he should just kiss Naruto again. His lips were so soft and sweet.

"N-Naruto, d-do you want to go ou- Whoa!" the sudden jerk caused Sasuke to fall back into his seat with Naruto next to him.

"I told you to sit down!" the ride operator snapped, looking at Sasuke in disdain. Sasuke shot him the infamous Uchiha glare and the man shrunk visibly. "Next!"

The swan went under a big, dark cave. Sasuke shifted closer to Naruto and breathed in his scent. "Do you want to go on a date with me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, surprised his voice didn't mess him up. From now on he'd respect his vocal cords more… if Naruto said yes, that is.

Naruto, who was caught off surprise, just stared dumbly at Sasuke.

"Is that a no or yes?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"YES!" Sasuke squealed in a very un-Sasuke-like manner.

The lights in the tunnel started flashing golden colors and pink and a really creepy, yet sweet, love song blasted out. It stopped but in its place took an awkward silence.

Naturally, Naruto was the one who broke the silence. "So…"

"Where do you want to go?" Naruto looked at Sasuke questioningly. "For the date I mean," Sasuke quickly added. Sounding desperate is _so_ in style right now.

"Let's go to movie and dinner. Something casual on Saturday, is that okay with you?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke with the innocent face that Sasuke simply couldn't say no to.

"That sounds great," Sasuke agreed without skipping a beat.

"Get off, you fucking idiots!" the rude ride operator shouted. He was pointing a ballpoint pen at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Fuck off, old man," Sasuke retorted helping Naruto get off the deformed swan. "What is your name, geezer? I'll get you fired." The man covered his name tag but it Sasuke saw it. It said "Mizuki."

"Fine, whatever! Next!" Mizuki shouted.

"Let's go, Sasuke, we still have to write stupid poems about this," Naruto pulled Sasuke onto a nearby bench. It wasn't really pulling. It was more like Sasuke following Naruto onto the nearby bench.

The poems reminded of Naruto sticking up for Sakura. Didn't Kiba say that Naruto liked Sakura? "Hey, Naruto… don't you like Sakura Haruno because your friend said you did?"

"I signaled Kiba to lie to you since I didn't think you'd like me back…" Naruto murmured.

"And that led to the poems?"

"Yes."

"Okay, poems about theme parks…" Sasuke mused. He wrote them all as love poems. Naruto, however, wrote about the rides and dizzying spinning. You only need one glance to tell that Sasuke's poems were deeper. "It's time to go back."

"I don't want to," Naruto whined, snuggling against Sasuke's chest.

"It'll be fine; do you want to come over today?" Sasuke offered.

"I would but I can't. I have to help Iruka with dinner. Kakashi-sensei is coming over for dinner and he wants to actually cook. Would you come over instead?" The eyes, again. How could Sasuke say no? There wasn't a chance. So he said yes.

--

On the bus ride home, Sasuke sat next to Sai and told him everything. Kiba sat next to Naruto due to his mixed feelings. Gaara sat with Shino; they seemed to be discussing something. Neji sat with his cousin, no conversation, no eye contact, no nothing.

--

After school, Naruto's apartment

"It's nothing compared to your mansion, but it is home," Naruto said, welcoming Sasuke into his apartment.

"It's great," Sasuke lied. He had never seen such a small house. It was so… tiny. The walls were painted white, nothing wrong with that. The furniture clashed. Clashed like two kunais. There was an orange coach that felt like wood and a green table that was messy. It had magazines, ramen cup, newspapers and, for some reason, hair clips. The carpeting was blue and the television just spontaneously stood there. Their kitchen was small, their rooms were small. Their apartment is small.

"Yeah, right. Can you help us clean up?" Naruto pleaded.

"Sure," Sasuke had never really cleaned up before but if it's for Naruto, he'd try extra hard.

"Great, can you clean the table?"

"Sure."

Sasuke threw the ramen cups away and stacked the newspapers and magazines together so they would take less room. He didn't want to touch the hair clips so he just left them there. A knock came on the door, followed by a series of ringing.

"Can you get that, Naruto, I'm in the shower," Iruka shouted out.

"Can you get that, Sasuke, I'm trying not to burn the kitchen!"

"Fine," Sasuke muttered under his breath. He knew that Naruto had him whipped. He slammed the door open and was greeted by his English teacher.

"Yo!"

"Why are you so early? Naruto said you'd be here at six-thirty… It's only six-forty-five."

"I was late fifteen minutes? I better get my watch fixed. Where's my dear Iruka?"

"In the shower," Sasuke replied.

"I shall go join him!"

"Right…"

Kakashi hopped into the bathroom door and pushed the door, and frowned. It was locked. Sasuke was amused as Kakashi picked up a hair clip and jammed it into the doorknob and it opened.

"Kakashi!" his surprised science teacher called out.

"Fun time!" The door slammed shut but there were still noises.

Sasuke walked to the kitchen and saw Naruto concentrating on a cookbook. He looks so cute like that. "Naruto, Kakashi is here. He went into the shower."

"Again? I wanted him to help me cook," Naruto whined.

"Wasn't everything supposed to be perfect for Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, skipping formality.

"Yes, this happens every time. That's why we left him the hair clips on the table."

"Oh…" That explained a lot for Sasuke.

-

Dinner

"Pass the salt please, Iruka-chan," Kakashi said. Iruka grabbed the salt shaker and handed it to him but Kakashi took his hand and started a make out session.

Sasuke cleared his throat to make himself noticed. The two adults just kept kissing and were now on the floor. "Leave them. They always do this," Naruto flipped the television on with a dark grey remote controller. "Ramen cook-off!"

"The what!"

"It's the ramen cook-off!"

"There's a ramen cook-off?"

"Of course!"

Dinner ended like that. Kakashi never got his salt and Sasuke ended up watching a show about ramen. It was amusing though the whole time he was watching Naruto watch the ramen cook-off. He gave Naruto a goodbye kiss, a short sweet peck with his heart jumping out.

--

Sasuke's Mansion

"How was the date?" Sai asked as Sasuke sat down on a beige suede sofa. They had changed their furniture. It was a frequent thing in the Uchiha household.

"That wasn't the date," Sasuke stated, sending a cold glare at his cousin.

"Well, here's your cell phone," Sai handed Sasuke his mobile phone and watched him. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"No, it's somehow rigged to embarrass me, right?"

"Not exactly…"

"Fine," Sasuke sighed. He opened his cell phone and nothing happened. He got a call from Sakura though. "You gave Sakura my number?"

"No, she got it through Ino."

"Great!" Sasuke answered and heard Sakura greeting him politely. "Hi, Sasuke-kun!"

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"I was just wondering why you called Ino and said you changed your phone into the pizza shop's number… I mean it's not like I mind it," Sakura blathered on.

"You called people and said I changed my number into the pizza shop's number!" An enraged Sasuke yelled.

"Yes, it was fun! Fun is fun. You can't do anything to me for having fun!"

"Whatever, I'm in a good mood." Sai eyed his cousin.

The phone rang again and this time it was Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke picked up and put it on speaker. "What the hell, Sasuke? You told me to phone a pizza shop?"

"Sorry, Hyuuga, it was Sai," Sasuke stated indifferently.

"I should've known," Sasuke heard Neji sigh. "Bye." Neji hung up.

"This is a really bad prank, Sai," Sasuke informed his cousin.

"Is it?" Sasuke couldn't help but feel that Sai had more than this planned. "I guess it is…" Or not.

Sasuke took a shower and went to a dreamless slumber.

--

Saturday

Sasuke knocked on the door and saw that Naruto was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Simple and everything looked cute on Naruto. More like Naruto looked cute in everything.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, linking arms with Sasuke, causing them both to flush.

--

Theatre

Sasuke and Naruto were looking at the movie board thing trying to decide which one they wanted to watch.

"What do you want to watch?" Naruto asked.

"I don't really care, as long as it's with you," Sasuke replied. He couldn't believe how corny he sounded.

Naruto smiled sweetly at Sasuke and randomly selected a movie. It was horror. Sasuke and Naruto went to get some popcorn and in the middle of the movie people started calling Sasuke so he shut his cell phone off.

The woman was screaming her head off, blood was squirting out of her mouth and one of her eyeball was detached and Sasuke had never felt happier. Why? He was holding a scared Naruto. Very, very close. He had never seen someone so rapable.

A man with axe tried to save the lady but he accidentally chopped off part of her neck as more blood spilled out. Sasuke couldn't help but smile, Naruto was snuggling closer to him. He covered his eyes with Sasuke's shirt and peeked up _every_ time a scary scene shows up only for him to move close and hold Sasuke tighter.

"It's not that scary," Sasuke whispered, caressing Naruto's cheek and trailed his hands over the scars. He kissed his date on the forehead and smiled down. When the movie was over, Sasuke had an arm over Naruto protectively. They walked to a nearby "restaurant." Sasuke doubted it. It was small and didn't include dressing up fancy but Naruto said he often came here with Kiba and Shino so they went in.

Sasuke opened his cell phone and saw he had 107 missed calls. _Holy shit!_ _I'll check them later._

A waitress sat them down while drooling over Sasuke and tripping five times.

"May I take your order?" a voice asked from behind. Sasuke and Naruto curiously turned and saw Kiba and Hinata on one side of the booth and Shino and some girl on the other.

"Sasuke, duck! We're ruining Shino's chances!" Naruto shouted, but quietly enough so the other table couldn't hear them.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Shino is making his moves, we shouldn't disrupt him," Naruto whispered, ducking under the table. The waitress looked at him like he had some bovine disease, but Sasuke followed him so the waitress did it too. It was the three of them under a cramped table.

* * *

**WELL, VOTE FOR KIBA/HINA or SHINO/KIBA. **


	8. The Potatoes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto belongs to Sasuke and Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Warning: **BL or Shounen ai (M/M), offensive language, violence

-

"Shino is making his moves, we shouldn't disrupt him," Naruto whispered, ducking under the table. The waitress looked at him like he had some bovine disease, but Sasuke followed him so the waitress did it too. It was the three of them under a cramped table.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke hissed at her.

"I want to get close to you, darling," the waitress grinned wildly and puckered her lips, leaning forward for a kiss.

"No thank you," Sasuke retorted, pushing her out from under the table.

"Let's listen to what they're saying," Naruto whispered, crawling closer to Kiba's booth. He couldn't help but feel that the girl beside Shino looked painfully familiar. "Looks like I've seen her somewhere…"

"Same, maybe she goes to our school," Sasuke replied. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He is _not_ spying on some creepy guy who plays with bugs and a boy is obsessed with dogs and a terribly shy girl which likes Naruto and some girl who looks familiar and wears a lot of make up on the forehead area. He let out a confused whine. Very un-Sasuke-like whine. Uchiha's don't whine.

Out of nowhere, Sasuke's phone started ringing. Kiba looked behind him but didn't see anyone so paid no additional attention to it. The four of them were sitting in awkward silence. Kiba was looking curiously at Shino's girlfriend. She was pretty. She had red hair and the only make up she wore were her lip gloss and lots of concealer. Her eyebrows look a bit weird. He was happy with Hinata. Oh very happy. But something felt a little off.

Sasuke opened his phone and heard Shikamaru's angry voice. "What the hell?"

"What are you phoning me for?" Sasuke whispered.

"You said you changed your number and gave me the number of the pizza parlor. And when I called they started yelling at me and wouldn't let me hang up and _made _me order pizza! The pizza was expensive and tastes like sawdust and chalk!"

"How can something taste like sawdust and chalk?" Sasuke pondered out loud.

"Its crust tasted like sawdust and the rest tasted like chalk. And I think they may have spat in it."

"How much did it cost?"

"Like 20000 yen! Fuck you, Uchiha!"

"20000 yen for a pizza? Holy!" Sasuke is rich but that's the most expensive pizza he's ever heard of. "Fine, I'll pay you back… It's not fuck you, Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

"I know… It was Sai, wasn't it?" _Damn right, it was._

"Yes, it was." He looked up and saw gum stuck to the bottom of the table and felt a shiver of disgust. "Obviously," he added.

"What's up, Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked, uncaringly.

"I'm on a date with Naruto… but somehow, we're under the table," Sasuke responded, careful not to touch the gum. At least not the grey one with specks of red.

"You guys are spying on someone," Shikamaru stated more than asked.

"Yes."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "I'll see you at school or whatever."

"Bye," Sasuke said. He heard the click indicating Shikamaru had closed his cell phone and he followed.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked, curiously. _SOOO CUTE!_

"Shikama-" The phone rang again. Sasuke accepted the call and heard a giddy and pissed off Tenten on the other end.

"Hey… You know… You own my 20000 yen. I called you to ask for homework help and it landed at the pizza parlor. I know you would've rejected but that's the fun in things. So… bring the funny money tomorrow!" Tenten chirped.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Sure am," Tenten giddily replied. "I've got archery practice, so see you at school or something, ok?"

Sasuke hung up feeling a bit numb. He already felt his pocket go lighter. Oh well, he'd just ask Itachi for more money. "Can you do something about the phone? I don't want them to see us," Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke replied. He set his phone on vibrate and put it into his pocket.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled at Sasuke. _SOOOO CUTE! I should rape him right here! Bad thoughts!_

"So, what's happening so far?"

"Nothing, they've been sitting there for like thirty minutes," Naruto replied.

"Are they alive?"

"I hope so."

"That girl beside Shino looks familiar," Sasuke mused. Naruto agreed. Sasuke "accidentally" brushed his arm against Naruto's causing them both to blush.

"So…" Kiba shakily said, snapping everybody's attention to him.

"So," Shino echoed.

"So what?" the redheaded girl snapped. She's a bit feisty but if Sasuke wasn't in love with Naruto, he bet the girl would be all over him by now.

"So what do you want to talk about…?" Kiba uncertainly asked. _Shino's girlfriend is pretty, but I bet she doesn't know him like I do. Since when did Shino have a girlfriend? Was that why he was crying that night? Why didn't he tell me earlier!_

"Nothing," the mysterious girl responded curtly. She held up her menu. The waitress was still standing there, smiling at them. "Cheese, ketchup, soy sauce, pickles, onions and sashimi sandwich… what the hell?"

"Would you like some?" the waitress asked.

"Soy sauce with ketchup and cheese…" The redhead pretended to be in deep thought. "No, I don't want a fucking cheese and whatever-the-hell-is-in-it sandwich!"

"I'm sorry I was just asking…" the waitress muttered. "What would you like then?"

"I'll take the cheeseburger and fries," Shino and Kiba said in unison. They looked at each other and Kiba gave Shino a warm smile but Shino just looked down as if the table was interesting.

"I'll t-take the chi-chicken b-b-burger and a mil-milkshake, p-p-pl-please," Hinata stuttered. _The redhead is intimidating. Her hair is obviously red but it looks kind of fake… like hair extensions._ Hinata paid all her attention to the girl's hair, _such a familiar red._

"And what will you be having?" the waitress asked the redhead.

"Hm… I'll take the grilled cheese sandwich," the redhead replied.

"Great, I'll be back with your orders!"

"What's her name, Shino?" Kiba asked. Shino stayed silent, the redhead stayed silent. "Does her name give her bad memories…?"

Shino and the girl looked at each other and nodded a bit, like telepathy. "Her n-name is… Shukaku." Kiba noticed that Shino stumbled on her name.

'Could it be he's having a bad relationship with his girlfriend?' Kiba wondered. This thought made him feel giddy but he quickly hid it.

"Yes, that is my name. Shukaku sounds wonderful, doesn't it?" Shukaku asked with false interest.

"Y-yes, I-I g-guess so, Shukaku-san," Hinata agreed. She looked at Shino, and got an instant flashback of how he threatened her to get away from Kiba, and got a bit of courage. "I-I c-c-can't wait f-for the Autumn Fe-Festival, ne, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba looked at her surprised and nodded. "Yeah, me too, Hinata. It'll be so fun!"

"I h-heard Neji-san say th-that there wo-would b-be rides," Hinata gushed out excitedly.

"That sounds awesome, Hinata," Shino said, dryly. As dry as the pizza Shikamaru ate.

"I know, doesn't it?" Kiba chirped.

"No, it doesn't," the "girl" known as Shukaku replied. This was followed by a torturous and long awkward silence.

"Your food is here," the waitress said, placing down the food they ordered and the Cheese, ketchup, soy sauce, pickles, onions and sashimi sandwich in front of them.

"We didn't order this," Shukaku announced.

"It's on the house," the waitress explained.

"No, it's not. Take it away, it looks disgusting," demanded the angry redhead.

"It's okay, you can keep it!"

"I don't want to keep it!"

"Well, that's too bad, now isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Shukaku picked up the plate and threw it to the table behind them, where Naruto and Sasuke were hiding, and smiled hearing the plate shatter.

-Under the Table-

"Holy shit, this girl is one angry chick," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed and nodded dumbly.

-With the Troublesome Double Date-

"Whoa, Ga-" Shino cleared his throat unexpectedly. "Shukaku, calm down…"

"Fucking waitresses," Shukaku mumbled before sitting down.

"Well, you'll get relief tonight. You are so stressed out, right? I'll give it to you tonight!" Shino smirked at Kiba's face. It read "horror."

"Yes, you better give it to me," Shukaku threatened, not noticing the misunderstanding they were creating.

--Under the table--

"What is Shino going to give him?" Naruto asked, innocently. He looked up at Sasuke with bright blue eyes.

"Something…" Sasuke muttered. His heart was going about to rip out of his chest. It was beating so fast, he could barely control himself. "Mmm, Naruto…" Drool was practically coming out of Sasuke's mouth.

"What was that?" Naruto asked. "I wasn't paying attention…"

"Nothing, never mind," Sasuke replied.

--With the Double Date--

"W-What are you talking about, S-Shino?" Kiba asked.

"I'm giving it to Ga-Shukaku tonight," Shino repeated slowly.

"Damn right, he is!" Shukaku shouted.

Hinata sat there, blushing. Maybe she was wrong when she thought that Shino liked Kiba in a romantic way. Maybe he was looking out for him, since she still liked Naruto-kun more than Kiba. Well, she might as well test it to see if Shino actually likes Kiba. For payback.

"Kiba, w-would you l-like t-to meet me at the j-janitor's clo-closet on M-Monday?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Okay," Kiba replied, a little flushed.

"You can't Monday," Shino shouted.

"What do you mean I can't? I can do whatever I want! You did it with her!" Kiba shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Shukaku. Shukaku ate her sandwich, not paying attention to Kiba and Shino.

"Sure, I did, but you're a brother to me so you can't. I'm like your older brother so if I say you can't, you can't," Shino said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"You're not like my older brother," Kiba argued.

"Sure I am," Shino replied. "I'm like half a year older than you."

"So?"

"So therefore I'm older than you."

"That doesn't mean you're like my older brother! As if having an older sister who lectures me about bringing Akamaru everywhere isn't enough." Kiba looked at Shino angrily, wishing Shukaku hadn't thrown the Cheese, ketchup, soy sauce, pickles, onions and sashimi sandwich at the table so he could throw it at Shino.

"K-Kiba-kun, calm down," Hinata cut in. She gently placed her hand on Kiba's elbow and he visibly relaxed.

"So, Shukaku, how long have you been dating Shino?" Kiba questioned.

"Did you notice you say 'so' a lot?" Shukaku retorted.

"Yeah…"

"We've been dating for a while," Shino announced. "Isn't she awesome?"

"Shino, can I speak with you for a moment?" Shukaku asked. No, it wasn't asking it was more like commanding.

"Okay." Kiba wondered if they were going to break up.

Shino and "Shukaku" walked over to a corner. "You're going to give me that picture tonight, right?" a male voice asked, which _surprisingly_ belonged to Shukaku.

"Of course… Gaara (1)," Shino replied.

"I feel like a whore," Gaara muttered, tugging at his hair extensions. "I hate you and everyone's existence."

"Don't feel like a whore, you know what you're doing it for, right?" Shino smirked.

"Of course, how can I not! You showed it to me once and I can't get it out of my head!" Gaara tugged at his hair extensions looking rather annoyed.

"They come off easily, don't tug them."

"I need to see the picture!"

"Fine." Shino pulled out a picture and Gaara's eyes went wide. It was of Naruto smiling in swimming trunks, one hand slung over Kiba. Naruto's skin looked so soft, Gaara wanted to reach out and touch him. "So, do the job and it belongs to you."

"Prick," Gaara murmured. "Great, now I even sound like a girl!"

"You're supposed to make him more jealous…"

They walked back over to the table where Hinata and Kiba were discussing the importance of cheese.

"So, what happened?" Kiba questioned once they got back to the table.

"We talked about tonight," Gaara replied. "Excuse me; I have to visit the toilet." Gaara got up and went through the door that said "GENTS."

Kiba and Hinata stared at the door in confusion and Shino stared at it in horror. Three men came running out and screaming, one of them had his pants down, followed by an angry "Shukaku."

"What was that about?" Kiba pondered out loud.

"Nothing, eat your cheeseburger, Kiba," ordered Shino.

"Fine, I will," Kiba took a big bite out of his cheeseburger and smiled.

Gaara sat down, looking pissed. He smoothed out his black mini-skirt. A very short skirt. Very, very short. Shino had, with much struggle and a lot of Naruto pictures, got Gaara to shave his legs. He had on a black t-shirt and, of course, a stuffed bra.

"What the fuck are you fuckers looking at?" Gaara shouted; his voice laced with the deadliest venom. The people who were staring now resumed to whatever they were doing.

"Well then, Shino," Gaara whispered into his ear, for the sake of his Naruto picture. Kiba felt a sting in his chest. "Why don't you get naked?"

"Not now, tonight," Shino replied.

--Under the Table—

"Ne, Sasuke, I don't get it," Naruto whined and turned to look at Sasuke. Their faces were two centimeters away from each other. Their breaths were mingling and their faces flushed.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Sasuke whispered. Naruto could feel himself blush even harder.

"You're only a few months ol-"

"I'll show you when you're older," Sasuke corrected himself. Naruto didn't understand it but still felt his heart speed up.

--With the Double Date—

"Don't do it in public, guys!" Kiba shouted furiously. He didn't know why he was so mad. Maybe he was having a heart attack; his chest was stinging like hell.

"Well, now that you tell us not to, it's kind of hard not to. It's called reverse psychology, my dear Kiba," Shino teased.

_What does he mean reverse psychology! I was being damn serious! I can't believe he called me 'my dear Kiba.' No, it's not right… It's just not right. We're both boys. We can't like each other…besides, I have Hinata. I can't believe he called me a younger brother… I thought he liked me but he has a girlfriend. Shino's crazy. He said psychology… Does that mean he thinks I'm a kid… or a mentally disabled boy? _"I am not a psycho!" Kiba spontaneously shouted, startling Naruto and Sasuke. This cause the two spies to jump and attracting another waitress to look at them.

"Oh, that guy with black hair is just adorable, isn't he?" A waitress aged, about, thirty-seven squealed. An exact replica of a pig.

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Gaara turned and looked at the table behind Kiba. There were indeed two boys. The two boys go by the name of Naruto and Sasuke and were on their knees under a table.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked, shocked.

"You know him?" Kiba asked. "Why are you under the table, man?"

"I, uh, d-dropped my, um, potatoes… so I asked Sasuke to help me look for it," Naruto stammered.

Sasuke mentally slapped his head with his hand but decided he might as well play along. "Yes, please help us find our potatoes…"

"I'll help you look," Kiba offered. Anything to get away from Shino's piercing gaze… well, behind the sunglasses.

"I'll help too!" Gaara ran towards Naruto, but in his haste tripped and the tissues he stuffed his bra with came spilling out. His bra came off too. Needless to say, Gaara is a very, _very_ flat boy.

"Oh dear, I knew her boobs were too big to be true! Geeze, what is she? A double-D?" the pig-like waitress exclaimed happily. Gaara sent her an icy glare and she instantly shut up.

"Ga-Shukaku! You never told me you stuffed your bra!" Shino said in false shock. It sounded false too.

Naruto down at Gaara and offered him a hand. Shino had somehow gotten a hold of high heels and gotten Gaara to wear it. "Too boost your ass," Shino had said. "Are you OK?" Naruto inquired with a concerned look on his face.

Gaara could feel himself blush but maintained his cold exterior. "I'm fine."

"Where are the potatoes?" Kiba questioned. He did it in a detective-like way. He used to play detective with Naruto when they were younger and asked random passerby random questions.

Naruto's lips curved into a mischief smile which made Sasuke and Gaara want to tackle him and rape him. "I don't know, D.K. Let's go search behind the silver doors."

"Sure thing, D.N!" Kiba agreed.

Sasuke had never felt weirder. Surely Naruto would have remembered that they didn't have any potatoes to begin with. "Let's not, Naruto," Sasuke insisted.

"Okay."

Sasuke felt his cell phone vibrate in his pants. It looked weird. "Sasuke, you're penis is vibrating," Kiba stated.

"It's not… It's my cell phone," Sasuke explained. He was blushing and he picked up. "What!"

"Hey, Sasuke-san, I called you and then it led me to the piz-"

"Yes, I know. I own you 20000 yen, Lee," Sasuke interrupted and let out an exasperated sigh. He closed his cell phone and looked straight at Gaara. Not looked, more like glared at Gaara. "So… flat-chested girl, how do you know Shino? More importantly, how do you know Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

Gaara was about to say something but Shino cut in. "Say, Sasuke, did you know that potatoes are very nutritious? Their skins have a lot of vitamin C, people say that there's more than the vitamin C in an orange. They have more potassium than bana-"

"Shino, I don't care about the fucking potatoes!" Sasuke shouted. He heard Naruto and Kiba gasp in horror. "Who is that flat chested girl?"

"S-S-Sasuke-kun, p-please calm do-down, people a-are st-staring," Hinata stuttered.

"They always stare at me," Sasuke retorted.

"Well you're quite the egoist, aren't you?" Gaara or Shukaku asked.

"Well you're quite the flat-chested girl now, aren't you?" Sasuke countered.

"Who said I was a girl?" Gaara smirked. Shino slapped his own forehead with his hand. He should have gotten Neji to do it. That still wouldn't do since Hinata would recognize her cousin right away.

"What? Shino's gay?" Hinata gasped. Nobody noticed that she didn't stutter though.

"I'm bi," Shino sheepishly offered.

"Sounds great," Sasuke dryly commented.

Kiba felt numb. Shino lied to him. _Shino _lied to him. Shino _lied _to him! He dashed out of the shop with a strange feeling jabbing his heart.

"Kiba!" Naruto called after him. Shino was right after Kiba. Naruto wanted to follow but Sasuke held him back.

"Let them sort it out," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted. She, also, tried to run after them but was held back by Gaara.

"What the Uchiha said," Gaara muttered, forgetting to disguise his voice.

"Gaara!" Naruto asked.

Gaara panicked. He could not believe Naruto would recognize him like this_! This is not happening! This can't be happening! It's a dream, it's all a dream. No, it's all a nightmare. A really bad one!_

"Well, you're quite the little drag queen now, aren't you?" mocked Sasuke. _Shit! It's not a dream!_

"Who is this GAARA person you speak of?" Gaara asked masking his voice. "I do not know this Gaara person you are implying me as!" Unfortunately for him, his tone was phony. Very phony.

"Gaara…" Naruto breathed out.

"It's not what it looks like, Naruto," Gaara tried to explain but nothing came out. "It's exactly what it looks like."

"Wow Gaara! You look super cute in that outfit!" Naruto complimented. Sasuke was practically fuming. _I didn't know he was into this kind of stuff…_

Gaara flushed. "W-w-well, it's not l-like…"

"How'd you get your hair so long?"

"Hair extensions," Gaara mumbled unwillingly. Who could resist answering anything Naruto asked? No one.

"W-well, I-I've got to g-g-go. S-see you, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata was halfway out the door before adding "and Sasuke-kun and Gaara-kun."

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved feverishly at the retreating Hyuuga.

"So…" Sasuke said awkwardly.

"You sound like Shino's little obsession," Gaara affirmed brusquely.

"Shut up, drag!"

"Well, I'm going home, no way am I staying here…" with that Gaara left. Of course he said good bye to Naruto and practically kissed him on the cheek but that was prevented by Sasuke.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked feeling a bit nervous. _SOOOO CUTE!_

"I'm not sure…"

"Let's go to my house! Iruka's most likely at Kakashi-sensei's house," Naruto suggested. Sasuke was shocked though he didn't show it. He wondered how it would be all alone with Naruto. He wiped the drool coming out from the corner of his mouth.

"Sure," Sasuke replied.

-With Shino and Kiba-

"Kiba, wait… up!" Shino screeched, between pants. He never knew Kiba could run so fast. Kiba didn't stop. "Kiba! Stop, please stop!" Shino pleaded.

"No…" Kiba muttered. He ran onto a street without looking both ways like the teachers tells kindergarten students on field trips. And a big truck, carrying twenty-five hundred hens, came barreling towards him. Kiba was so shocked he couldn't move. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. Instead, he was lying on the sidewalk with an exhausted Shino lying right on top of him.

"Thank god... Thank god you're safe, Kiba," Shino whispered hugging Kiba close to him. Kiba felt something wet hit his cheek. Was he crying? No, it was Shino's tears.

"Shino, please don't cry…"

"I'm sorry, Kiba. Just please don't ever, I mean ever, do that again. Please promise me!" Shino sounded so desperate so all Kiba did was give a little nod.

"I'm sorry too, Shino," Kiba shakily said. He could feel his own tears coming out from his eyes.

"Why?" Shino asked, taken aback.

"Because I chose Hinata over you even when I had a feeling that you liked me, but I choose you now, so please take me back. Please, Shino," Kiba bawled. Shino felt a smile creep onto his face. But he couldn't stop it. He just nodded and smiled like an idiot and held onto Kiba tightly. He never wanted to let go.

-With Gaara-

Gaara was walking "calmly" back home or as calm as someone who was forced into dressing up like a girl but never got the picture could get.

When he got home, he slammed the front door shut and realized his mistake.

"Gaara, you're back! Where have you be-" Temari was paralyzed. Seeing his tough brother in a mini skirt and high heels holding a bra was a weird and stunning thing to see.

"Gaara's back?" Kankuro asked, coming out of the living room and into the guest hall and froze too.

"It was blackmail."

"Right…" Kankuro doubtfully choked out. "Your friends from Suna are here. They wanted to, um, visit you."

"Who?" Gaara questioned, hoping it was Naruto but it wouldn't be since Naruto doesn't go to Suna.

"Tayuya, Jiroubou, Sakon and Ukon," Kankuro replied.

"Fine," Gaara said, walking into the vast living room.

"Hey, Ga-" Ukon and the other three also froze.

"What?" Gaara inquired agitatedly.

"Wait, Gaara, you better go get changed," Temari called after him. "Oops, too late…"

"Shit! I'll be right back," Gaara grumbled. He stormed up the stairs into his room and changed into black pants and a fishnet shirt and washed his face from the make up so his tattoo was visible.

"That's more like it!" Temari chirped but shut up when Gaara gave her a cold glare.

"What are you guys here for?" Gaara demanded.

"Boss, we're here so you can come help us battle with the stupid Hoshi (2) gang!" Sakon answered with determination and pride.

"OK…"

"That's all?" Tayuya asked incredulously.

"If you just ask then, yes, I would. Besides, their leader is easy."

"So we roughed that stupid-looking brat up for no reason?" Jiroubou pondered out aloud without realizing.

"I thought he looked cute," Tayuya, Ukon and Sakon said in unison. They all looked at each other and mumbled obscenities.

"What kid?" Gaara asked annoyed. They roughed a kid up everyday. He shouldn't have even asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we scarred him good! It was a good plan, right? I came up with it!" Jiroubou proudly exclaimed. Temari and Kankuro gasped, hearing this, from the guest room.

Gaara could feel his jaw tighten and his hands fist.

"Really, this time I actually didn't want to do it. He was really cute," Sakon said.

"Yes, I didn't want to either. But he did look cuter with the whiskers," Ukon agreed.

"I never want to. He looked so cute!" Tayuya chirped causing everyone's attention to go to her except Gaara's. "What!"

"You did that to Naruto?" Gaara demanded, throwing a cup across the room.

"Y-yeah," Jiroubou answered.

"Fuck you!" Gaara shouted. He gave the most menacing look he could manage. Temari and Kankuro came in to escort Ukon, Sakon and Tayuya out so they wouldn't unnecessarily get hurt. "You're going to pay…" Gaara cracked his knuckles and Jiroubou knew he should have never said that. It's all that kid, Uzumaki Naruto's, fault.

-With Sasuke and Naruto-

"So, this is my apartment!" Naruto announced. "Without Iruka and Kakashi here," he quickly added.

"Seems nice," Sasuke remarked looking at Naruto.

"Have you seen my room yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I went in last time," Sasuke replied.

"Well, I changed it a bit since last time. Want to go in?" Naruto proposed.

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke said. He didn't know why he was acting so cold. No, he knew why he was so mad; it was because of the potatoes thing. That was a stupid excuse, but Naruto was too cute to stay mad at.

Naruto opened the door and led Sasuke in. The room had indeed changed since last time. The walls were painted orange and the bed covers were blue. He got baby blue carpeting and a few posters of bands hung from the brightly colored walls, "Slipknot, HIM, AFI and… Hilary Duff (3)!" Sasuke gagged out. Well that was very random. Very random indeed.

"Um, yeah…" Naruto murmured feeling his face heat up.

"That's so cute!" Sasuke squealed and covered his mouth immediately. After all, Uchiha's don't squeal… in public.

"You think Hilary Duff is cute?" Naruto questioned, feeling a little jealous.

"No, but I think you're cute," Sasuke answered with a smirk.

"Oh…" Naruto could feel himself blush even more and looked down to try and hide it. _Ohmigosh! Need. To. Rape. Him. _

"Um… well what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked, pushing his thoughts aside.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Naruto had no idea what that did to Sasuke. _I want to rape you!_

"Let's just sit and talk," Sasuke suggested with a shrug. Naruto sat on the edge of his bed and patted it to indicate that Sasuke was to sit there.

"So… What does this make us…?" Naruto timidly asked, fiddling with his fingers in a Hinata manner.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't wan- I want to know what this makes us, Sasuke."

Well this confused the hell out of Sasuke. "What do you mean…?" Sasuke repeated.

"I mean our status. Like boyfriend… and stuff," Naruto explained shyly.

Sasuke was trying hard not to laugh at Naruto He got nervous because of that? Naruto frowned.

"It's not funny, Sasuke!" he yelled. Naruto looked down and whispered, "I don't want to be like those girls you just randomly sleep with." _He knows?_

"You're not like them. Well I guess you kind of are since I don't like either you or the girls I've slept with," Sasuke said thoughtlessly. _It is because they mean nothing to me and you are what I live for._

"What?" Naruto felt tears stream onto his face. He thought he meant more to Sasuke. He felt so cheated. His heart was in pain.

Sasuke embraced Naruto gently. "I love you and feel indifferent towards them," Sasuke murmured into Naruto's left ear.

"I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto said and turned around to peck Sasuke on the cheek but missed and kissed his lips. He'd settle for that too. Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth but he was pushed off. "I… I'm n-not ready yet…"

"Usuratonkachi (4), we don't have to do it. We can just kiss." _LIES! I'm dying to rape him! I can't believe I just said that!_

"Sasuke, you never answered my question…"

"What question?" Sasuke had a confused look on his face.

"What are we…?"

"We're whatever you want us to be, Naruto." Naruto smiled knowing Sasuke's answer.

"Can we be mother and son!"

"I guess so…"

"Just kidding! Let's be… dating for now."

-With Shino and Kiba-

"Man, what do you want to do now?" Kiba asked Shino. They were walking to Kiba's house.

"Let's just play on the game station," Shino announced.

Kiba let out a chuckle. "Gaara…? How did you get him to do it?"

"Naruto pictures," Shino answered.

"Right… potatoes have vitamin C?" Kiba looked at Shino teasingly.

"I hope so."

"So you better just leave him alone for a while," a familiar female voice said.

"Yeah, OK. We didn't think that Naruto kid was so important to boss," a male voice sneered. The name Naruto got Kiba and Shino's attention. Standing there were Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's older siblings, and three guys. No, one was a girl. A tomboy?

"Well you're lucky Gaara didn't hack you into pieces," Temari scoffed. "Those whisper scars really did scar though."

"Jiroubou did that. We only kicked him hear and there," the tomboy declared.

"Right you better leave. I'd say Gaara wouldn't be as mad in a year. Or if Naruto says something to make him stop… a week."

"Fine, we'll let boss cool off," a twin chorused.

"I just hope Jiroubou will…" the other twin said.

"He won't. I'm sure of it," the tomboy jeered. Then the three strangers left as Temari and Kankuro went into the huge mansion.

"Neh, Shino, did you hear that?"

"Yes, I'm right beside you, Kiba."

"We should tell Naruto!" Kiba shouted like it was brilliant idea.

"I'm sure Naruto knows who attacked him. He just didn't want to tell us."

"Why not?"

"I have a feeling it's not for us to know. As for Hobo, Sasuke will take care of it."

"Jiroubou," Kiba corrected him. He continued to walk to his house with Shino. He somehow felt that something was going to happen. And when he felt that way, something bad always happened.

--

I bet half the viewers guessed this, didn't they?

Hoshi (with something after it) was a village in the fillers.

(3) I just wanted the two types of bands/singer to clash. I didn't mean to hurt the feelings of Hilary Duff fans. I wasn't trying to offend her or anything. Humor purposes only.

Sasuke called Naruto that in the first chapter too. So… yeah.

**What do you think of this chapter? It's not the last one. Thank you all for reviewing! Right, next chapter will have a little Gaanaru! And more Sasunaru, of course! YAYYY! I'll update as soon as possible; it's really all school's fault. But I want to maintain a good grade, so I guess it can't be helped. **

**This is a happy birthday, fast update chapter for Naruto's birthday. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Naruto, do you think I'd be writing fanfics? Naruto and all the characters in it are owned by Kishimoto Masashi. I do not own Naruto. I also don't own the Simpsons, Matt Groening owns it… it is briefly mentioned in this chapter.**

**Warning: Coarse language, violence, BL (Shounen-ai)**

**Pairing in this chapter:** Sasunaru, slight Gaanaru, Nejinaru

-Monday Morning: Gaara's House-

"ArRGHHHHH! My feet are bleeding from those god forsaken heels. Why would normal teenage boys have heels?" Gaara growled, throwing a wooden chair across the kitchen while shouting in frustration.

"Gaara, calm down… It'll just go away in a day or two," Temari said, patting her brother on the back cautiously.

"I know… but," Gaara looked at the nasty cut on his ankles. "It looks really weird."

"Um… Gaara, every drag goes through that stage in life," Kankuro stated.

Gaara sent a bone-chilling glare at his brother. "You'd know that, wouldn't you?" he retorted.

"No… Not really, he wouldn't know the pain women go through to look pretty. At least you got to spend time with Naruto, right?" Temari asked, cutting her eggs into little pieces before popping them into her mouth.

"No, that stupid Uchiha was there. He's always in the way, damnit. And it wasn't even planned that Naruto would be there," Gaara snarled. He threw the coffee machine against the wall and the glass scattered everywhere. Kankuro, Temari and some maids winced visibly at the harsh sound.

"Maybe they're dating, the Uchiha and Naruto, I mean," Kankuro muttered under his breath. Another crash was heard. It was worse than before. Kankuro looked down and saw the whole table, and all the dishes, broken. Gaara had thrown a whole table against the wall. The walls were dented and messed up.

"Gaara, that's going to cost a lot to fix! That table is from a small island where only that kind of wood would be found!" Temari exclaimed, feeling slightly scared and surprised and slightly stingy. She didn't want to get another one customized. It's expensive, dang!

"I don't care," Gaara roared. He put on his runners and slammed the front door shut.

"Wait, aren't you going to take the limo?" Kankuro called after his little brother. It was too late; Gaara was already 2 blocks away.

"For a kid who doesn't eat much, he sure walks fast," Temari commented watching his brother's quickly retreating back with amusement.

"Yeah…" Kankuro agreed.

-Naruto's house-

"Wake up, Naruto!" Iruka called from outside the blonde's room. He banged on the door several times. "Wake up!"

"No…" Naruto muttered before burying his head with his pillow.

"Naruto, ramen is ready, come get some," Iruka teased.

Naruto's head perked up. "Ramen?" He scrambled towards the door and flung it open. There, as promised, was a ramen cup all warm and inviting.

"You have to get dressed and clean up first," Iruka instructed, looking at Naruto's dirty clothes in disdain.

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do. I have to go to work early today; Inari didn't take the science test so he's making up for it. Can you manage to take the bus?" Iruka shot Naruto a slightly concerned look.

"Yes, I've gotten over that… stage, just go. I'll be there in a jiffy. And you're late already," Naruto pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone and offered his guardian a genuine smile.

"Yeah, OK." Iruka doubtfully walked out of the door and locked.

Naruto quickly took a shower and changed into his school uniform. He sat down in front of his cup ramen and grinned foolishly. "And now, for the best part," he announced to himself. He took a big chunk and shoved it into his mouth. "Awesome!" Naruto finished off his ramen and lied down on his bed, feeling a bit tired. He unknowingly dozed off.

-Sasuke's House-

"Where the hell is my shampoo?!" Sasuke demanded harshly. He gave his maid a death glare as if it were all her fault. "Well?"

"I d-don't ha-have it, Sasuke-bocchama," the maid replied humbly bowing down.

"I want my shampoo!"

"I want my shampoo," mocked Sai, bouncing on Sasuke's bed.

"Get off my bed, Sai," Sasuke commanded.

Sai obeyed his cousin and awkwardly got off the bed. Uchihas never ever bounced. Sai couldn't believe he did that. Oh well.

"Where is his shampoo?" Sai repeated.

"I really don't have it, Sai-bocchama, Sasuke-bocchama," the maid said.

"Why did you say Sai's name first?" Sasuke questioned in rage. "From now on, say my name before his!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-bocchama," the maid stuttered.

"Now, get me new shampoo!"

The maid slowly backed out of the room with a horrified look on her face. "That was interesting," Sai remarked, looking at the bed longingly.

"No, that isn't! I can't let Naruto see me with my dirty hair… though it looks sexy, it's still messy!"

"Yes… I don't think Naruto cares about those things," Sai said.

"No… neither do I. But I want to look nice for him."

"You sound like a girl," Sai stated flatly.

"I do not sound like a girl," Sasuke protested, knowing that he did, in fact, sound like a school girl in love. He was completely different. He's a school boy in love!

"That must've been one messed up date," Sai said. He remembered when his cousin burst into the living room and started talking about Naruto, Gaara, cross-dressing, detectives and potatoes.

"Yeah, but I was so happy I got to spend time with Naruto. He said that we're dating now!" Sasuke pumped his fist into the air with happiness and enthusiasm.

"Wouldn't you have preferred it if he said 'boyfriends?'" Sai asked, emphasizing boyfriends.

"Well… he wants to take it slow, I guess. I can't force him. I won't force him!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to be your boyfriend," Sai pondered out loud. Sasuke stared at his feet and suddenly started changing into his uniform and headed out the door. "Well, just kidding." Sai looked around, getting ready for Sasuke to yell at him. When he looked around, there was no one there. "Sasuke… I was just kidding… What the hell?"

-Sasuke-

"Naruto… wouldn't lead me on will he?" Sasuke asked himself, sitting on a wooden bench in the park. He ruffled his hair in frustration and snarled. Some passerby stared at the Uchiha for a moment before hurrying on their way.

"Uchiha, my champ, what are you doing here?" a disgustingly cheerful and confident voice asked.

Sasuke looked up and saw his physical education teacher, Gai-sensei, in front of him. "Sitting," Sasuke sulkily said. "Leave me alone."

"No way… It's already late. We must get there on time," Gai heaved Sasuke onto his shoulders, in an awkward position, and started running in the direction of the school. Once they were there, many students looked at the teacher weirdly, wondering what he was doing with the hottest boy in school on his shoulders.

"Put me down, I can walk the rest of the way," hissed Sasuke. Gai-sensei obeyed his student and threw him down on the floor. "Shit… that hurt."

"No cursing in schools! Now hurry up, sport, we've got a lot to do! Get changed!" Gai-sensei instructed loudly.

Sasuke strolled into the locker room and changed into his gym clothes. He was still wondering if he was getting played by Naruto or not.

-With Gaara-

After his siblings couldn't see Gaara anymore, he changed directions, hijacked a car and drove into the direction of Sunagakure. He stopped at an alleyway. A scheduled fight with six against him.

"Yo, Gaara, long time no see," Sasori greeted, perched on top of a garbage can. He sluggishly jumped off and stared Gaara in the eyes. Sasori pushed his red hair back and gave Gaara a sick grin.

"Sasori," Gaara plainly said, not paying much attention to him.

"Is he here yet?" A man crawled out from the corner of the alley with four other friends.

"Ebisu, Mizuki (1), Shibuki (2), Sumaru (3), Natsuhi (4)," Gaara greeted nonchalantly.

"Hey, Gaara," they said monotonously.

"Well, let's get this started, right?" Mizuki suggested, pulling his t-shirt off, revealing well toned abs.

"What… are you going to fight nude or something..?" Gaara asked with masked confusion.

"Uhhh… no. Mizuki just likes being nude. Makes him feel… stronger," Sumaru replied.

"Let's start," Gaara said without wasting another moment kicked Sumaru into the brink wall.

-With Naruto-

Naruto blinked and shook his head. He fell asleep. He looked at the clock hazily and got up immediately. He had five minutes to get to school. _Damn… damn, damnit!_ The blond ran out of his house and to the bus station where he caught the bus on time.

"Naruto?" a noble voice asked. Naruto turned around at the mention of his name and saw Neji sitting on the bus half asleep.

"Neji, we're late!" Naruto shouted.

"We still have three more minutes, calm down… It's not so bad."

"Not so bad? You know what Gai-sensei does to people who are late?" Naruto frantically yelled. "He makes them run, a hell lot!"

"Yeah, I know, calm down. We'll make up an excuse."

"What… that works..?"

"Of course. Help me think of something…"

"How about… Neji was being robbed and then I saved you?" suggested Naruto.

Neji looked at his favorite blond and blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. "That's impossible…"

"What? No, it isn't."

"How about… I was walking to school… and I saw you being robbed so I saved you. But then I had to chase him down to get your wallet back."

"That sounds almost foolproof!" Naruto announced happily.

"Walk with a limp… and say that he hurt you. That way you won't have to run even if he does punish us."

"Right! Neji, you are so awesome." Neji blushed at Naruto's innocent comment. Neji kicked some university student that was sitting beside him to let Naruto sit down. "Thank you."

"No problem," Neji muttered. For the rest of the bus ride, Naruto and Neji talked about their weekend. Neji was disappointed that Naruto was dating Sasuke but Neji would never give up on Naruto. Never.

"Konoha High," the bus driver dryly said. Neji and Naruto got off the bus. They were twenty minutes late.

"Why are you late anyways, Neji?" Naruto asked while getting off the bus. Neji followed him and they walked to the gym together.

"Hiashi and I were training out late last night, again. This morning I slept in and Hiashi let me," Neji replied. "Why were you late?"

"Iruka-sensei had to go to the school early so I had to take the bus. I ate my ramen and then fell asleep."

They arrived outside the gym. "Limp," whispered Neji as they entered the gymnasium.

Naruto limped all the way to where their green teacher was standing.

"Hey, champs, what's happening?" Gai-sensei asked, watching Naruto carefully. Unknown to everyone, Sasuke was watching Neji and Naruto when they entered the gym. _Naruto is limping… Did they… No. Naruto's not like that!_

"I was walking to school and I saw Naruto getting robbed. I kicked that guy's ass but he got the wallet. He hurt Naruto pretty bad. I ran after the guy and got back Naruto's wallet," Neji lied. He made it seem as real as possible.

"Is that why you're walking like a frog?" Gai-sensei asked Naruto.

"Yeah… He hurt me pretty badly. Thanks to Neji nothing bad happened," Naruto responded. He gave his teacher a bright smile and slung his arms around Neji to make it more believable. Sasuke was fuming.

"Sasuke-kun, are you OK? You look glummer than ever," Sakura and Ino chirped at the same time.

"I'm fine," Sasuke snarled, waving them away.

"Okay, you guys. Go get changed. Naruto, my champ, you're excused from running today." Gai-sensei pumped a fist into the air with much enthusiasm.

Naruto and Neji got changed and once they came back out, Sasuke was glaring at them and sitting on the bleachers. A dark aura surrounded him and anybody that valued their lives would stay away from the Uchiha. The blond made his way over to the raven. "Hey Sasuke," Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, warily.

"I can get out of running today," Naruto answered. He looked at Sasuke and frowned. "Is something wrong? You look upset…"

"There's nothing wrong… I'm not upset." The reply was too fast and too curt. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. _Is Sasuke mad at me?_

"Yes, you are. Please tell me what's wrong…" Naruto pried.

"Nothing's wrong. Leave me alone!" Sasuke got up from the bleachers and walked over to Sakura and Ino. They accepted him happily and started fighting over him.

"What..?" Naruto bit his lip in confusion, frustration and sadness. He wondered why Sasuke was mad at him. _What did I do wrong?_

-After School: With Sasuke-

Sasuke and Naruto didn't talk for the rest of the school day. Actually, Naruto had tried to talk with Sasuke but Sasuke had found a way to avoid him.

"Sasuke, stop sulking… Mom and Dad are home," Itachi said, knocking on the door.

"What…? When did they get back?" Sasuke asked, flinging his door open. He pushed the bad memories of avoiding Naruto in the back of his head and focused on his parents. They were behind Itachi with at least forty bags of luggage. As usual, his father was cold but anyone could tell he was happy. Sasuke's mother was smiling warmly at her youngest son.

"We're back," Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, said.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san! Welcome back," Sasuke tried to mask his happiness but failed. Even Itachi had a small twitch on his lips. He missed his parents, though he would rather pierce his nipples than admit that.

"Welcome back, Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama," Sai respectfully greeted. He even bowed down.

"Hello, Sai. How's Konoha High?" Mikoto asked with interest. "I hope Sasuke hadn't been mean to you." Sasuke choked on his own saliva.

"No, he has been courteous. Though, he owns people a lot of money. Konoha High is very… interesting," Sai replied.

"I wouldn't own people money if it weren't for your prank," Sasuke protested.

"How much do you own, Sasuke," Itachi asked.

"About 600000 yen…" Sasuke muttered shamefully.

"600000 yen…" echoed Fugaku. "I thought Sai would pull something more… expensive."

"What…? That is expensive." Sasuke remembered the time Sai had cut off a statue's head that belonged to a cocky and manipulative artist. Sai said it would commemorate The Simpsons, a cartoon show.

"I'll take care of it," Itachi said. "Okaa-san, Otou-san, please excuse me, I must get back to work."

"Mmm…" Fugaku grunted, dismissing his son.

"Bye, Itachi, see you at dinner," Mikoto called after her son's retreating back.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, why are you home so early..?" asked the younger Uchiha.

"Sai called us back to meet your… boyfriend," Fugaku said. The thing his father just said sent Sasuke in a sulky mood.

"He's not my boyfriend…"

"Oh, darling, we're okay with you being… you know, gay," Mikoto said. She was still getting used to the idea but she accepted it. This is her son, after all. Fugaku nodded. At first, he denied it, and then he slowly began to accept it. He thought that Sasuke would follow Itachi's footsteps forever. Itachi's asexual… at least Sasuke broke away at some point.

"You are?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Fugaku said.

"We got into a fight… kind of. It's kind of my fault," Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh, my baby had his first fight with his boyfriend," Mikoto cooed.

"We're not exactly boyfriends, he said we're dating," Sasuke said.

"Is he submissive or dominant?" Fugaku inquired. Sasuke was taken back by his father's sudden interest in his life.

"I would like to think I'm the more dominant one in the relationship."

"Good, Uchiha's aren't submissive."

"Let's go get some rest," Mikoto suggested. Fugaku agreed and followed her into their bedroom. Sasuke let out a sigh.

"So… how are you going to ask Naruto to come over?" Sai asked, looking at his cousin seriously.

"I'll just call him up," Sasuke said, forgetting that they were fighting.

"You think he'll come? You did ignore him today when he tried to talk to you."

"Shit! You're right. Sai, you're right. And I hate it," Sasuke said throwing his phone onto the floor.

"Sexual frustration?"

"Excuse me," Sasuke choked out.

"Is it because of sexual frustration? I bet he didn't want to sleep with you," Sai shrugged.

"How the fuck do you- It's not that. The thing you said this morning. I was thinking about it, maybe it's true."

"What did I say this morning?" Sai tried to recall if he had said anything important. Sasuke sent him a death glare. "Oh… that was a joke. That was nothing but a joke. I hope you didn't take it seriously."

"Fuck it, Sai! Fuck it, Sai, you screwed me over again, you asshole!" Sasuke shouted. He would have launched himself at Sai if his parents had not come home today.

"I told you it was a joke. I bet Naruto's all alone, crying. You're such a jerk, Sasuke," Sai said. He walked away chuckling to himself.

"Shit, I've got to apologize…" Sasuke got a suede jacket from his closet and ran out the door to Naruto's apartment. Or he would have if his parent's didn't say "Be back by 6:30… since it was 6:15. _Damnit! I'll apologize tomorrow._

-Naruto's House-

"Kiba, what am I going to do?" Naruto whined into his pillow.

"Yes, I beat you. Oh yeah, take that!" Kiba screamed.

"Kiba! Put the damn controller down and help me out!"

"I can't do anything to the Uchiha. He'll kill me," Kiba explained.

"I mean how I am going to say sorry when I don't know what I did wrong."

"I don't know. But if I was dating the Uchiha and he was mad, I'd stay far away from him. Even when I'm not dating him, I'm staying far away. Just stay away from him for a while," Kiba suggested, blowing the head of some girl in the game station.

"Oh my, that'll be hard to do…"

"Yeah… but… Shino what do you think?" Kiba turned to his boyfriend for advice.

"I agree with you," Shino said.

"Don't you always?" joked Kiba, resting his hands on Shino's shoulder.

"Yes, yes I do," Shino playfully said as he hugged Shino close to him.

"You guys… don't do this here," Naruto said, throwing a pillow at them. "By the way, where's Gaara?"

"I don't know," Shino and Kiba said in unison, still looking at each other with lust evident in their eyes.

"I love you," whispered Shino. He expected Kiba to say that too but Kiba just stood there shocked.

"I-I" he stuttered unsure of what to say.

"Kiba?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"I don't know…" Kiba swallowed. His throat was all dry and his heart and head were pounding.

"What..?" Shino demanded confused. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his heart. The same feeling he had when Kiba was seeing Hinata. "I'll just give you some time… to think about it." Shino ran out the door.

"Shino…" Kiba whispered, tears falling down his face.

"Kiba, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Great… your bad luck in love life is rubbing off on me," Kiba joked, sitting down beside Naruto. They were brooding over their unstable love lives.

"Remember when we were little and we played in that sandbox?" Naruto randomly said.

"Yeah… until that evil guy took our sandbox. What was his name?"

"I don't remember… Things were so much more simple back then."

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. Naruto and he played with the game station to take their minds off their "boyfriends." "I guess I'll do the same as you…"

"Yeah…"

-Sasuke's house: Dinner-

"So, Sasuke, when do we meet your boyfriend?" Mikoto asked in a sugar-coated tone. False innocence twinkled in her eyes. In reality, she was really trying to get Sasuke to make up with his boyfriend.

Sasuke choked on the water he had been drinking and stared at his parents. "You _really _want to meet him..?"

"Yes, he's a part of your life, isn't he?" Fugaku retorted.

"Yes… yes he is. And I won't let go of him." Sasuke was determined to get Naruto back no matter what the cost was.

(1)He was that guy operating the demented love swan ride… and also that guy from episode 1 where he told Naruto about Kyuubi.

(2) Shibuki is that guy in Naruto OVA 2. His father died so he's the leader and stuff like that.

(3) Sumaru is that guy from Hoshi Village in that filler arc. His mother saves him…

(4) Natsuhi is Sumaru's mother. She sacrifices herself and is really good at singing…

**Hey, this is chapter 9 of Whirlpool. I updated… Yes… I researched Sasuke's parent's name. And other people's names, I'm _that _weird. There… next chapter should be up soon. Thank you all so much for the reviews in the last chapter, The Potatoes.**

**Please review for this chapter and tell me what you think about it. Thank you and if you missed Chapter 8… I suggest you read it. It was pretty important… many confessions and stuff. **

**'Til next time,**

**-Obsidian-rain**


	10. Dry Chicken Frustration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the other characters. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Warning: **BL (Shounen-ai), coarse language, violence, slight gore, suggestive hints.

-

"Yes… yes he is. And I won't let go of him." Sasuke was determined to get Naruto back no matter what the cost was.

-Naruto-

"Man, how am I going to apologize to him?" Naruto asked himself, pacing back and forth in his bedroom.

"Sit down, Naruto…" Kiba said. Naruto was making him dizzy. As if it wasn't enough that he unintentionally broke Shino's heart.

"I can't just sit down though…" protested the blond. "Let's eat ramen!"

Kiba blinked. "That was so random. Where did that come from?"

"I'm hungry. Everything works out well over ramen!"

"I don't want to eat ramen; I want to eat homemade blueberry muffins," Kiba declared.

Naruto gave him the weird look that said And-you-said-that-_I_-was-random? "Do it is normal for two men to live together, who don't know anything about cooking, cleaning or powder to have homemade blueberry muffins in their fridge?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Kiba said, unsure.

"Yeah… we do. It's in the fridge though. You can heat it up or whatever," Naruto replied.

"But you said that you don't know how to bake," Kiba said.

"Kakashi made them."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes…" answered Naruto.

"He bakes?" Kiba asked. He never thought the turtleneck man would bake. Heck, Kiba never thought his teacher would eat anything. His turtleneck always covered his mouth so Kiba assumed it was stuck there.

"Yeah, he's really good at baking, which is ironic since Iruka is a science teacher."

"How is that ironic?" Kiba questioned, feeling incredibly unknowledgeable.

"I don't know… it just is."

In the end, Naruto ate ramen and Kiba ate blueberry muffins while reading Shounen mangas in the living room. "Did you know that Sasuke takes his shampoo seriously?" Naruto asked. Kiba looked at him and shook his head. "Yeah… but he told me that I'm more important to him than his shampoo," Naruto continued with a small smile on his face.

"That's… kind of sweet," Kiba responded. It would have been if it wasn't _shampoo_. Heck, if a boyfriend thought shampoo was more important than his boyfriend/girlfriend it would be pretty weird (1). That person must take his hair seriously.

"Does Kiba say things like that to you?" Naruto asked.

"He says things like 'I don't want to lose you' and 'I'm so happy that you're with me' but nothing shampoo-related," Kiba answered.

"Kiba, do you love Shino?" Naruto inquired. He saw how sad Shino looked when Kiba stayed quiet. Naruto was certain Shino loves Kiba.

The brunette offered Naruto a wan smile. "It's not like I don't feel romantically for him. I just don't know if it's love. How did you know that you love Sasuke?"

"I can't get enough of him. I like everything about him. It hurts me to see him with other girls. He makes my heart beat faster and makes me feel like I'm special. I can't really live without him now that I've got him… but I'm not sure if he still loves me."

Kiba absent-mindedly turned the page to a manga. "How do you know he loves you?" Kiba wondered if Shino really liked him. Was it even love or were they just overfriendly? Had they accidentally blended friendship with love? _That_ was what Kiba had been afraid of. Maybe Shino loved him as a friend but thought too much of it.

Naruto rubbed his chin and closed his eyes picturing Sasuke. "He does all these little weird romantic things for me. He tells me that he loves me and holds me when I'm cold, scared or lonely," Naruto said. He reopened his eyes and saw Kiba's bangs shadowing his eyes. He knew instantly his canine friend was crying. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto…" Kiba started. He looked up and streams of rivers were flowing down his cheeks. "I t-think Shino really did l-lo-love me." Kiba tried to hold in tears but they wouldn't stop. Instead, he started full out bawling. Naruto gave his best friend a sympathetic look before embracing him with a comforting hug. Naruto secretly wondered if his love life with Sasuke would make him cry.

After a while Kiba stopped crying and declared that he needed to get home. Naruto offered to take him home since it was weird seeing Kiba cry so much.

"Thanks, Naruto," Kiba said.

--Sasuke's House: Dinner (continued)--

"Sasuke, pass me the peas, please," Sai politely said. His grin practically split his face in two.

Sasuke glared at Sai. There were no fucking peas on the fucking table. He decided to ignore his demented cousin.

Sai shrugged and continued eating his salmon.

Sasuke scowled cut his dry, over-priced chicken into little pieces. He could have brought it at a supermarket for about 1500 yen. But _NOOOOO_ his brother wanted it to be as expensive and extravagant as possible. It was a chicken, for fuck's sake.

"Otou-sama and Okaa-sama want to meet your boyfriend," Itachi stated.

Sasuke groaned in frustration. "Why does everyone keep pestering me about Naruto?"

They all looked at him weirdly. "Dude, he's _your _semi-boyfriend. Who are we supposed to ask? Neji?" Sai retorted.

"Why? Is he cheating on me with Neji?" Sasuke demanded, narrowing his eyes into slits. He violently stabbed his chicken until pieces flew across the table and onto Sai's plate.

"No… What I meant wa- Never mind," Sai said. He shrugged. He figured it out pretty clear. Angry Sasuke plus knife equals chicken flying all over the place. Angry Itachi, which Sai has never seen but put the pieces together, equals death for everyone. No weapon needed. Okay… so he heard from Sasuke Itachi hired an assassin because a business man tried to screw him over. Anyways, an angry Fugaku plus his rusted katana would equal no dessert. Or a very bad desert that leaves a bitter taste after you put it in your mouth. That old man didn't hold much power anymore. However, angry PMSing Mikoto would equal the end of the world.

Sai didn't like to brag but when he was angry at someone, he would usually pull a major and permanent prank. Or a prank that would haunt their dreams for the rest of their lives.

"So…" Mikoto started. "How's Naruto?"

Sasuke glared at her. "I don't know…" he admitted while gritting his pearly white teeth together. Another painfully awkward silence took place in the dining room.

Sai was all too happy to break the silence. "So, Sasuke, how's Na-"

Sasuke glared at Sai as if daring him to continue. He growled and flung his chicken at the wall behind Sai and stomped up to his room.

"That chicken looks dry," Sai commented, examining the piece of chicken on the floor behind him.

"Oh dear, I hope he wasn't too mad about the dry chicken," Mikoto said with concern.

-With Naruto-

Naruto knew it was wrong to take the shortcut, as if his previously broken arms wasn't an indication, but he had just walked Kiba home and it was getting pretty dark. Earlier, he got a call from Iruka saying that he wouldn't be home for the night. Naruto knew it meant that he'd be going home to a cold and lonely house.

In an alleyway, five feet from Naruto, Gaara slumped down. Sure, he won the fight, but he was heavily bruised. There was no way he could go to school and risk Naruto seeing him like this. His lip was busted, a lucky hit from Mizuki. He got socked in the face and his rib bones were probably dislocated, courtesy of Sasori. He smiled, at the memory of the five of them running away, but regretted it since his ribs were really painful. He winced when the wind blew on him. It was unexpectedly painful when the wind touched him.

Naruto turned into the corner and found… a hobo? No, it was a boy… It was Gaara! Gaara looked horrible, there was blood all over him and his lip was busted and bleeding and he was half-conscious.

"Gaara?" Naruto called out weakly.

Gaara looked up and groaned. _Great, just great!_ He was obviously hallucinating that Naruto was here. The hallucination called his name again, louder this time. "N-Naruto?"

"Oh my gosh, Gaara, what happened? Were you mugged? Were you attacked, raped? Are you OK?"

Gaara was befuddled that it was indeed Naruto and not a hallucination. He couldn't believe his luck, or lack thereof. Why did Naruto need to see him like this? He decided he would hide in an alley so no one would see him and then heal. He had never been this vulnerable, excluding the time when he was a baby. Even Temari and Kankuro have never seen him look so weak and pathetic. "I-I'm fine… Leave me al-alone."

"No! You're hurt. I'll call an ambulance!"

"No," Gaara grunted. "They'll… just don't, please."

"Okay… I'll take you home, then," Naruto said. He went to Gaara's side and touched his shoulder for comfort. Naruto absolutely hated seeing his friends hurt.

"No, please don't. Temari… and Kankuro, they'll worry," Gaara whispered, leaning into Naruto's touch.

"No, you'll die! Come on, Gaara, please don't do this!" Naruto pleaded.

Gaara chuckled. "I wouldn't die. I'll just be fine."

"That's not-"

Gaara interrupted Naruto's protests with a firm disagreement. "No, don't, Naruto." Naruto swallowed and nodded. He brought Gaara up, with every single ounce of strength in his body.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked weakly. He really couldn't care less if Naruto were to rape him. In fact, he would have liked it so much it wouldn't be called rape.

"You can come to my house; Iruka shouldn't be home today," Naruto explained. He pushed up against the brick wall. The muddy sludge smeared onto Naruto's sweater on such extreme contact. Naruto was helping Gaara up with the wall's help and his own strength. Gaara felt bad for Naruto's sweater.

The streets were dark as Naruto continued onwards to his humble apartment. Gaara took one look and realized how much Naruto's room has changed.

"Is that Hilary Duff?" Gaara inquired. He stood there agape.

"Shut up, Gaara. Go to sleep," Naruto ordered him with a playful smile. "Yes, it is."

"Oh… I don't like her. She's... weird…"

"Well, people have different choices," Naruto huffed. Hey heated some water and placed a towel in the steamy water. In a few moments he came into his room and walked over to his bed, where Gaara laid. "This will hurt a bit." Naruto dabbed antiseptic onto the gash on Gaara's pale face. Gaara flinched but didn't cry. Men _don't _cry. Therefore, he was _not _crying. He just had something in his eyes. Both eyes. He was overwhelmed that Naruto had cared enough about him to take him home and nurse him. Naruto carefully bandaged Gaara's torso and laid him down on his bed.

"Get some sleep," Naruto whispered. Gaara wanted to savor the feeling of Naruto looking at him and him only but his eyelids became heavy and his body was almost paralyzed. After a moment of struggling, he decided to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

A new and replaced digital alarm clock rang on top volume. Sasuke stirred from his sleep and hit the OFF button before padding to his washroom. "Well, well," a feminine voice said.

Sasuke must have jumped at least three feet into the air. He narrowed his onyx eyes at his cousin. "Sai, what the fuck are you doing in _my_ bathroom?"

"Hiding," Sai replied cheerfully.

Sasuke eyed Sai suspiciously. Surely, this was another one of his stupid pranks. Sasuke growled and looked at Sai in disgust. "Get out!"

"No!! Mikoto wants me to volunteer in the pet hospital. The _pet _hospital! I mean, come on, do I look like an animal guy?"

Sasuke examined him and scoffed. "Five years ago, when I was twelve, you put mice inside my shirt during Okaa-san's tea ceremony. So yes, you are the type of guy who I imagined likes animals."

"And you put them in the microwave, but I don't say you're cruel and nasty," Sai argued.

Sasuke noted there was a small shine of fear in his cousin's eyes. "Yes, you do."

Sai blinked in confusion, "I do what?"

"You call me cruel and nasty; you just did it last week," Sasuke stated flatly. He continued on and took out a tube of peppermint flavored toothpaste and squeezed a chunk onto his electric toothbrush. He brushed it across his teeth and made gentle circular motions with it.

"I know I do, but… come on. You just know an animal shelter isn't for me," Sai said.

Sasuke spit rinsed the toothpaste from his mouth and stared at Sai and let out a smirk. "Maybe you'll get bitten by a rabid animal." Sasuke left the bathroom and got dressed into his uniform. On his way to the limousine, he bumped into his mom. He just pointed to his room and left, the smirk still on his face. _Today I'll make things right with him!_

**So… A few more chapters everyone, YAYYY! Heh. What do you think? Kiba and Shino will most likely make out… I mean make up. Heh. Anyways, updates may be delayed due to report cards. Those _evil _beings roaming our Earth. Well, hope I can update as soon as possible! Remember to review!! **

**Sincerely,  
obsidian-rain**


	11. Absence

**Disclaimer: I really wouldn't be writing this if I owned Naruto… but here goes the disclaimer. I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sama.**

**Warning:** BL, Shounen-ai (M/M)

-

Sasuke kept staring at his classroom door. It was ten-thirty and Naruto still hasn't made an appearance at school yet. "Where the hell is he?" he growled. Sasuke bought a bouquet of roses for Naruto. Kiba told him Naruto liked gardening three months ago. Okay, so he kind of threatened Kiba to tell him, but that's OK. Naruto doesn't have to know that.

"Sasuke-kun, are you OK?" Sakura asked.

"No."

Sakura giggled. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, you are so silly."

"Go away… please."

"It's OK. I know you love me. That counts the most!" Sakura chirped.

Sasuke scoffed. "Where did you get that idea?"

"You always look at me. It's really cute and sweet. I love you too!"

Sasuke couldn't deny that he had been looking at Sakura. It was more like glaring, though. After Kiba told Sasuke Naruto liked Sakura, he wished for her to die slowly and painfully.

"I'm going," Sasuke announced, walking out of the classroom. The teacher didn't even dare protest.

Sasuke got into his Ferrari Enzo and sped off to Naruto's apartment.

-

Naruto drifted off and his head hit a soft and warm thing under him. He woke up in contact. He looked at the redheaded, eyebrow-less boy on his bed. "Gaara?" he whispered. That's when the memories of last night flooded through his head. Naruto looked at the alarm clock hazily. It read 11 am.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and blinked. He rubbed his eyes and read the clock again. "ELEVEN?! Oh crap! I'm late for school. Oh crap. Oh crap!!! Gaara, wake up!" Naruto shouted in a state of panic. Gaara stirred. "Gaara, wake up!"

"What…? Temari, go away, I'm not going to grandpa's house," Gaara murmured incoherently.

"Gaara, wake up, we're late for school!" Naruto shouted.

"No, Kankuro, that's my fig."

"Fig..? What…? I mean, wake up! We're late for school!"

Gaara stirred and opened his eyes a little. "N-Naruto? I must be dreaming again…"

"No, wake up, Gaara. Geeze, it's so hard to get you to just wake up," Naruto pouted.

"Sorry, I haven't slept in a while," Gaara smiled apologetically.

Naruto mentally noted that Gaara should smile more often. "How long is that?"

"About five days," Gaara replied. "Where am I? Heaven?"

"What…? No, you're in my room. And we're late to school," Naruto repeated.

There was a knock on the door. "Naruto, are you in there?" Naruto's head shot up so fast it nearly gave him whiplash.

"Sasuke?"

"God, Naruto, are you okay? You didn't show up for school and I got worried… So I came to look for you," Sasuke's muffled voice said.

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other a little confused of what they should do next. "Come on in, Sasuke," Naruto yelled.

"I can't… The door is locked."

"Oh, right. Wait, I'll just be a moment." Naruto untangled himself from his school uniform, which he was in a hurry to put on. He unlocked the door and saw a panting Sasuke. A panting, sweaty Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief to see Naruto. It didn't really help that Naruto was half naked though. "You might want to put on some clothes so you don't catch a cold," Sasuke suggested.

"Oh, yeah. Just sit down or something," Naruto said, opening the door wider so Sasuke could come in.

Sasuke sat down on the couch and tapped his finger on the side. Naruto emerged from his room a few moments later all dressed in his school uniform. Sasuke felt the corner of his lips twitch. _Naruto looks so cute!_ The twitch, however, turned into a frown when he saw Gaara following behind Naruto.

"What the hell?" Sasuke sneered. "I came here... all worried and see you with him?"

"I guess so," Gaara casually said.

"It's not what you think, Sasuke, Nothing ha-"

"Naruto, I come here, I went over speed limit. I ran all the way up all those stairs as fast as I could. And then I see him… and not to mention you were naked with him? And then you tell me you are OK? What the hell were you doing?" Sasuke was pissed off. "He could have raped you!"

An awkward silence fell in the room as the other two registered what Sasuke said.

"WHAT?!" Gaara and Naruto shouted in unison.

"He could have raped you. I can't believe you would change in front of him!" Sasuke repeated.

"He could have raped me…" Naruto echoed.

"That's right," Sasuke nodded. He pulled Naruto away from Gaara, and into a possessive embrace. "Don't touch him, Sabaku; he's mine."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't rape him. Since when did Naruto belong to you?"

"Since I asked him out."

"But he didn't accept it… right, Naruto?" Gaara prodded.

"No, I accepted it."

"What? Why?" Gaara asked, pretending that he didn't know that they were on a date that Saturday.

"Because he makes me feel happy… and special," Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked down at Naruto with a soft smile that he _never _showed anyone except Naruto… and now, Gaara.

Gaara looked down. He wished his bangs were longer. "So… you love him?"

"Yes… I love you too, Gaara… Just not the same way I love Sasuke."

Gaara looked up and gave Naruto a wan smile. "It's OK, Naruto. I just… I just want you to be happy."

Gaara walked out of the apartment and left a guilty Naruto in a deliriously happy Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started.

"Naruto, before you say anything. I have to tell you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for not apologizing sooner. I'm sorry I made you sad…" Sasuke said shamefully as he let go of Naruto.

"It's OK. I'm sorry too."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. _Is Naruto keeping something from me?_

"Because I made you sad too. And Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't ever let go of me," Naruto said as a blush swept over his cheeks.

Sasuke smirked his sexy smirk. He placed arms around Naruto and smiled. "Never. I'll never let go of you ever again."

They stayed that way for a while until Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto softly on the lips. Sasuke licked Naruto's soft lips for a permission to enter. Naruto breathed in the scent of Sasuke and slowly opened his mouth for more contact. The kiss held so much passion and emotions it made his heart melt. The blonde's breath hitched as Sasuke kissed his neck.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered.

"Naruto, will you be my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked, breaking the kiss.

Naruto let out a smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Naruto, I have a favor to ask," Sasuke nervously said.

"Hmm?"

"Can you come with me to meet my parents tonight?"

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Parents…?"

"Yeah, my parents are back in town and they want to meet you," Sasuke explained. He swallowed.

"Sure," Naruto uncertainly answered.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem."

**Well, there's chapter 11. Including a very bad kissing scene…? I don't know… My cousin told me it wasn't detailed enough… and I said "Do you want me to draw it out or something?" And he said "Yes!" **

**I will update my other stories as well… soon. I've been so busy with school work and everything. Report card times are really bad for me. Okay… anyways. PLEASE REVIEW!! Next update coming out soon. **

**-Obsidian-Rain**

**Next chapter: The Parents**

**Preview: **

"Naruto-san, are you a virgin?" Mikoto inquired cheerily. Naruto choked on his sushi and quickly took a sip of water.

"E-excuse me, Ma'am?" Naruto sputtered.

"Yes, Okaa-sama, he is a virgin," Sasuke muttered. He tried to hide under the table. Maybe if he stabbed himself with a butter knife repeatedly he would get away from the embarrassment. One problem: He was eating sushi and there wasn't a single butter knife in view.


	12. The Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this fanfic. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Warning: **BL/ Shounen-ai (M/M), thoughts of violence, coarse language and nudity.

-Kiba -

Kiba sauntered home from school alone since Naruto either decided to skip the whole day or was sick beyond repair.

Iruka-sensei got worried when Naruto didn't show up and Sasuke wasn't in class either. Kiba smirked. He would bet three blueberry muffins, a pin cushion and a pack of crayons that Sasuke went over to Naruto's apartment and made things okay between them again. He knew this was true since Sasuke and Naruto were obviously deeply in love.

Unlike him and Shino with problems a mathematician couldn't have solved.

Well Kiba could have just apologized and bear out his feelings to his friend but he was afraid. Maybe Shino found someone better. At that thought, Kiba felt a pain in his chest. Like the day Shino went out with Gaara, except Gaara was dressed up like a female.

Kiba stopped in front of his house. Behind the gate, Akamaru was happily barking at Kiba. As if it was saying "Come in!!" or something.

Kiba looked up and saw a cloud shaped like Shino. "What the hell?" Kiba muttered. Kiba looked down to avoid the Shino-clone cloud and saw a mushroom shaped like Shino. He looked at the gate and the rust forming on it looked like Shino's face. Kiba growled in frustration. "Why? Why the hell is this happening?" A picture of Shino's head formed in his mind. "That's it!" Kiba growled.

The dog boy flung his backpack over the gate and sped off to Shino's house.

-Shino's House-

_DING DONGGGG!! DING DONG! DING DONGGG!!!_

The Aburames raised their eyebrows. No one had enough of a social life to get it. In fact, half of them were snuggling their pet insects. Apparently runs in the family to be over obsessed with insects.

"You get it," Shino's mother insisted to Shino. Shino raised his eyebrow higher and got up from his perfect view of his ant farm. Shino opened the wooden doors and a little girl scout stood there smiling.

"Do you need something?" Shino asked, not really caring.

"Would you be interested in buying some cookies from me? They're only 600 yen per box," the little girl chirped. Her front teeth were missing. Shino wondered if she's been already punched out by his neighbors.

"No."

"I can give it to you for 550 yen," the boy next to the girl chimed in. He was wearing a dress though. Oh gosh, it's a girl!

"No."

"Why not?" the little girl without teeth questioned. "Do you doubt our cookies?" Shino stayed silent, praying that a meteor would hit the two little girls without damaging his house.

"He doubts our cookies!" the masculine girl snorted and eye Shino with disdain. "Who do you think you are?"

"Look kids, I don't have time for this so… GO AWAY!" Shino shouted. It wasn't like he shouted at little girls often. Nor did he yell at little girls who sell him cookies. But he did yell at little girls who sold him cookies when he was looking at his ant farm.

Shino shut the door on their faces and huffed.

_DING DOONGGGG!!! _

Shino got up angrily and walked towards the door.

-Kiba-

Kiba passed a girl and a boy who were holding a wagon of cookies. The girl offered him one for 700 yen and he bought one box. He gathered up his courage and pressed the door bell.

_DING DOONGGGG!!!_

An angry Shino slammed open the door. "I don't want to buy your fucking cookies! If you don't go away now, I'm going to smash your manly face in!"

Kiba took a step back with a look of confusion. Shino would bash his face in?

Shino looked up. "Kiba?"

"Hey, Shino. I guess I'll just go now, then," Kiba said.

"Wait!" Kiba turned around and faced his bug-loving friend.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," Shino explained. "Would you like to come in?"

"Why…? Why are you being so nice to me?" Kiba asked.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" Shino raised his eyebrow once again.

"Because of what I did! I was so mean!"

"Oh… that…" Shino looked away.

"And why are you possessing my mushrooms to look like you?" Kiba inquired, determined.

"What?"

"And the clouds!"

"Kiba, are you okay? Maybe you should sit down…" Shino offered. He moved to the side so that Kiba could slide into his house.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good, because we don't have any tea," Shino admitted.

Kiba smirked. That's just like Shino.

"I do have some blueberry muffins though," Shino offered.

"My favorite food," Kiba stated. He looked at Shino with pleading eyes. His friend let out a smile and went in the kitchen and came out with a muffin on a blue plate.

"Shino, this isn't why I'm here…" Kiba said, slowly.

"Please don't." Shino faced his back to Kiba. "Please don't break up with me…"

"What? No! I was here to tell you Iloveyoutoo!"

Shino smiled but it turned into a smirk. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Don't make me repeat it," Kiba said with a pout.

"Once more," said the boy with the sunglasses.

"I love you too," Kiba blurted out. His face was all red from embarrassment.

Shino smirked. "I love you too, Kiba."

-Sasuke and Naruto-

Sasuke parked his Ferrari Enzo in the garage and helped Naruto out of the car like a gentlemen.

"Sasuke… I'm nervous," Naruto whimpered.

"It'll be okay," Sasuke reassuringly said. _I hope…_

They entered the living room where Sai and Itachi were sitting on the sofas. "Hello, Naruto-kun," Itachi greeted politely.

"Ohayo, Naruto," Sai greeted.

Naruto let out a wave and a cheerful smile.

"I learned a new song today," Sai stated.

"That's cool and all, but we don't care," Sasuke dismissively announced.

"How rude, Sasuke. I'll sing it at the dinner table," Sai chirped.

Sasuke and Itachi raised their left eyebrows as if on cue. "Sai, you know better than to ruin Naruto-kun's meeting with Okaa-sama and Otou-sama," Itachi declared.

"Okay, Itachi-san, but I must sing the song. It reflects who I truly am on the inside."

"Fine, sing your stupid little song," Sasuke scoffed.

"I will, dear cousin," Sai smiled.

"Where are Okaa-sama and Otou-sama? And why aren't you at work?" Sasuke asked, turning to his elder brother.

"I'm taking a day off. I ran out of gummy bears at the office and this new secretary decided to get me sugar-free gummy bears so I excused myself before I threw a desk at her. I'm firing her, though, and making sure no company will ever hire her again," Itachi explained. It looked funny, especially when Itachi said this in a monotone and showed no emotions.

"Oh… Okay…" Sasuke said as he slowly retreated. If Itachi said more than 40 words in a row, there was bound to be fairies dying and cows jumping. The youngest Uchiha stopped… "Cows don't jump!" he blurted out.

Sai and Itachi snapped their attention to the youngest raven once again. "What?" they questioned in unison, which sounded rather funny since Itachi had a weird low guttural voice and Sai had a feminine voice. It sounded like they were singing in a choir. Sasuke shook his head. Itachi would _never_ sing.

"Do cows jump?" Sasuke questioned.

Itachi raised a delicate eyebrow and Sai smiled with both his eyes closed. "Of course not!" Sai said reassuringly. "That would look weird." His eyes snapped open and he slowly turned to look at Itachi. "Do they?" he asked in horror. Naruto stayed silent watching the weird family conversation play out.

Itachi's eyebrow climbed higher up his forehead and went into the kitchen. Then, he reemerged from the kitchen with a can of beer. "What was the question?"

"Do cows jump," Naruto supplied.

"Bulls jump," Itachi announced and took a big sip of beer. The substance left burning trails along his throat.

"Cows! We're talking about cows!" Sai said.

"Yes, my secretary was a cow. And bulls are the supposedly the male cows," Itachi informed before taking another sip. He wished he stayed at work.

"Oh…" Naruto, Sasuke and Sai echoed.

"Itachi-niisan, you never answered me. About where Okaa-sama and Otou-sama are." Sasuke said.

"Okaa-san and Otou-san are out bird watching," Itachi answered.

"They said that's what old people do. And now that they're getting old, they should also wear weird clothing and buying cologne that smells so strong it makes youth barf their intestines out," Sai said.

"They just went out bird watching," Itachi said, firmly.

"When will they be back?" Sasuke asked.

"Soon enough, young grasshopper," Sai said in a low voice.

"Okay..." Sasuke said. "Naruto, let's go to my room." Naruto nodded and they slowly walked up the stairs.

_DINGGGG DONGGGG!!!!_ _DINGG DONGGG!!! DING- _

The doorbell.

Although Itachi and Sai were closest to the door they didn't budge. A maid ran out from a random room and opened it for them. Behind the door was no other than Mikoto and Fugaku. "We're back!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Naruto involuntarily moved behind Sasuke. In his opinion, Sasuke's father looked rather grumpy. "Hello, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama," Sasuke greeted in a really noble yet emotionless manner. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in nervousness and worry.

Mikoto looked up. "Is that who I think it is?" she asked.

"It depends who you think it is…" Sai said with a snicker.

"Sasuke's little boyfriend?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, it is," Sai answered, trying to imitate Sasuke's voice.

Sasuke's mother clapped with joy. Once. Twice. Three times. Then she squealed. Yes, squealed. Like how pigs squealed except Mikoto is human.

"Okaa-san?" Sasuke suspiciously started, eying his mother.

"Come on down here, Sasuke's little boyfriend!" Mikoto screeched. She could barely contain her excitement.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, worried. Naruto gulped and walked to Mikoto warily.

"Oh, you're so adorable I could just eat you up!" She looked at Naruto's golden locks and tanned hair. Then she noticed the amazingly bright blue eyes that shone with innocence and naivety.

"Okaa-sama! Don't eat him!" Sasuke shouted, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind. What is your name, duckling?"

_Duckling?_ Sasuke internally shouted. _This is so embarrassing. _His outside stayed pretty cold and calm though. He felt the extra need to show his father his capability of the Uchiha family traits.

"Naruto," Naruto whispered shyly.

"You're so cute!" Mikoto gushed out. "I'm Mikoto, Sasuke's mother!"

"Nice to meet you," the blond timidly offered.

"Fugaku," came a gruff voice. Naruto looked at the source of the voice. A man with his hand extended. "I'm Sasuke's father. You may call me Fugaku-sama." Naruto cautiously took the hand and shook it and offered him a smile. "A firm grip."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You have a firm grip," Fugaku repeated.

"Oh, thank you."

"You remind me of that bird-like chicken in that game Sai played at the hotel room. What was it again...?" Mikoto pondered. Fugaku glared at his wife and cleared his throat.

"Nice meeting you two," Naruto said.

"Oh… right. You two can go make out in Sasuke's bedroom now," Sai said dismissively.

Naruto and Sasuke blushed before they ran into Sasuke's room and slammed the door close.

"So… what do you think of my parents?" Sasuke asked to ease the tension.

"They're pretty nice. You're mom is really energetic. I was so nervous. I hope I didn't look weird in front of them," Naruto said, burying his head in his arms.

"Nah, you looked cute," Sasuke whispered.

"What?!" Naruto shouted. A blush crept over his cheeks like an uncontrollable forest fire.

"Nothing. Do you want something to drink?" Sasuke offered with a smirk.

"Orange juice, please."

They stayed there in, surprisingly, comfortable silence until a maid came in and told the couple that dinner was ready in the dining room.

At the dining room, Sasuke was seated at his usual seat and Naruto sat beside him. Platters of sushi were spread out throughout the dinner table.

"Go ahead, dig in," Mikoto said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you for this meal," Naruto said.

Naruto ate the food at a rather fast rate. He looked up to see Sasuke looking at his with his dark eyes darker than usual.

"You have something on your face." Sasuke stated. He leaned over and licked a grain of rice from Naruto's cheek. In a cliché way, it was really sweet. It made Naruto blush like a tomato. Sasuke couldn't care less if his family was watching. In fact, they better be watching. It seems like the Uchiha clan was out to rape or molest Naruto in some sort of indirect way.

"Naruto-kun, do you have any siblings?" Mikoto asked. An innocent question.

"Nope. My best friend, Kiba, pretty much is like my brother," Naruto replied.

"Do you take art or Sexual education?" Mikoto asked.

"Art," Naruto answered.

"Sexual education is a part of science," Sasuke intercepted, silently praying that his mother would stop the mini interrogation.

"Do you play the piano?" Mikoto questioned.

"No… why?" Naruto said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure you'll be good with your fingers anyways," Mikoto stated.

"I'm sure he will," Sai chirped.

"Naruto-kun, are you a virgin?" Mikoto inquired cheerily. Naruto choked on his sushi and quickly took a sip of water.

"E-excuse me, Ma'am?" Naruto sputtered.

"Yes, Okaa-sama, he is a virgin," Sasuke muttered. He tried to hide under the table. Maybe if he stabbed himself with a butter knife repeatedly he would get away from the embarrassment. One problem: He was eating sushi and there wasn't a single butter knife in view.

Apparently Sasuke wasn't exactly lucky today.

"This reminds me of my song," Sai announced.

"A new song?" Fugaku curiously repeated, while trying to mask his interest.

"Yes. I'll sing it right now," Sai proclaimed. "(1)Penises are beautiful, Penises are fine! Sasuke likes penises he eat them all the time! He eats them fo-"

"Stop, Sai!" Sasuke ordered. This evening was embarrassing enough.

"He's right, Sai, Okaa-san. You guys are making it painfully hard for Naruto-kun," Itachi said.

"You guys are right. I'm sorry," Sai said in a tone which proved he did not mean his apology.

"It's okay, Sai." To say that Naruto is dense is an understatement. The boy was too innocent for the corrupt world. It made Sasuke want to protect him. An awkward pause followed where people just ate their food.

"What do you think of dinner?" Itachi questioned.

Naruto looked up again. "It's great."

"All the best for my little pumpkin's little boyfriend," squealed Mikoto.

"Thank you, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-sama, but I have to get home now," Naruto said, sincerity lacing throughout his words.

"You're welcome," Fugaku replied emotionlessly. Sasuke's mother just smiled. This led Sasuke to wonder if his mother was going through menopausal to make her so emotional.

"Visit us whenever you want," Mikoto insisted.

"Sasuke, drive Naruto home," Itachi said.

"I was going to anyways," Sasuke retorted.

"You don't have to." Naruto shook his head. He didn't want to be a burden.

"It's fine." Sasuke led the blond to his Ferrari Enzo and they sped off to Naruto's apartment.

The stereo blasted out some soft and romantic music making Naruto's heart beat faster. Sasuke, however, was so focused on the road he didn't notice. He _had_ to focus with Naruto in the car. Especially with Naruto in the car.

They arrived at Naruto's apartment. They got out of the car and Sasuke muttered something about walking and pushpins.

"So… how are you?" the raven asked.

"I'm fine." Naruto shot him a smile. A nice smile. A cute smile that made Sasuke's heart melt.

"I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course!" Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke on the cheek and ran inside his apartment. Luckily he didn't have to fumble with the keys or Sasuke might've made out with him outside the door and Iruka could've just opened the door.

Sasuke dreamily sauntered back to his car.

In the dark bushes outside Naruto's house was a dark shade. A big dark shade that just fell over.

"Ouch! Damn bushes are giving me a rash," the supposedly mysterious person whined. "Stupid blond! I'll get you back!" The person covered his mouth when he heard how it sounded like a cliché line of a villain getting caught.

--

(1)Can you guess the song? It's the sandwich song by Bob King! Which I do not own. I changed the lyrics around a bit though.

**Well, this is chapter 12. Chapter 13 will be the final chapter. I'm pretty proud of myself, actually. I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter though. I am truly sorry for taking so much time. Please forgive me. I've been pretty busy with homework and this and that. My other fics will be updated soon as well. Thank you for your patience... And remember to review!!!**

**obsidian-rain**


	13. Finale

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all the characters in this fic belong to Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Warning: **BL, Shounen-ai, violence, crack, AU, **coarse language**.

Okay, I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am for not updating this. If any of my old fans are still reading, I'm still sorry. I've just been so busy.

I reread the story, and my work wasn't so good in the beginning. I mean, I was like, I was pretty damn young when I started this fic, and I'll be damned if my writing hasn't improved (and it's still getting better) (smiley face here). I'm thinking of revamping the story. So… yeah, forgive me. Insert the biggest freaking smiley face ever. (1) I don't remember where I heard this song.

**I love you all. **

Finale: Autumn Festival

--

Sasuke sat down with a sigh. His parents seemed fond of Naruto; however, he wished the meeting could have been less embarrassing. Just when Sasuke had thought things couldn't get any worse, he logged on and remembered that Naruto had no clue he was "Avenger" and practically stalked him. Whether Sasuke "practically stalked" or plain, flat-out stalked Naruto is debatable.

Sasuke knew he should confess since the romantic novels, fashion magazines, and Tenten had said "the key of a strong relationship is trust." It should be easy for Sasuke to tell Naruto considering how understanding Naruto is. But to let someone know a great Uchiha had been stalking someone... well that would make Uchihas seem not as great.

Sasuke and Naruto's relationship had been steady to a certain point. Okay, who was he kidding? It was as smooth as, his uncle, Obito's dance moves… which happened to not be very smooth.

Sasuke sighed. "Hn," he grunted and set out on another scheme to make the relationship work. He ordered thirteen books online about repairing relationships, and looked at the number of books in his cart. Unsatisfied, he added another one. "Hn," he grunted again, just for fun.

Naruto logged on. "Crap, crap, crap" sirens were blaring in Sasuke's mind.

**Kyuubi: **hey whatsup

The "crap, crap, crap" sirens suddenly suspiciously resembled Jingle Bells. Crap, crap, crap. Crap, crap, crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Yep, Sasuke has lost his mind. "Oi, tea," he shouted into the intercom.

**Kyuubi: **u their/

Sasuke, the anal-grammar-freak perfectionist, almost pulled his hair out at the misuse of "their." "Hn," he said, instead. A maid arrived with tea and set it down on his desk, gently. Then, she stiffly, and as stealthily as possible, backed out of the room.

**Avenger: **Naruto, I have something to tell you.

**Kyuubi: **yah whatshit?

Sasuke raised a neat eyebrow. What the shit does "whatshit" mean?

**Kyuubi: ***what is it

Now, the least of Sasuke's problems were figuring "whatshit" meant and overcoming his frustration of improper homophones. Sasuke took a deep breath and held it.

**Avenger: **Promise not to be mad.

**Kyuubi: **u stole the cookie from the cookie jar.

"What. The. Hell?" How did Naruto know? That was seven years ago. Even Itachi hasn't found out, yet.

**Kyuubi: **just kidding. I promise.

Honesty is key, right?

**Avenger: **Well, yes, I stole the cookie, but that's not what I wanted to tell you. I'm actually Sasuke.

**Kyuubi: ** that's cool. Y didn't u tell me earlier?

That's right? Why didn't he? He knew Naruto was a very understanding person. Oh right, because Sasuke always over thinks things when it comes to Naruto.

**Avenger: **Just because… I'm a mystery.

Suave. Cool. Smooth. LAME! Sasuke mentally smashed his skull with a metal baseball bat.

**Avenger: **Just kidding. Anyways, get ready for the Autumn Festival.

**Kyuubi: **Neji says that itll be cool. I cant wait.

**Avenger: **Yeah, same. It'll be fun. I got to go. Bye.

Sasuke understood that Neji was one of Naruto's first friends in Konoha, but he just couldn't stand the way Neji looked at _his_ Naruto with such lustful eyes. Sasuke had to stake his claim.

He sipped some tea. It tasted weird and it was too thick to be tea. He looked down and saw his cup filled with mayonnaise mixed with water.

"Sai!" Sasuke growled. His smiling cousin came to the doorway.

"What's up?" Sai's smile widened when he saw the condiment-filled cup. "That's funny," he added.

"No, it's not. Stop these stupid pranks or I'll break your arm," Sasuke shot Sai a menacing glare.

"I would if I was the one who did it." Sai's smile widened. "Looks like I have competition."

"No, you don't. You're going to help me catch who did this, and then you're going to stop with these childish pranks," Sasuke commanded. He was damn pissed about the Neji comment, plus it's about time he stood up for himself.

"Fine, don't get your panties in a twist, as they say," Sai sighed. "Once a week?"

Sasuke groaned. "Fine, whatever."

"Okay, first clue: the letter under the cup of mayonnaise, which is not low-fat, by the way," Sai said, sliding the letter out from under the cup. "Read."

_"Not so dear Sasuke, _

_I hope you gain three pounds from this extra fattening cup of mayonnaise. Boss is depressed now; I lost my job, and fuck you. Fuck you and Naruto to hell. Seriously. I will screw up all your dates from now on. Die, bitch._

_Not so sincerely,_

_The guy who hates your guts."_

"It seems Naruto and you have a hater, dear cousin," Sai commented. He plopped down on the big bed. "Well, how do you feel?"

"I can't believe he called me a bitch. I am _not_ a bitch," Sasuke bitched. "Oh, he won't ruin our dates. When I find him, I'm going to kick his ass."

"So, how are you going to find him?"

"You'll help me. At the autumn festival, you're going to corner him and catch him," Sasuke answered.

"And what will _you_ be doing?" Sai asked. He started throwing Sasuke's pillow into the air and catching it.

"I'll be on a sweet date with Naruto," Sasuke replied. His face was calm. _Fwump_! The pillow hit Sasuke in the face. Hard. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, I got bored. Sure, I'll help you," Sai said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"What's the catch?" he demanded.

"I want to eat a human being," Sai answered, dead serious. An awkward silence hung over the two cousins. "I want a new easel, painting set, charcoals, and a box of peanuts imported from Sunagakure."

"Sure, whatever," Sasuke nonchalantly replied. He knew not to question his cousin anymore. Sai got up and walked to the door. "Sai, I don't wear panties, only boxers or none at all." Sasuke smirked and shut the door. He took a shower, put on his foot pyjamas and went to sleep.

-Day of the Autumn Festival-

Everything was glorious. The wind had a cool breeze, and danced in the warm, oblique autumn sunrays. The tree leaves were red, orange, and yellow, resembling a passionate fire that never stops burning. Sasuke could smell the fresh lilies from his parents' room. He had a feeling it was going to be a good day.

Sasuke got out of his foot pyjamas and into custom-made traditional robes. An Uchiha fan was embroidered on the back. He looked at his alarm clock and it said: 12:00. Perfect. He spiked the back of his hair into the "Sasuke-sex-bomb" style and gave his mirror a chilling smirk.

"This is it," Sasuke said reassuringly to his reflection.

"You know… that's actually you and not someone else, right? Your robes look kind of loose; try a rope as a belt or something."

Sasuke looked in the mirror. Sai and Itachi were standing behind him. "What are you two doing here?" demanded Sasuke.

"The limousine driver will be here in two hours. He's shopping," Itachi stated then left.

"Sasuke, have you gone crazy from sexual frustration?" Sai asked and followed Itachi out the door.

Sasuke was left standing alone, in his the middle of his washroom, feeling quite embarrassed.

Sasuke swaggered into his kitchen, in an attempt to look more like a sex bomb than usual. "Raidou, I want green salad and onigiri," he stated. Five minutes later, Raidou placed in front of him. "What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked, poking the sugar-loaded thing of pure evil.

"That is a caramel and chocolate croissant. The inside is filled with chocolate and the surface is drizzled with smooth caramel and the finest chocolate. I powdered it with icing sugar," Raidou explained. He was going off into heaven…. Or something like that.

"I asked for onigiri and green salad," Sasuke said, trying to keep his temper under control.

"What? I can't hear you." Raidou took off his earphones and placed it on the surface of the kitchen counter. "Yeah?"

"Seriously, I asked for onigiri and green salad," repeated the pissed off Uchiha.

"Really? I just received a letter this morning, and these really cool earphones for my UchiPod. Your brother comes up with the most useful things," Raidou said, once again going off into heaven.

"Show me the letter," Sasuke barked. Raidou handed it over, confused.

_"Dear chef of Uchiha manor,_

_Please give me the sweetest thing you have in your kitchen. Pack it with loads of calories. Here are some earphones for your UchiPod._

_Keep up the good work,_

_Uchiha Sasuke."_

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "You don't find this weird at all?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, you'd never compliment me and you don't like sweets. I guess I was so happy that you complimented my work that I forgot."

"Whatever, just hurry with the green salad and onigiri."

After five more minutes, Sasuke got what he wanted and satisfactorily ate his breakfast. Itachi came into the kitchen and grabbed the croissant, sat down beside Sasuke, and took a huge bite out of the croissant.

"Uchihas have fast metabolism. You shouldn't watch your weight so much," Itachi stated.

"I just don't like sweets," was the swift reply.

"Your limousine is early," stated Itachi.

"Bye."

"Bye."

- Living room-

His driver turned out to be an hour earlier than he had said he'd be.

It was too early to pick up Naruto. Sasuke sat lazily on his couch, watching the latest episode of Chouji's father's cooking show. It's not like Sasuke needed to cook, but he secretly thought the food looked amazing.

Sasuke looked ordered the maid to open the silk curtains. It was made of creamy-white silk and had green leaves carefully embroidered on it. His mother had decided to embrace their historical roots and decorated the house with festive Konoha decorations. She had said it was "just in time for the Autumn Festival. Now we can have a blast." Seriously, her words, not Sasuke's.

The raven sniffed the air. Something was burning. He panicked and looked around; the curtains were burning. The maid was standing there in shock, holding onto a note.

"Shit!" Sasuke shouted. The fire alarm went off. "Sai, Itachi! Get the extinguisher!"

"What happened?" Sai asked, conveniently pulling out a fire extinguisher. Itachi came up beside him, silent.

"I don't know. It just started fucking burning," uttered Sasuke.

He looked at the maid and snatched the letter from her hands. It was in an envelope this time. A bit worried, Sasuke fiercely ripped the envelope open.

It was filled with pictures of Naruto.

"Fuck." Sasuke took out his phone and speed dialled Naruto's home phone.

"Hello?" It was Iruka-sensei.

"Hello. Is Naruto there?"

"Yeah, hold on." Sasuke grasped his phone tighter. "NARUTO, PHONE!"

"Hello, who is this?" Naruto asked.

"Thank the Hokages you're all right," Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Sasuke... Why wouldn't I be?"

"Never mind that, instead, get ready for the Autumn Festival. I'm coming to pick you up right now," said Sasuke.

"I'm already ready," Naruto declared. "Bye."

Sasuke shut off his phone. Through an intercom, he instructed his driver to wait at the front gate.

-Naruto's House-

Naruto was waiting on the sidewalk, where the sunshine illuminated his sun-kissed face and golden hair. He was wearing traditional robes with leaf, spirals, and the legendary nine-tailed monster, Kyuubi, embroidered on top of the chest.

Sasuke arrived in fifteen minutes. Naruto waddled to the limo, careful to not trip over his loose fitting robes, and then he shot Sasuke a toothy smile as he plopped down next to him. Sasuke let himself smile back, hoping the limo driver didn't see it.

"You look great," Sasuke said.

"You do, too."

They sat in silence for five minutes before they started talking about the cool video game store that opened last week. The limo driver gave Sasuke a rope, and Sasuke grumpily tied it around his robe.

-Autumn Festival-

Sasuke and Naruto got dropped off at the front gates. It was decorated with several banners that had the Konoha swirly leaf symbols on it. Stands were set up: games, food, shops. People were adorned in traditional robes and shoes.

"I want to go to the ramen stand!" Naruto shouted heatedly. He ran ahead, holding Sasuke's hand and dragging him along. Smiling, Sasuke tried to keep up with Naruto's running speed. They stopped in front of a ramen stall. A girl with brown hair served them their ramen, while checking out Sasuke… seven times.

Naruto inhaled his ramen at an inhuman speed. Sasuke gulped, hoping the blond would not choke… On second thought, that would mean mouth-to-mouth. Sasuke blushed. Still, he wouldn't want to put Naruto in a dangerous position like that.

Naruto swallowed his ramen and whispered, "Sasuke, doesn't it feel like we're being watched?" Sasuke hadn't. He had let himself relax, even though he promised that he would protect Naruto.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke replied, caressing Naruto's fingers.

The ramen stand girl was singing some vulgar song from the kitchen. "Nobody is a slut no more! I can't screw them. I can't fuck them. I have to call them! If I do, they'll cry and run home to their fucking shameless mothers!" (1) She came out with two more steaming bowls of ramen and placed them in front of Naruto. "Two miso ramen."

Sasuke inspected them carefully. There was a ring in the miso ramen which Naruto was about to consume. "Naruto, stop!" Sasuke plucked the ring out.

Sasuke lashed out at the woman behind the counter, grabbing her by her collar. He snarled at her and held up the ring. "What the hell is this?"

"T-there was a note from you… it said that you wanted to profess your love. I-I-I didn't… I was trying to help you. Your let-letter told me to."

At the inhuman rate Naruto was eating, he could've choked on the sharp, jagged ring. Messing with Sasuke was one thing, but to actually put Naruto's life in danger…

This means war.

When Sai finds this bastard, Sasuke is going to hurt him so horribly that the asshole would piss himself, and the psycho will continue to piss himself from the nightmares that would follow the beating. Sasuke flipped open his phone and dialled Sai's number.

"Sai speaking."

"Did you find anyone suspicious?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. In fact, I've narrowed the suspects down to three people," Sai replied.

"Why don't you just narrow that down to one?" Sasuke snapped, feeling frustrated.

"Half the female population under thirty is outside the ramen stand you're in. Don't snap at me. I'm doing you a favour." Sai retorted.

"Whatever. Who is it?"

"A somewhat strong-looking overweight fellow with a weird hairdo, an old man with three bottom teeth and a little blonde with a cane."

"Okay, work on it."

Sasuke hung up then looked to his left and saw a little old lady holding a cane. He looked to Naruto and saw the overweight fellow sitting beside Naruto. Where was the old fart with dental problems?

Sasuke encircled Naruto's waist with his arms. Naruto looked at him with confusion, and Sasuke just flashed him a dashing as fuck smile.

Gaara entered the ramen stall with Lee in tow. Lee as in Rock Lee. Sasuke almost gasped from shock. He hadn't known they were friends. He wasn't one to be all in other people's business, but damn, he would have known if they were friends.

"Hello, Gaara," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded.

Gaara nodded.

"Hello, my dear youthful friends! How are you!? Are you enjoying the fair?! Neji is helping out at the maid café! Oh, he is so youthful and full of energetic fire!"

Sasuke nodded again.

Gaara nodded again.

"Is he?" Naruto piped. "I hope he's not dressed as a maid. That'd be weird."

Gaara flushed, remembering his cross-dressing adventure; he decided to change the topic. "Kiba is here with Shino."

"I'm glad they're friends again!" Lee shouted. "So much happiness our generation!"

Sasuke and Naruto left the ramen stall. Sasuke dully made a note that the overweight man was tailing them. Sai said he would take care of the situation, so who was Sasuke to challenge him. Well, Sasuke always challenged Sai's worthiness of life, but just this once, he'd let Sai handle this.

Kiba and Shino were at a stand, trying to catch a goldfish with a paper net. They laughed and talked like they were the only ones in the festival. The two suited each other.

Gaara was treating Lee to a bowl of ramen. Gaara sat quietly as he watched the green youth-obsessed boy eat his ramen.

Neji was not in drag, but he was helping Hinata serve, in an effeminate way, frozen yogurts to Itachi. Apparently, frozen yogurts are a healthier alternative to ice cream. Sasuke froze. What the fuck was Itachi doing here? Wait; was he here the whole time? He was sitting in a table with Kisame, Deidara, and the DJ slash gangster, Sasori.

Sasori looked up at Sasuke and Naruto and whispered something to Itachi. Sasuke's older brother then proceeded quickly and gracefully managed to pull his UchiPhone from his back pocket and dial some numbers.

Sasuke walked a bit faster, feeling as if he interrupted their special nightclub member frozen yogurt orgy.

"Sasuke, why you have been so jittery all day," Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke's face.

"No reason."

"Don't lie to me."

Just then, a large shadow loomed over them. The overweight, strong boy was holding a gun three metres away from Naruto. "Don't move," the man said.

"Oh God, why does this always happen to me?" Naruto murmured. Sasuke, on the other hand, was too scared to even move. What if this psychotic sick fuck hurt Naruto? Sasuke wouldn't let himself live on. How could he live without Naruto?

"Shut up, and die." This was all it took for Sasuke to run in front of Naruto and use his body to shield the blond from the gun. His final thoughts were that he shouldn't have trusted Sai. His final wish was for Naruto to be able to safely escape.

A bunch of policemen restrained the man with the gun. "Jiroubou, you are arrested for attempted murder and possession of dangerous arms." A crowd had gathered around them. Itachi and his Akatsuki were giving their reports to the police.

"Nah, I recognized this guy from the rival gang, I mean, the nightclub. He caused trouble, or something. I saw him trailing after Itachi's brother." Sasori reported. The policemen ate up his story.

Naruto was frozen in shock from the moment he saw Sasuke's body fall in front of him. Red liquid was oozing out of his stomach.

"Oh god, oh god. Sasuke…"

"The ambulance is on the way. Please step back," said one of the police guys. Naruto ignored him. His world was dead.

"Don't worry about it." Everyone turned to Sai, wondering why on earth he would say that. Fan girls were sharpening their knives to slit his neck. "It's just a red paint capsule."

As if on cue, Sasuke started to stir. "Ow, fuck, my hea— oomph" Naruto had jumped on top of Sasuke and proceeded to glomp the shit out of him.

"Oh, Sasuke! I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared," sobbed Naruto. "You were just lying there… I'm sor—" Sasuke cut him off with a tender kiss.

The ambulance arrived. "Okay everyone. Stand back," the paramedic lady said. Chiyo was unhappy to see that the "shot victim" was only suffering a mild concussion at worst. "Okay, haha," she dryly remarked, "very funny." She spat on Jiroubou and left.

As the crowd was dissipating, Naruto helped Sasuke stand. "Thanks, but… don't do that again, okay?" sniffed Naruto.

Sasuke gently took hold of Naruto's face and looked him in the eyes. "I will do it as many times as I have to if it means that you are safe."

And they lived happily ever after… Kind of.

"Ugh, that was such a corny line, Sasuke. I feel goose bumps coming out."

Sasuke growled, ready to attack. "Sai, go away. You ruined the fucking mood."

"Calm down, I saved your ass, didn't I?" Sai sat down on the ground and watched Sasuke slowly and threateningly move over to him.

"You, you didn't have to use a fucking red paint capsule. You could've just taken the fucking bullets out."

Sai was a smart boy, so he was able to see clearly how peeved Sasuke truly was. He was also smart enough to know that Sasuke would most likely cause him bodily harm. And of course, Sai was smart enough to run when he needed to. And now was definitely the time to do so. "Yeah, I guess I could have. Well, bye."

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, and they kissed. And fireworks shot off in the distant night sky.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
